Naruto the Legendary Swordsman of Konoha
by JK10
Summary: At the young age of five, Naruto had a faithful encounter with the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. When He befriends them how will this encounter change the Elemental Nations? Naruharem. a little bashing
1. Naruto meets the Seven

**Chapter One: Naruto Meets the Seven**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Outside of Konoha XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In front of Konohagakure no Sato's gate there are seven ninjas. The tallest ninja is looking at the structure and said, "So this is Konohagakure no Sato. It doesn't look like much."

The smallest ninja said, "Sharky, we shouldn't judge this country after all we are the ones who are asking for their help. In addition they were able to defeat the strongest Biju to exist the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Kushimaru said, "You know I have a small problem with Konoha."

Mangetsu quipped, "You always have a problem with a country. What's the problem with this one?"

Kushimaru rolled his eyes at Mangetsu. He pulled out one of his sewing needles and threw it at Mangetsu. He said, "From what my sources tell me, Konoha became really soft. I heard because of that event they lost a lot of their shinobi. This could be a problem as we don't know their set of mind when we need them to perform or if we let them train our young ones. Could they hinder them?"

Ameyuri butted in, "Needle, your points are duly noted. However they do have a lot of powerful teachers. Remember their teaching line has had some of the strongest teaching lineage. For example, Harashima and Tobirama' team, the team that had The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and both members of the deadliest ninja duo to exist; Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. The Sandaime then taught the three Sannin Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. Jiraiya then taught the most power Hokage and possibly the most powerful kage of all time, the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze. He then taught Rin, the Killer of Sin and the former ANBU Captain Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja. Imagine that is just one line. So imagine that with one of those kinds of lines what Kiri could develop.

In addition, Konoha shinobi are bloodline specialists. They have doujutsus, hadajutsus (Body Technique), and elemental kekkei genkais. Our young ones can be taught how to harness their abilities. Think of the possibilities of a Kiri, Konoha, and Suna Alliance. The other two would not dare to attack us or them. "

Zabuza was hoping that Konoha said yes. He said, "How true Short Circuit. Let's hope that they think the same way and accept our offer. If not then we are in big trouble. Well, let's stop dilly dallying and go in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Inside XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki is running from a group of the daily angry mob. Naruto is 6 years old and about three feet five inches tall. He has dirty blonde hair. He has deep blue eyes that have the shape of a star. He has a round shaped faced with three whisker marks on each side of his face. His clothing consisted of a tethered orange jacket with a spiral on the right arm and the back, and a ripped up torn pair of orange pants.

The reason Naruto was running from the mob is simple they wanted to kill the demon. The villagers believe Naruto is a demon due to the fact of what happened on the day of his birth. On October 10, six years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox, attacked and destroyed the Village. Their brave and fearless leader the Yondaime Hokage was able to seal the monster into an orphan. The boy is the one running now.

The boy is blissfully unaware of his unfortunate cast in life. What he did know was that he had to follow his instincts to either fight or flight. With that sword in that guys hands and a crowbar in another's, it is easy to choose for a five year old who has no sort of training whatsoever. He ran his little legs to death. He was cutting corners trying to escape. He even jumped fences trying to get away from them.

As he ran his little heart out, he bumped into someone.

Naruto fell down to the ground. He rubbed his butt as he looked at the person he hit. His eyes became wide. He saw seven people. He read about this group of people in a book that Jiji let him read. They are the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (The Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist).

The one he bumped into is Zabuza Momochi. Zabuza is a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He is normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, a trait he shared with his fellow Swordsmen. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head, and prior to his defection from Kirigakure, donned its standard uniform and flak jacket. On his back he has the cleaving knife known as the Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife).

The one next to him is Kisame Hoshigaki. Kisame is a very tall, muscular and strong ninja. He has a distinctive shark-like appearance, completed with pale blue skin, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth, much like the other members of the swordsman. He also styled his dull blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He is wearing a dark sleeveless shirt paired with matching pants, provided with a waist guard, and striped arm and leg-warmers. On his back there is his sword called the Samehada (Shark Skin).

The one next to Kisame is Kushimaru. Kushimaru is both very thin and tall in stature, giving him an overall gangling appearance. Due to his service within the ANBU, his face is concealed by a white porcelain mask, with a darker-colored triangle on its lower part, slits for eye holes and Kirigakure's symbol carved on its top. His attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-guards. He also wears bandages around his neck and possibly around the lower half of his face much like Zabuza and the other members of his generation of the Kiri swordsmen. His sword is Nuibari (Sewing Needle).

The other is Jinin Akebino. Jinin has a dark beard and hair which he ties into a topknot. The remainder of his face appears to be rather angular and features a very protuberant nose. He wears a dark poncho-like cloth over standard Swordsman's attire, consisting of a sleeveless dark shirt and matching pants provided with a waist guard, along with pin-striped arm and leg-warmers typical of his village and Kirigakure's forehead protector. He also has bandages around his neck like all the members of the swordsman. His sword is the Kabutowari (Helmet Splitter).

The one next to him is Jinpachi Munashi. Jinpachi has dark hair and a beard which he wears in strands adorned with beads. His lips are also noticeably dark in color. The top of his head is covered in bandages, and he has an eye patch covering his left eye, sprouting from under his Kirigakure forehead protector He wears an extremely loose, long-sleeved pin-striped shirt and black pants, accentuated by the presence of striped leg-warmers matching his shirt. Like the other members of his generation of swordsmen he also wears bandages around his neck. His sword is the Shibuki (Splash).

The one on the other side is Ameyuri Ringo. Ameyuri is relatively short in comparison with the other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Ameyuri has long, light-colored hair and, together with a forehead protector, Ameyuri also wears a simple cloth around the head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protrude upwards, while the remainder of hair is allowed to flow downwards. Ameyuri wears a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which get much looser near the ends, a resembling hakama, and striped leg-warmers. Like all the other members of Ameyuri's generation of swordsmen, Ameyuri wears bandages loosely tied around the neck. His swords are the twin swords called Kiba (Fangs). (This means that Raiga is not in it as these were his)

The final one is Mangetsu Hōzuki. Mangetsu has relatively long white hair and pointed, shark-like teeth, a trait that all known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist possess. He wears an outfit which consists of a dark sleeveless shirt, light colored pants and striped leg-warmers typical of his village. He carries a water bottle in a belt around his waist. He wears bandages around his neck, another trait shared by the seven swordsmen, and a standard Kirigakure forehead protector. Overall, Mangetsu carries a scroll that can put the seven swords into it. His sword is Hiramekarei.

Naruto was extremely scared as any child would be. You just bumped into a guy compared to you looks like a giant and will eat you without a second thought. In addition you still have that mob looking for you. This is definitely not Naruto's day.

He started to back up as his natural instinct to run kicked in. Zabuza looked down at the little gaki. The gaki for some reason interested him. He knew this boy was a pipsqueak. There were definitely some signs of starvation by the fact his stomach was starting to hang out. Yet with all of that he could feel a potential that if tapped in correctly could create a powerful shinobi that the elemental countries have ever seen.

Zabuza lifted the kid up from the ground with one hand. Before he could say anything to the boy, the mob appeared in view. They were shouting such things as 'there's the demon!; Let's kill him!; Let's burn him by the stake!'; etc.

Zabuza frowned but no one could see it. As they reached closer to the boy, Naruto tried to run in any direction other than the mob's direction. He was stopped by Kisame as he held him by the back of his orange jacket's collar. Naruto had fearful eyes as he thought this was going to be the end of his miserable life. He closed his eyes as he hoped that he died swiftly.

Yet nothing happened to him. He was still dangling from the hands or to be technical hand of Kisame. He opened his eyes to see Zabuza holding his head cleaving knife out. Zabuza growled at the group of confused, self-righteous civilians, "You better leave the gaki alone or you won't be alive."

The civilians were cowering as the felt a great amount of killing intent behind Zabuza's wise advice. They started to run away as they did not want to fight a man with a sword that is bigger than they are. The seven thought that these group of people were bunch of weaklings and weren't worthy of their time. Yet there was something that caught them off guard.

The young child was not even slightly affected by the Killing Intent. They knew the amount is enough to affect a medium Chūnin. The boy is clearly not a Chūnin, or for that matter an academy student. So why wasn't he affected by it? This train of thought was going through all of their heads.

Zabuza kneeled down to the boy and asked him, "Gaki, do you know where the Hokage Tower is."

Naruto nodded furiously as he said, "You want to meet with Hokage-Jiji. I can take you." Naruto started to run north as quick as his little legs can take him. Zabuza had a tick mark on his forehead. This boy looks like he has too much energy to use.

Kushimaru's eyes narrowed as he noticed something. Kushimaru said, "Seriously, I have a huge problem with Konoha. You see how some of these Genin are so blissfully aware of everything. I mean sure we have an appointment with the Hokage. That doesn't mean the shinobi here should be on arms about seeing seven people with weapon such as these. I mean think about it the Samehada is a sword that has been feared long before Sharky over here had it. Yet the ninjas are totally indifferent about it."

Ame said, "Relax Kushi. We're going to talk to the Hokage about it."

XXXXXXXXXXX Hokage XXXXXXXXXXX

The Sandaime was doing paper work. He was wearing his Hokage robes with the hat included. He truly hated doing paper work. It was just one big representation of how much Konoha has become more about being a bureaucracy than a dictatorship. It is about sign this, sign that, veto this bill, veto that bill. It has become frustrating as he has yet to do a quota of the successful Genin.

For that matter the well renowned Ninja Academy had become nothing but a joke. How in the world can you become the Kunoichi of the Year by getting a good grade in flower pressing? FLOWER PRESSING FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE. The Kyuubi attack has put a heavy toll on their forces. So they had to create a facade by making the Genin exams three extremely easy jutsus the Bushin, Kawarimi, and the henge. This made it so they can appear to be as strong as they were before.

He sighed as this can be the reason Konoha falls. He is truly thinking about an overhaul over the whole system. He remembered he had meeting but he couldn't remember who it was with. As his hand was getting carpal tunnel, his secretary's voice came over the intercom. She said a crude, disgusted voice, "Hokage-sama, the _boy _and seven of his friends want to see you."

He knew exactly who she was talking about. He could only do so much to punish her and the civilians as they have the ninjas around their weak fingers, for now any way. He did want to know who these seven said friends were. He said, "Let them in"

A faint buzzing sound was heard on the other side. A loud boisterous voice came out, "Hey Jiji! I hear that you're getting older every day!" The boy surely knew how to put a smile on an old man's face.

Sarutobi replied, "Ah, Naruto it is great to see you. Who are friends? I hear you have seven of them. You know seven is an extremely lucky number."

Naruto was jumping up and down as he was energetic as ever. He said, "Yea these guys helped and protected me from the mob who tried to hurt me." Sarutobi had a sad smile on his face. He did want to meet who these people were.

Sarutobi asked, "Naruto, can I see these friends?" Naruto nodded as he asked them to come in. Sarutobi had his head down at first writing something. His smile became one of shock. Right in front of him was The Seven Legendary Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. Sarutobi pressed the button under his desk to warn the ANBU of their presence. He looked on his desk with the peripheral vision that their documentation to be here was signed and processed. He pulled out his pipe and put is strong tobacco in it. He lit it and took a deep breath.

He said in a very deep and low voice, "What is it that you need?" there was an extreme amount of killing intent flaring from the old man. The Seven swordsmen started to sweat a little but otherwise they were as stoic as ever. Naruto of course is oblivious to the tension and killing intent said, "Umm Jiji, why are the birds falling out of the sky?"

If it was at any other time that would have been funny but it did break the ice and the tension. It enabled Ameyuri to speak. He said, "Hokage-sama, it is an honor to meet you. I am Ameyuri Ringo, the Tanraku (Short Circuit) and the leader of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. The extremely muscular one is Zabuza the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Mist). The one with the blue skin is Kisame the Motanai Bijū (The Tailed Beast without a Tail). The one with the mask is Kushimaru the Nuimomo Shisatsu (The Sewing Stabber). The one with the big nose is Jinin the Koppamijin (Smasher of Atoms). The one with eye patch is Jinpachi the Kirigakure no Manako (The Eye of the Mist). Finally the one with the water bottle is Mangetsu the Fūin no Kyuusaisha (The Savior of Seals)."

Sarutobi said, "Hello gentlemen. I must say you have some of the most _interesting_ monikers I have ever heard. Please have a seat. Do any of you smoke? Would you like a cup of tea perhaps? For the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist to visit another one of the Five Major Villages, it must be really important. Gentlemen, I'm all ears."

The Seven Swordsmen sat down in the chairs provided. Ameyuri said, "We don't smoke but tea would be nice thank you."

Sarutobi called in one of his other secretaries, Hikari in. He said, "Hikari-chan, would you be a dear and bring our guest some tea please?" She nodded feverishly and walked out. However before the door closed behind her, the Seven Swordsmen saw how she looked at Naruto. She sneered at the poor boy as he looked at her with deep confusion. The Seven decided to stay quiet and wait for Ms. Hikari to come back.

A few moments later, Hikari came back with the tea and gave everyone in the room some. Sarutobi took a drink of his tea. He said, "Ameyuri-san can you explain to me why you are here?"

After he took a sip of his tea Ameyuri said, "Hokage-dono, we are here to tell you what's going on in Kiri. We are in amidst of a civil war. The Yondaime Mizukage has put into place a Bloodline Purge. They are destroying people with bloodlines or special abilities. Before you start thinking that we want your help as in fighting or such things like that that is not what we want. We want you to do is give the people with bloodlines and their supporters asylum in Konoha temporarily. We have a plan to have a coup d'état in Kiri. We just need a base for our young ones. "

Sarutobi was in deep concentration. This could be an opportunity of a lifetime. Then again this could be the greatest fall of Konoha. He leaned back in his chair as a million thoughts were going through his head. He said, "I see. What I want to know is what will Konoha get out of this? I see that this helps your needs. What I don't see is what we gain from this. We would love to help your people but we need some incentive to help you. We need some compensation. Do you have any in mind?"

Ame was in a real pickle he didn't know what he could give them. They needed the money for when the invasion is finished. Something kept nagging at him. The way the boy kept getting cold hard stare from those who were clearly older and the way the Hokage had a guilty look on his face. He had an idea. He said, "Hokage-dono, what is the boy's name?"

Sarutobi was suspicious as to why they have such interest in Naruto. He asked, "May I ask why do you want to know the poor boy?"

Ame replied, "Well Hokage-sama, he looked like he would be an amazing shinobi when he grew up. His chakra levels are higher than anyone I've ever seen for someone his age. I just wanted to know who he was as he is very unusual."

Sarutobi leaned back into his chair and said, "Well Ameyuri-san, his name is Naruto Uzumaki." This caused the Seven Swordsmen eyes to become a little wide. Kushimaru was the most surprised as the Uzumaki had something to deal with the founding of Kirigakure.

Kushimaru said, "Hokage-dono is Naruto-san a true blood Uzumaki?" Sarutobi nodded causing Kushimaru to continue, He said, "Uzumakis are known for their use of kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and fuinjutsu. I was wondering if we could bring Naruto with us so he can harness his abilities. Before you say no, let's think of the possibilities that we both have. As a group, we are allowed to have apprentices. We try to choose people who are able to harness our techniques. Unfortunately we have not found an apprentice to pass down our techniques. I believe Naruto can be our apprentice and learn our ninjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, even fuinjutsu. I can guarantee that he could be a Chunin level shinobi or higher when everything is set and done."

He thought about it for a moment. This can work as it would take Naruto out of Konoha. Yet they can manipulate his mind to think and act like them. This could cost Konoha in the long run. He also is taking Naruto's feelings into account. You cannot just uproot a child from his home. Yet does Naruto even consider this place a home? He sighed as he asked, "How long are you going to stay here? I want to think about this for at least a night. Then I will give an answer in the morning."

Ameyuri accepted this deal. He was kind of happy because the longer they wait, the more of a chance the coop was not going to be successful. For the Hokage to even give it a thought was a great stride. He bowed to the Hokage and said, "Hokage-sama, thank you for your time. May we have a place to stay for the night?"

The Hokage gave them a few keys to a hotel and sent them away. Sarutobi was leaning in his chair as he saw Naruto who somehow befriended the Seven. Maybe this could be an advantage after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto actually followed the Seven Swordsman. Ever since he had seen Zabuza pull out his sword against the mob, Naruto was extremely interested in swords and wanted to learn kenjutsu. So he followed them hoping to find and learn some technique or something. So he ran and duck between alleyways.

The Seven Swordsman of the Mist knew they were being followed by the gaki. Using their ANBU hand signs they started to speak. Ameyuri said, "He's still following us why?"

Kisame grinned as he said, "Looks like we have a fan in Konoha. Do you guys want to lose him or what?"

Jinin said, "Well let's see. Let's have some fun. Split up and meet at the hotel. If he catches one of us, we will teach him something."

The others loved the idea. They agreed without a thought. They said, "On your mark, get set go!" They separated from each other and went many different ways. Naruto's eyes went wide. He chased after them. After all Naruto is not one to give up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 2 Hours Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The seven were barely even sweating. The only one that was really sweating was Mangetsu. That was only because he had to stay hydrated so he made himself sweat. They all met up at the hotel. They were slightly disappointed as Naruto wasn't able to catch them. They shrugged and were about to go into the hotel but something happened.

Someone dropped down from a tree. The person was sweating up a storm. He was panting as he looked up. He looked up with his amazing shiny blue eyes. He looked at them and said, "I finally caught you. Can you please teach me some cool sword tricks? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

The Seven were pretty shocked that they could not detect Naruto. They definitely needed to up their chakra signature training. They grumbled as they all had to teach the boy something.

Ameyuri kneeled down to the boy and said, "Ok Naruto, we will all teach you something. The thing is that we can't teach you kenjutsu because for one you don't have a sword. The second is if we teach you our kenjutsu styles we would be violating the code to only teach kenjutsu to the next generation of the Swordsman.

Before we start, why don't we introduce ourselves? You start." Naruto was at first deflated since he won't be able to learn any sword tricks. But he got his spirits back up because someone was willing to teach him something. He said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I think I know your names."

Ameyuri was getting amused. This kid is an Uzumaki. The Uzumakis were actually the first generation of the Seven Swordsman. He also wanted to see if this little child could remember their names. He said, "Oh is that so? Can you tell me who this big muscular guy is?" he had pointed to Zabuza.

Naruto put his hand under his chin. He thought about it for a moment. Then the name came into his head. He said, Oh yea that's any easy one. He is ... ZabuZabu." the seven except Zabuza tried to hold in their laughter. Zabuza one of the most dangerous shinobi of his generation just had his ego deflated by a small child. This will forever change the elemental nations. Naruto has been accepted by the Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

**Author's note: Ok I'm done with the first chapter. Now onto some other things to understand in this story Kisame didn't side with Yagura. Instead it was the fat one who he took the Samehada from. Next before anyone asks about how they can see he is the Yondaime's son but the villagers can't. **

**It is pretty simple. The villagers and the ninjas are in denial. Moreover they can't really look at Naruto without thinking about the Kyuubi. As a result they only see a monster that killed their families and etc. The Uzumakis in this story are known for their Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. **

**In this story Naruto will be powerful but he's going to earn it. He will win battles and lose battles. Pairing is a Harem. Well if you have read my other stories Hinata will be in it. The other who I haven't put in is Samui. Hinata is going to be OOC. She won't stutter or anything like that. Yes there will be some bashing mostly Sakura and Sasuke. Then I will stop bashing Sakura at some point. I hope to get some reviews please lol. Peace.**


	2. Naruto's Departure, Itachi's Plea

Ameyuri and Naruto were at the visitor's training ground. Naruto was currently sitting in lotus position as he saw Ameyuri showing him how to unlock his chakra. Ringo's chakra was flaring all around him. He didn't fully unlock it as it would alert the ANBU. He said, "Naruto-kun, what you must do to unlock your chakra is to create a connection between your mind and body then synchronize them. To do this your mind has to match your body. You can't lose concentration as it won't work. "

Naruto nodded his head furiously as he thought it was so cool that Ameyuri was able to make his chakra dance around him. So he closed his eyes and concentrated on the task at hand. As he concentrated on unlocking his tenketsu points, the ground around him started to shake. A transparent blue light started to cover Naruto. At the same time a bloody crimson light started to creep in and mix with the blue light.

As he concentrated even more the blue and red lights were swirling around him as if they were fighting each other. Slowly another light was coming. It was bright white and glowing. Ameyuri's eyes were wide as he has never seen anything like this before. For some reason this kid here has not one but three different chakras flowing through him. Ameyuri heard of people that has two chakras. One was theirs and the other was a demon. They were called Jinchūriki. But this, this was insane.

He knows that Yagura is the container of the Three Tailed Turtle but who is this Naruto Uzumaki? Naruto's eyes started to glow. As he opened his eyes from the pain his eyes had a doujutsu. Ameyuri tried to see which one it is but Naruto closed his eyes again. The auras of light disappeared. Naruto opened his eyes again but instead of having the doujutsu his eyes were their original bright blue.

Naruto was sweating and panting. He said, "Ameyuri-sensei, is that what you wanted me to do?' if Ameyuri was honest with himself, he would not be able to truly answer the question. Naruto though doesn't need to know that. Ameyuri said, "Yes Naruto-kun, you have unlocked your chakra. The question is do you know how to control it?"

Naruto shook his head telling Ameyuri that he didn't know. Ameyuri said, "Ok Naruto-kun, one of my partners will teach you how to control it. Take a break for a moment and he will be here shortly." with that Ameyuri got up and left to get another member.

Naruto on the other hand fell on his back. His breathing was ragged. He felt as if his soul was fighting something much bigger than anything he has ever felt before. He wondered was this how unlocking his chakra was supposed to feel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto's Mindscape XXXXXXXXX

In Naruto's mindscape an event was occurring. When he was unlocking his chakra he was also unlocking something bigger. The Kyuubi no Kitsune has awoken from her slumber.

Kyuubi looks amazing. She has fiery red hair with streaks of blonde highlights that went down to the middle of her back. Her five foot five frame is curved as if it was an hourglass. Her legs were silky smooth and toned. Her skin is fair and without a single flaw. Her bust was an easy C cup borderline D cup.

Her face was that of a goddess. She has a heart shaped face. She has red slitted eyes. She has beautiful plump lips. She has two earrings in each ear. She has nine fluffy red and yellow tails swaging behind her.

She stretched her body out as she yawned. She opened her eyes to see that she was not in her bed. In fact, she doesn't even know where she currently was. She looked and noticed that she was in some kind of dark, murky water. She started to wander around looking for Kushina. She feels her presence but it was definitely diluted.

She screamed, "Kushi-chan, where are you?" All it did was make the sounds bounce off the walls. She finally found a light and was surprised at what she has seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sandaime XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sandaime had called a meeting with the clan leaders and the elders. This was deeply important as it was the concern about Kiri. He will help the rebels. Now it is just the matter of what will they get out of it. The councilors started to pile on one by one.

Shikaku Nara was the first to come in. Shikaku has two scars on the right side of his face which are probably his most noticeable feature. He has dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears are also pierced. Shikaku wears a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards. He is the Jonin Commander and the main representative for the Ninja Council.

Behind him was one of his best friends, Inoichi Yamanaka. Inoichi has a long pony tail, darker in shade than his daughter's. He also has blue eyes. Inoichi is seen wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red coat. He is the Yamanaka Clan Leader.

The next one is Chouza Akimichi. Chōza has long red hair and has markings on his cheeks, with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi Clan. He is wearing a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armor that has the clan symbol "food" on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand guards, and instead of a forehead protector, wears a piece of cloth tied to his head, possibly to hold back his hair.

The next one is the Inuzuka Clan Leader, Tsume. Tsume has an animalistic look that has made her the hottest MILFs in Konoha. She has long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi outfit.

The next one is the stoic and analytical Shibi Aburame. Shibi, like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured. He wears dark glasses with a tassel hanging down from them. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He wears a high collared outfit and carries a large gourd on his back. He is the leader of the Aburame Clan.

The next one to come in was the arrogant Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku has short, brown hair and onyx eyes with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopts a stern look. He wears a black robe with gray pants with the clan symbol on the back when not on duty. While in his Jōnin uniform, he wears the standard ninja vest, a black tee-shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol, and a black cloak with white diamonds on the bottom that stops just before his ankles. On his right shoulder he has the Uchiha symbol tattoo. He is the second Jonin Commander

The one to come after the arrogant Uchiha Clan Leader is the stoically arrogant Hiashi Hyuga. He has long dark brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes. He has a tattoo of the Hyuga Clan symbol on his wrist. He is the clan head of the Hyuga family and the third Jonin Commander.

The Civilian Council came in. (Since they are not really important they don't need to be described). The next one to come in is in the elder Danzo Shimura. Danzō appeared as an old frail man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black shaggy hair, and his right eye is kept bandaged. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder.

Right next to Danzo is Homura Mitokado. Homura has gray hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. As an elder he wears the similar clothing as the Hokage.

Homura's partner in crime and when they were younger, lover is Koharu Utatane. Koharu's hair has grayed and she has aged gracefully. As a member of the Elder team, Koharu wears a simple long kimono, held closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. The pearls on her hair needle have also increased and tassels were added to the other end, her earrings are also considerably longer. Koharu has taken to squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in time.

She was the first to speak. She asked, "Sarutobi, may you please enlighten us as to why we are here for one and two why are the Seven Swordsman of the Mist are in Konoha without at least three squads of ANBU watching them?"

Oh how Hiruzen was going to enjoy this. He said, "Well while I have been doing paper work for the last few hours and I've been thinking. You know I've gotten requests to kill poor Naruto-kun, give the Civilian Council a squad of ANBU to watch over them, hell I even got one that wanted to spread the wealth of the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Senju bank accounts. Of course I denied every request. Yet I thought to myself. Who do you think you all are?

I am the Sandaime Hokage. You guys are nothing but advisors and messengers. For example Civilian Council you have become a parasite. Now I'm a nice Kage so I'm giving you a choice. You can resign, get about ten percent of the money you 'earned', and you can be with your families. Or you can stay right here and with your lack of skills to fight and be put in a coma or worse death. You have one second. "

As quick as their fat asses could take them, they split. Sarutobi still had that stern, serious look on his face. He slowly turned his head towards the Shinobi Council. They flinched at Sarutobi's gaze.

He said, "Now since they are gone from this council, it's time to deal with you guys. I'm going to tell you this once I'm in control. I'm the head honcho, the big chief, the big Hokage.

Remember you are my subordinates. That means in the way Konoha runs you have absolutely no say so. Your main job and obligation is to give messages to your clan and give me suggestions. The only ones who are excluded from this are Shikaku, Fugaku, and Hiashi.

They are only excluded from this because of the fact that Shikaku is our main strategist. Fugaku and Hiashi are the leaders of Konoha's police forces. So if you think more important than me you better pick up your clan and run because I'm not having it."

Fugaku winced slightly but not enough for anyone to notice. Sarutobi continued, "Now I'm going to tell a few things. The first thing is about the Ninja Academy. The rules are going to change. I don't give a flying fuck if we only have one Genin come out of the academy. With the new assessment, they must learn more than three weak ass jutsu. You want to pass you must know more than spelling, math, and other stuff like that. They will be groomed as true blue ninja; just like it used to be."

The Shinobi Council seemed to like this idea. Their forces needed skilled ninjas not a bundle amount of half-baked ninjas. They shook their head in agreement. Sarutobi was not done.

He said, "Now I'm going to tell you what's going to happen and you're going to shut up and listen. We are going to help the rebels in Kirigakure no Sato. The people with bloodlines and people who support them will be granted asylum in Konoha."

Fugaku once again winced as this was a big problem in the Uchiha plans. So for now he will be thinking of what to do.

"With this being the case I am allowing you to give me suggestions on what should we ask for in return. Remember that what you want is not necessarily what you will get."

XXXXXXXXX Two Hours Later XXXXXXXXX

The Shinobi Council has finally all left. He did notice something was off. Fugaku is normally a blowhard request asinine requests and such. This time Fugaku was extremely quiet. It was too quiet for his tastes. He became suspicious as to why he was so quiet. He was getting an ulcer from the thoughts going through his head.

As he was popping acid reducers, someone came into his office. It was an ANBU Captain with a weasel mask on. Sarutobi then put on his stern leadership face. He said, "Weasel, please take off your mask."

The ANBU took off his mask revealing Itachi Uchiha. He, like all members of his clan, possessed dark gray eyes, black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and a long ponytail in the back of his hair. Itachi's most distinguishing characteristics were the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes.

He is wearing his casual clothes that consist of a black Uchiha shirt with a large Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and black pants with a weapons pouch strapped to them.

Itachi said, "Hello Hokage-sama. I have something of deep concern for Konoha." Hiruzen noticed that this was deeply serious. Itachi was never one to joke around especially with the safety of Konoha. Sarutobi just said one word, "Explain"

Itachi said, "The Uchiha are trying to do a Coop d'état on Konoha. What they are doing is deploying members of the Uchiha Clan to Kiri."

Sarutobi cut him off for a moment as he asked, "What does the Uchiha want with the Civil War in Kiri?"

"There is a rumor that Yagura has been under a genjutsu. It sounds like a likeable story as of Yagura's past. He himself has a kekkei genkai. The Uchiha including myself have a superiority complex. With that being the case and the fact that Kiri has more blood lines than Konoha.

My father received a letter to deploy the members of the Uchiha Family to Konoha to take over Kiri. If they take over they will come for Konoha next. They would have better metals, jutsus and so much more. This will make them more equipped to kill Konoha."

Hiruzen surprisingly not surprised by this much. He has known that the Uchiha's are not Konoha's real ally. The very thought that they will kill bloodlines to take over Kiri and then to Konoha made Hiruzen's ulcer worse.

He said, "Itachi, what do you think we should do?"

Itachi sighed, "I have been thinking about this for a while to be perfectly honest. This conspiracy has been going on for three years now. They just couldn't find a location or a plan to do it. I find that there is really no other way to stop it now without a civil war occurring. I know one way that can do it and I'm ready to do it."

Sarutobi could tell that the emotionless Itachi had full of emotions in his statement. This made Sarutobi curious as to what was Itachi's plan. He said, "Itachi-kun, what is your proposal?"

"Hokage-sama, the only way to stop the Uchiha is to...eradicate them." The Hokage's eyes widened considerably. That is huge. He could see why Itachi had such stress in his eyes. To kill your family, to save strangers that you don't even know is deep.

Sarutobi asked, "Are you sure, Itachi-kun? No one is asking you to do this. May I ask as to why do you want to do this?"

"Hokage-sama, I am truly sure. The reason I want no need to do this is because of what the Civil War does to families. I was a young Genin when the Third Ninja War ended. I was at Takigakure and killed members of families. Some I even had to kill in front of them.

It was hurtful to kill a child's parents right in front of them. When the Kyuubi went on a rampage in Konoha, I started to get flashbacks from the war and saw their deaths. I vowed to myself that if I were ever given the chance to stop it I will do it at all costs. I have seen what happens to children of war. At least this way Sasuke-otouto will still be able to be friends with others than feeling that he himself is all by himself. I also have been under suspicion with the Uchiha Clan for a while especially since I unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Sarutobi had to admit that the Third Ninja War took a heavy toll on Itachi's mind. He sighed to himself. There has to be something he could at least give Itachi. He asked, "Itachi-kun is there anything you want in return for this burden?"

Itachi already knew what he wanted from the get go. He said, "There are a few things I want. I want you to keep this a secret from Sasuke. I want him to purify the Clan's name. Second my Kaa-san is dying a horrible death. Her chakra was tainted with the Kyuubi's destructive chakra. With the destructive chakra in her system, anytime she has used chakra she dies a little bit more. The only way she can be saved is to put her in those chambers that keep people alive as the chakra runs the course out of her body.

I want her to be able to live her life not under a regime of being an Uchiha. The only other thing I want is for Naruto-kun to be safe and out of the village. I know that without me there won't be any ANBU to truly save him when he is being hunted down. After this massacre is done with they will blame him by saying that the Kyuubi took control or something like that. He shouldn't be subjugated by the acts of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was only a few minutes born how could he cause that much destruction? That is the only thing I want."

Hiruzen's heartstrings were being pulled. Itachi Uchiha the man who will kill his whole family on one night only wants three things. The boy, no man has made a decision that will forever change Konoha. He sighed as this massacre of every man, woman, and child practically will be on his old conscious forever. He only hopes that as he gets older that he might get dementia and forget everything.

He looked at Itachi with a sad smile. He said, "Itachi-kun, I agree to your terms. I will put your mother in that facility. I will not tell your brother about what you have done and let him believe he is the only one that can purify the Uchiha's name. And I will let young Naruto leave the village. I'm going to send him with the Seven Swordsmen.

I am truly sorry that it has to be this way. I wish there was an alternative. I guess we have no other choice. When are you going to do this?"

Itachi said, "Tonight"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto an hour later XXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up after all the things he was taught today. He was taught how to unleash his chakra, how he could control it (although he wasn't able to do it yet) from Jinin, some physical workout like pushups, sit ups and crunches from ZabuZabu, some stealth training from Kushimaru, some sensoring tips from Jinpachi, some fuinjutsu like sealing supplies from Mangetsu, and finally how to cook fish by Kisame.

Right now he was going to Jiji's office to say goodbye to his new friends. As he walked with them he felt a sense of worth and belonging but also a sense of foreboding. He walked into Jiji's office.

Sarutobi said, "Hello Naruto-kun and the Seven Swordsman. Naruto-kun, can stay outside for a moment?" Naruto nodded furiously and left outside. Sarutobi put his stern face on. He looked at the Seven and said, "Now that Naruto cannot hear us, we can get down to business. Konoha will help the rebels in your fight. We will give your people refugee here. We just want a few things from you guys."

Ameyuri narrowed his eyes to see what the Hokage wants. He said, "I'm listening"

The Hokage said, "Well we just want a few water jutsus, a connection with the brand new Kiri, and finally the last one is more of a personal request. I want you to take Naruto-kun with you. I want you to train him and let him comeback within twelve years or when he is done with training." Ameyuri's eyes bugged out a little bit. He thought that Konoha would ask for something totally asinine.

All he wanted was some jutsu, a partnership and to train a boy who they all for some reason like. Zabuza and Kisame like the boy because they were treated like monsters. Kushimaru is lanky and sometimes as energetic as Naruto. Jinin likes him because he loved to learn. Jinpachi likes him because just like his distinct eye patch, and black lips, Naruto also has distinctive marks on his face. Mangetsu liked him because he reminded him of his little brother Suigetsu. Finally Ameyuri likes Naruto because he is short.

They have no problem teaching him how to be a ninja. Ameyuri said, "This is very acceptable offer Hokage-sama. We accept. Do you want to tell Naruto or should we?" Sarutobi pulled out four scrolls and gave them to Ameyuri.

He said, "Right here are his clothes, some different techniques that he can learn. There are some equipment such as kunai, shuriken, and other weapons he may need. If he gets mistreated, or killed all bets are off. Got it?" Hiruzen put a lot of Killing Intent into his threat. They were all affected by it.

Naruto who was outside with the secretary said, "Secretary-san, why are you on the ground sweating?"

Ameyuri had to admit in Naruto's case ignorance is bliss. Ameyuri said, "We understand Hokage-sama. We will let you tell Naruto." They got up and walked of the office let the Sandaime talk to Naruto.

Sarutobi looked at the small five year old boy with a sad smile. He was going to miss Naruto a lot. He was like a grandson to him. He told himself it was for the best for Naruto. Yet there is always that doubt that creeps in. He said, "Naruto how would you like to explore the world?"

Naruto jumped up and down. He said, "Can I Jiji? Really can I go? Can I go?" Hiruzen had a tear go down his face. He nodded.

He said, "Naruto-kun, I'm letting you go with Ameyuri and the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. They are going to travel all around the world. You will learn some new techniques and how to be a super great ninja. Naruto-kun, I want you to have fun. I know you might get a little homesick, so I'm putting a symbol on you so I can talk to you whenever you want to talk.

Naruto started to cry a little bit as the statement finally processed what that meant. He was not going to be with Jiji on his adventures. He hugged the old man as Jiji told that everything will be alright. Naruto wiped his eyes with his sleeve and gave the Sandaime a big, wide, toothy smile. He said, "Jiji, when I come back you better be ready for me to take that hat away. After all I'm going to be Hokage, Datteabyo!"

This made the old man smile. Naruto would be a great Hokage one day. He patted Naruto's head and sent him off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later that Night XXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto and the Seven Swordsman were leaving, something was coming in. Naruto walked away not knowing that the rain will forever wash away the old Konoha. As it has always been with soil, sun and water a seed will always be able to grow.

**Author's note: I'm done with this chapter. In the next few chapters we will be mostly concerned about Naruto's training and Kiri's rebellion. So that means we are going into AU and not follow canon until Naruto comes back. As to the names of the Swordsman they are canon names so. **

**In addition Mikoto Uchiha will be a part of the Harem. She will be about the same age as Naruto which will be explained later. A lot of people like Tayuya so she has a likeable chance of making it in. If you have any questions just hit me up on a PM. Remember to review and review.**


	3. Land of Ice

_Previously on The Legendary Swordsman_

_Naruto started to cry a little bit as the statement finally processed what that meant. He was not going to be with Jiji on his adventures. He hugged the old man as Jiji told that everything will be alright. Naruto wiped his eyes with his sleeve and gave the Sandaime a big, wide, toothy smile. He said, "Jiji, when I come back you better be ready for me to take that hat away. After all I'm going to be Hokage, Datteabyo!"_

_This made the old man smile. Naruto would be a great Hokage one day. He patted Naruto's head and sent him off._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later that Night XXXXXXXXXXX_

_As Naruto and the Seven Swordsman were leaving, something was coming in. Naruto walked away not knowing that the rain will forever wash away the old Konoha. As it has always been with soil, sun and water a seed will always be able to grow._

**Chapter 3: Land of Ice **

Naruto was walking with the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Well actually he is being carried on the back of Kisame. He was a little too small to jump from tree to tree. Plus his energy was low from the various training. He was slowly but surely falling asleep. Kisame looked over to Ameyuri and said, "Ame, what are we going to train the Gaki in first?"

Ame thought about for a moment. What were they going to teach Naruto-kun? Hmm they all are going to teach him their personal styles. With this it includes physical training, throwing, chakra training, fuinjutsu training, eating correctly, and diplomacy which including the ability to read and write.

He said, "ok guys Kisame brought up a good point. What are we going to teach Naruto-kun? How I see it we are going to each teach him something an hour a day. Then I thought about making an alternate teaching schedule. I will write it down to show you what it is.

For now lets get some rest at the nearest village. While there I will be writing the schedule. I believe Naruto-kun here has the potential to be a swordsman. After all he is a Namikaze and an Uzumaki." The rest of the team agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Mindscape XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was blissfully unaware of how his life is being scheduled. Right now he was in a sewer. For what felt like hours of walking he reached a point where he saw a single pipe. As he was walking around he kept seeing more and more pipes. Some pipes had a gel like liquid that were red, blue, purple, and white. It was flowing into a big orb. As the orb was receiving the gel it pulsed. He walked towards the orb.

As he touched the orb. At first nothing happened. Then it turned deeply red. It pulsed and forced Naruto back. He hit the wall and became unconscious. As he was fading away, a certain little vixen was peeking around the orb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Outside World XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes not knowing where he is. He rubbed his eyes to see if he sees anything familiar. He got out of the bed that he noticed he was laying on. He walked towards the door and opened it.

He saw that Zabuza was waiting for him. He said, "Zabuzabu-sensei, where are we?" Zabuza's eye twitched. He really hated that nickname. He said, "Gaki, lets get going. We're going to meet with the others. "

Naruto got out of the room and followed Zabuza. Naruto asked once again, "Zabu-sensei, where are we?"

Zabuza replied, "Gaki, we are in the hotel in Aisu no Kuni (Land of Ice). The Land of Ice is a quarter of a way from Kirigakure. There are 4 lands between Kiri and Konoha. This is the first one starting from Konoha. The next one after it is Yugan no Kuni (Land of Lava). The next one is Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). Then finally Jouki no Kuni (Land of Steam).

The four are connected from Konoha to Kiri. The travel from Konoha to Kiri starts here. At the Land of Ice's peak there is lava. The ice here is special as it takes so long to melt. An average size boat of ice can last at least five hours on the lava. When the boat reaches the Land of Lava, the built up ice around it causes a waterfall and waves. When you go down to the Land of Waves you start to see the Land of Steam. If you go down a little further, you will reach Kiri. "

Naruto's little bright blue eyes were wide as that sounded so cool. He little mind was thinking a question. He asked, "Zabu-sensei, What is the river called?"

Zabuza replied, "The river is called The River of Four Corners or the Catalyst River. It is said that there is a land that's name escapes me (Five internet dollars for what land that is ). It is said when that land well disappeared is the best way to described it, the river appeared. The river is said to protect and hide the land.

Now what I meant to tell you is your training regime. The Land of Ice has the average temperature of Negative twenty-one degrees. This a perfect place to train."

Naruto looked at Zabuza as if he was crazy. He stuttered, "W-what do you mean that this is the perfect place to train. It is so cold outside."

Zabuza had a shark eating (yes I mean shark eating) grin on his face even though it is concealed by the wrappings. He said, "That's the best part. The shivering cold will help you in your future training."

Naruto was a little scared. He did notice however that it is extremely hot in the halls. Now as anyone with the slightest bit of common sense would want to know why. He asked, "Zabu-sensei, why is it extremely hot in here if it is cold outside?"

Zabuza had to admit it feels actually pretty good to feel like a real sensei. The boy is a kid of curiosity. Usually that is in the middle of good and bad for ninja. He said, "Well Naruto, the ice that encases the the hotel is the same that is used on the river. Remember most lava is stronger than fire. The fire is insulated by the ice as it takes a long while for the ice to even get a little melt.

The fire's smoke actually gets purified. The smoke reaches a spinning filter that has the ability to clean and purify it by have something enzymes eat it."

Naruto exclaimed, "So a big monster named emzhne comes and eats the smoke?" Thats so cool! Can we meet him. I want to see how he eats it."

Zabuza looked at the kid like he was stupid. He realized that the brat was still only five years old. He thought about that the monster comparison is a way for Naruto to understand what's going on. He said, "A little bit later Gaki. We have to make time for you to start your initial training. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Half an Hour XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Zabuza saw the others outside waiting for them. He was surprised that some of them were shirtless. He looked up at Zabuza with deep confusion. He asked, "Zabu-sensei, why don't the others have a shirt on?"

Zabuza grinned and said, "This is your first start of training you will receive. Go talk to Ame over there." Naruto hesitantly walked outside. He felt the cold brute force of cold air hit him. He jumped back inside as his little body was freezing. Ameyuri shooke his head as he sighed.

He said, "Naruto-kun, you have to come out here if you want to be a super great ninja." Naruto hid behind Zabuza shaking his head saying no. Zabuza was not one for games lifted Naruto up by his orange jacket. He walked outside with the shivering Naruto in one hand. He held Naruto up as Ameyuri explained to Naruto the schedule they have for him.

"Naruto-kun, trust me I know its cold here but if you want to be a good ninja you must endure things such as frozen weather. With that point being said, we are going to teach you to train your chakra. If you train your chakra correctly you can use it to do many things.

People believe that you can only do jutsus and things like that. That is true but it can also do some other things . Zabuza bring him into the hotel. I will explain things in there. I want you guys to set up your training stations."

Zabuza simply grunted his response. He carried Naruto who was looking like an icicle into the hotel then dropped him. Naruto rubbed his backside as he just realized falling hurts. Ameyuri came in an said, "Naruto-kun come here for a minute."

Naruto walked over to Ameyuri and plopped on the ground. Ame saw that he had Naruto's attention started to speak.

"Naruto-kun you saw the others shirtless and not affected by the ice. The reason we weren't affected was because of the manipulation of something called chakra. Do you know what chakra is, Naruto-kun?" Naruto shook his head.

Ameyuri explained, "Naruto-kun, chakra is an essence of life. Think of it as a big gel like battery. You know how toys have that battery that makes it start well thats what chakra is. If chakra is a big battery then it has more uses than using jutsus right?" Naruto nodded yes.

"Your right. Think about it as taking the battery out of your toy and putting it in another toy that uses the exact same battery. Well chakra is the same way. Chakra is the power source that makes jutsus work. Yet Naruto-kun, chakra can be used as an external heating system. Remember when I taught you to unlock your chakra and it took form.

Well it is the same way. You can control your chakra by doing various types of exercises. For example from what I've heard Konoha meditate leaves, kunais, shuriken and various things like that. I do know however that they do something called tree walking. In Kiri it so much different. Sure we both learn the ability to walk on water. The initial stage is different.

In Kiri, we do temperature changing. Temperature changing is a much more harder to do. You see with the change of chakra you can make it as a thermostat. You can make the chakra make your body extremely hot or extremely cold. With the mere low use of chakra you can make your body cold as ice. With the use of more chakra you can turn your body as hot as fire."

Naruto seemed to understand. He knew what a thermostat was because the matron of the orphanage used to grab him and show him the thermostat and put it at zero degrees. She then closed the door on him and left him to freeze. He started to shake his head to try and forget the memories. Unknown to Naruto, Ameyuri saw the wince that Naruto did unintentionally.

Ameyuri noticed that Naruto tried to forget so he didn't say anything. He continued, "Naruto-kun we are going to start this training by going outside. We are going to unleash our chakra and try to harness it. I want you to hold my hand so you can feel the change in temperature. "

Naruto grabbed the man's hand. It felt normal like a seventy-three degree temperature. As they stepped outside Naruto felt Ameyuri's chakra rise. In addition, he felt the man's temperature rise. His eyes became wide in surprise. Ameyuri smirked as Naruto thought this was so cool.

He said, "Ok, Naruto-kun unleash your chakra" Naruto unleashed his chakra as asked. Ameyuri released Naruto's hand. Naruto's chakra blew up. His chakra was all around him glowing a deep blue. Yet the look of Naruto's face showed how much chakra he was using. His face was sweating as his chakra was extremely hot and was starting to burn the ice. Ame put his hand on Naruto to get Naruto's attention.

Naruto stopped unleashing the chakra as his concentration was broken by Ame. He looked up at the man and said, "Ame-sensei, is that how it's supposed to be?" Ame, had a smile on his face and tapped him on the shoulder.

He said, "Naruto-kun, you've gotten the initial part. You see you released your chakra and kept it from coming down. You see you must be able to keep your body's temperature at that the exact same degree. The heat must expand to every part of your body. That's what makes it so hard. You must channel chakra on every part of your body. When you are able to do this you can climb trees with no hands as your body will be able to change how much chakra or battery power you need. "

Naruto beamed as he got a part of it down. He went into concentration and started to work on the task at hand. Yet the more he concentrated, the more his head started to throb. It wasn't from the concentration but something even more devious...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Kirigakure XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Mizukage's office two people were plotting and planning. The first one was standing up. He was the current Mizukage, Yagura.

Yagura has messy gray hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way down his cheek. He has a dull expression and wears a gray undershirt with short mesh sleeves which has a metal plate of a Kirigakure forehead protector sewn onto it over which he also wears a green poncho, a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green indument over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots opened on the back, and on his back he carries a staff-like pole weapon with uneven hooks with a green flower on the end of the larger hook.

He said to the one sitting down, "My lord is the plan going as planned? The person who had his head down had a huge smirk on his face. The person did not look up as he knew everything was coming to fruition. All he needs is the key to come out of hiding.

He said, "Why yes Yagura-kun, everything is going according to place. The world will be under my control. Now the Uchiha Clan's destruction is crucial. They were merely in the way. Poor Itach-kun having to sacrifice himself by killing those stupid fools. Unfortunately it will all be for naught. Konoha's demise is around the corner. Then the world's demise is next.

We are going to work on taking out the rebels. We are to unleash **it**. It will definitely draw them out. Hopefully they will bring the **key** to me." The person started to laugh maniacally. His lone eye showed the boy with the blond hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt like passing out. The chakra control was extremely hard to do. If it was easy then everyone and anybody can be a ninja. Since thats not the case, it's not easy. Naruto opened his eyes as he was starting to get it. Yet as he was forming his chakra into a heater, his headache grew. It was getting worse and worse.

It was until he passed out on the floor. That the pain stopped. Luckily Naruto able to get in safely by Kisame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Two Hours Later XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to see the Seven looking into his face. Kisame was the first to speak, "Gaki, you okay? You passed out on the ground. What happened?"

Naruto put his hand on the back of his head. He said, "Well all I remember is that I was changing the temperature. Once I was starting to get into it, I started to have pains in my head. It got so bad that I fell back and went sleep. That's all I remember."

Ameyuri started to have suspicions with this headache. He put it aside for now as it was not as important. He said, "Ok, Naruto take a rest for the remainder of the day. Tomorrow we will work on your physical fitness, eating habits and seals. For tonight I will let you eat whatever you want."

Naruto was surprised as he was going to learn different things. He always wanted to learn something. His stomach did growl though as he was hungry. He said, "I want miso ramen please."

Kisame gave Naruto a predator type grin. He put his hand on Naruto's small shoulder. He said, "Gaki, from what I've see in your body physique you have been depraved of your nutrients. You also have been eating lots of ramen. Don't worry about eating ramen tonight. Tomorrow will be a different story. We will get you back into healthy shape in no time."

Naruto looked up at Kisame and asked, "Ne Same-sensei, I have a question. Why are you the one who is teaching me about foods? In addition how do you know so much about food?" The Seven Swordsman except Kisame groaned. With the exception of fighting, Kisame loved talking about food. No matter if it is seaweed or a turkey or even a whale. If you can cook it, Kisame knows about it.

Kisame said, "Gaki, the Seven Swordsman of the Mist are more than just plain old swordsman. We all have other abilities and responsibilities to the Seven. Zabuza is the physical instructor. He makes sure we stay in shape. Ameyuri is the diplomat and overall leader of the group. Kushimaru actually sews our materials such as armor and clothing together especially during battle. Jinin is actually a fully licensed blacksmith who has the ability to make metals and create weapons. Jinpachi is able to sense anyone with the bloodline to create an invisible force field that can make us more aware of our surroundings and things like that. He also our team medic.

Mangetsu is the seal master of our team. He is able to create seals that can make weapon animate like the Samehada and the Hiramekarei. He can also create seals that make the Kubikiribocho repair itself and the splash survive thousand explosion tabs and not get a single scratch on it. Me on the other hand bave a different responsibility. I am the team's cook. I can cook anything and everything. With me being the cook, I also have the responsibility to be the teams dietician. I am to make sure that the team stay healthy and doesn't get poisoned by food. I also know what is edible and what's not. I can also tell you what you need to eat and how to convert calories and carbs into energy that can be that extra boost.

So overall Gaki, we all have a job to do. We are not only going to teach you kenjutsu, and chakra control. We are going to teach the other specialties that we have. So Gaki don't worry your malnourished body. We are going to get you into shape and get you ready to be the greatest Hokage."

Naruto jumped up and yelled, "Yea, I'm going to be the greatest Hokage to ever exist, Datteabyo" The Seven looked at Kisame. None of them knew Kisame could be charismatic. He just shrugged his shoulders as he himself didn't know. This boy has started to bring out different sides of them that didn't know existed. As time has gone on Naruto is slowly changing for Gaki (brat) to Otouto (brother).

**Author's note: Ok I revealed some things but there is many things that are a mystery. Now before people ask questions as to why Naruto thought the enzyhme is a monster or that chakra is a battery. Well he is only five years old. I want him to be a realistic five year old and compare it to a monster, battery and anything else that would make him comprehend. I originally going to make him learn things from Kisame, Mangetsu, etc. In this chapter but I decided to add a special, critical piece instead. **

**The four lands are not canon. So it is hard to truly explain it but I wanted to make a straight line from the solid of water to vaper process. The war has barely started. The question is whats going on with Naruto and headaches. Remember to review please. I love the reviews from the first two chapters. Thanks for correcting mistakes I made.**

**By the way I meant to add this I don't own Naruto. So no suing of me. If you have questions you can PM me. Don't ask about the Harem. The pairings are undecided. I have an idea as to who, but I might change it so you're going to have to read to find out. **

**Ja for now**

**JK10 **

**Edited on february 16: sorry I made a mistake on the Kyuubi part. She wasn't supposed to know Minato. She did however know that Kushina was pregnant because Naruto unconsciously was drawing her chakra hence the whisker marks. **


	4. The Ice is forming

**Author's note: Hey guys. I've noticed that a lot of people want to know who is in the harem and whose not. Now I know some will be disappointed to know Hinata is in it. For those who hate her because of her stuttering and her mannerisms well luckily for you she won't be like that. She will be the definition of OOC. Now the other two choices that made are Samui and Mikoto. There are about four to seven choices left. Since I'm extremely indecisive on who to choose I will put a poll up and let you decide. I am making the rules right here and now. The beautiful, elegant, amazing pinkette known as Sakura will NOT BE IN THE HAREM. So if you hope to see Sakura as Naruto's mate, well you're looking at the wrong story. **

**It is not because I don't like her (much). It's just that it is easy for her to be a plot device. Tsunade will not be in it either. Haku will be a choice. Ino most likely won't be a choice.**

**The Kyuubi doesn't know Minato. She does know who Kushina is and knew she was pregnant. She doesn't know Naruto is their kid. She doesn't even know that Kushina's child made it that night. Anyway I want to get to the story so go to the page and vote. I don't own Naruto. **

_Previously on The Legendary swordsman_

_"...__So overall Gaki, we all have a job to do. We are not only going to teach you kenjutsu, and chakra control. We are going to teach the other specialties that we have. So Gaki don't worry your malnourished body. We are going to get you into shape and get you ready to be the greatest Hokage."_

_Naruto jumped up and yelled, "Yea, I'm going to be the greatest Hokage to ever exist, Datteabyo" The Seven looked at Kisame. None of them knew Kisame could be charismatic. He just shrugged his shoulders as he himself didn't know. This boy has started to bring out different sides of them that didn't know existed. As time has gone on Naruto is slowly changing for Gaki (brat) to Otouto (brother)._

**Chapter Four: The Ice is Forming**

Naruto woke up at five a.m. As he stretched he saw a notice right on the desk next to him. He grabbed it and saw it was instructions or a schedule. It read:

5:00 A.M.-7:00 A.M.: Physical Fitness with Zabuza

7:10 A.M.- 9:00 A.M.: Cooking with Kisame

9:10 A.M.- 12:00 P.M.: Sealing with Mangetsu

12:10 P.M.- 1:00 P.M.: Lunch with the team

1:10 P.M.- 3:00 P.M. Sewing with Kushimaru

3:10 P.M.- 5:30 P.M. Blacksmith with Jinin

5:45 P.M.- 6:25 P.M. Dinner with the team

6:35 P.M.- 7:35 P.M. Medicine with Jinpachi

7:45 P.M.- 8:45 P.M. Diplomacy with Ameyuri

8:45 P.M.- 9:45 P.M. Play time with any member

Naruto looked at the note. He noticed that he only had a few minutes to get ready and get to Zabuza. He took a quick shower. He ran out of his hotel room. He ran as fast as he possibly could. He cut corners and turn to see Zabuza outside in the training ground just behind the hotel. His eyes went wide as he saw he only had one minute to make it there. He ran his little heart out and made it just in time.

His heart was pounding hard. He was panting really hard. He also noticed that the training ground here is actually quite hot instead of cold. He looked at Zabuza. Zabuza had an impassive look on his face. He looked at a watch that Naruto didn't know he had. He said, "Ready for training, Gaki?"

Naruto nodded his head saying, "Yosh, I'm ready for anything you can throw at me! Ouch!" Naruto stopped speaking as he felt a weapon hit him. Naruto looked up at Zabuza with wide eyes. Zabuza simply shrugged. He said, "I thought you were ready for anything I throw at you. Lucky for you it was only a blunt kunai.

Now let's start your training. Come here we are going to start by doing fifty push ups. They will be five sets of ten. Ready begin!"

Naruto dropped down to the ground and started to do incorrect push ups. Zabuza stopped Naruto and grabbed him up. Naruto looked at Zabuza in surprise. Was he doing the push ups wrong? This is what he saw some of the Jonin do. He said, "Ne Zabu-sensei is that how we are supposed to do it right?"

Zabuza just sighed as he shook his head. He noticed that Naruto wasn't taught physical training. It looks like all he could do was run. Yet even then it was more of a survival run. It wasn't a proper run. He sighed as he wondered what did this boy do to get this treatment.

He said, "Gaki, a push up is having your feet together, your butt straight not poking out, and making sure your body doesn't hit the ground. Like this." Zabuza got on the ground and showed him the proper way to do it. Naruto's eyes went wide due to the fact that he realized his mistakes.

So the five year old followed his new sensei. He adjusted himself to the way Zabuza was positioned. As soon as he got it Zabuza yelled, "Stop". Naruto promptly stopped. He said, "Ok, Naruto I want your body to be able to learn this position. So for the next two minutes your going to stay there. Every time you fall you will start all over again. Starting now. GO!"

Naruto stood there trying to be as strong as possible. This unfortunately lasted about 30 seconds when Naruto started to tremble. 15 seconds later he couldn't hold and fell to the ground with an oof. Naruto had a disappointed look on his face. How was he supposed to be Hokage if he could not stay in a single position. He could not even do a single push up right.

Naruto snarled which sounded like a small roar and got back into position. Zabuza on the other hand didn't expect the boy to stay there for two minutes. After all this was his first time. If was able to do it he would be extremely surprised. He did however like the fact Naruto had determination to get up and try again.

It has been about an hour now and Naruto has been making progress. He can hold it for a minute forty-five seconds. His sweat was beating down his bony chest. His determination showed that he would not stop. This made Zabuza extremely happy. Zabuza unlike many people liked the student who didn't get it the first time but they kept trying and trying until they got it right.

They were called hard workers. They don't stop because they couldn't do it. They will not have a pansy student. Nope, with the influence of the Seven and the desire to be Hokage, Naruto will be a hard working, powerful ninja. He smiled at that. Although it is always a dream to be a powerful ninja, it is much better to have a student that became even more powerful shinobi than you. You will go down as the teacher who taught the best.

He said, "Naruto, it's time fore you to go to Kisame. He most likely will be in the kitchen. Tomorrow we will work on some other stuff. Don't be late. If you are late by even a second I will make you run fifty laps around without stopping!" If Naruto was intimidated by this statement, he surely didn't show it. He had a determined look on his face.

He said, "Hai, Zabu-sensei, I will be here earlier than today." He did a salute and ran out to his next destination. Zabuza had a happy grin on his face. He said to himself, "the boy is going to be great if he keeps this up. We're going to have to humble him before he get big headed. Well back to work."

Zabuza stood on his middle fingers and did vertical push ups.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kisame XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame was patiently waiting for Naruto. He knew Naruto had sometime to get here from the training ground but still. He saw Naruto coming in the kitchen panting. Kisame had a toothy shark grin.

He said, "Naruto, welcome to Shark's Kitchen. Here is my domain. This hotel is actually own by us so we all have our own special place to train and do our specialty. Now here is where I will teach you how to cook and everything that comes with it.

Today's lesson is more of an introduction. When I teach how to cook, I do more hands on training. But because you are a little gaki, I won't do that just yet. I don't want you cut yourself with a knife." He laughed at the end. Naruto thought that was just messed up but didn't say anything about it.

Kisame continued with a serious face, "Now Naruto you are going to learn food language or lingo. The words that must be instilled in your brain are calories, carbohydrates, sugars, fats, sodium, and protein. These are the words of the day. These are what supposed to be in your diet. I am going to explain what they all do starting with calories.

Calories are units of measurements for energy specifically heat. Calories are the potential energy that we store in our bodies to use for other things. Human beings need these calories to survive. We use these calories to make our heart pump blood, our lungs breathe in air etc. Yet as in anything too many calories can be a bad thing. As I said it stores inside your body. If you don't do anything like exercise and sit around or if you eat more calories than you use, you get well fat.

Fats are not exactly easy. There are two different kinds. One is called saturated fat. That is the bad kind. They are carbon without being double bonded with hydrogen. You don't need to know what that means yet. They are used in cooking oils, and things like that. Unsaturated fat are the double bonded ones they are the good fat that stores your fat. It helps us for a just in case moment where we have no food.

He went on about carbs, protein, and the important things. He needed to tell Naruto a truth. He said, "Now Naruto the reason you are malnourished is because of the fact that you have not been eating or you have not been eating the right thing. From what I have noticed from the way you carry yourself, it seems like you only have been eating ramen. Don't get me wrong, I don't have any problems with ramen. It is really delicious but too much of it will raise your sodium levels and you don't get any nutrients. "

Naruto's eyes went wide. How could Kisame tell that just by looking at him? He tried to say something but nothing came out. This gave Kisame the ability to give his toothy grin. Kisame said, "Gaki, I bet you want you want to know how I can tell just by looking at you. It's pretty simple but right now is not the time. Well since you learned the most important thing about the cooking, I will teach you some of my kenjutsu style."

Kisame pressed a button under the kitchen table. Suddenly a wall behind the table was lifted up. The table slid to the right giving Naruto and Kisame a pass through. Naruto's eyes opened up in surprise. He thought that kind of stuff happens in the movies.

In the room, the floors were separated by land and water. Across the walls was a clear glass aquarium. The aquarium have sharks of all types swimming around. On the back wall there was an open scroll with a kanji symbol on it. It said 'Shark Summoning'. Below it there was weapon racks that had different weapons from a spear to a scimitar.

Naruto's eyes were widened by this room. Kisame smirked as Naruto was absorbing the room. Kisame said, "Gaki, welcome to SHARK. SHARK stands for Survival Harness Abilities Realm Killing. Don't worry about the Killing part. In this room or well for me realm I train with the sharks. I use the sharks for combat as they are versatile. Their mere nature is to kill."

Naruto looked at Kisame with wide eyes. He asked, "Same-sensei, why sharks? What made you say, 'ok I'm going to train with sharks'?"

Kisame laughed as he said, "Now that's a story to tell. It begins with my family ancestry. The legend goes that there was an almighty shark demon. He well mated with my ancestor and the rest is history. "

Naruto whined, "Same-sensei, why was it so short? I know it was more dramatic, action, or something. Come on sensei."

Kisame had a tick mark on his forehead. The boy wanted to pry his family history. Or did he want a bed time story? He shook his head and sighed. He said, "Gaki, I'm not going into detail. Anyway right over there is the shark summoning scroll. Heh if your good enough I might let you sign the scroll and summon them."

Naruto was confused as he never seen a summon that he could remember consciously. As a result he said, "Ne, What do you mean summoning, Same-sensei? What is a summon anyway? What can you do with a summon anyway?" Kisame's eye started to twitch. He could not get his head around the fact that Naruto, a kid from Konoha did not know what a summoning was. For Kami sakes, The Sannin, Sandaime, and even the Yondaime had a summoning contract. He had a small frown on his face.

He said, "Naruto, a summoning contract is a contract in which an animal or something bonds with you. Sometimes you are able to summon weapons. Now I won't go much into it because this is not the class for that. In fact, its time for that class in fifteen minutes. Next class we will work on stealth and swimming. Now get going. His room is all the way upstairs."

Naruto made a two finger salute to his sensei and ran. Kisame just shook his head as Naruto was very energetic. Kisame smirked as he pulled out a fish out of the water. He said to himself, "If this isn't karma, then I don't know what is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto made it up the stairs. He saw Mangetsu sitting in the lotus position. Mangetsu's eyes were closed as he was concentrating. He knew Naruto was right in front of him. He said, "Naruto-kun, sit down in lotus position." Naruto did as he was asked and wondered what was in front of him.

Mangetsu smirked as he said, "It seems like you want to know what all this stuff in front of you is." Naruto's eyes went wide as Mangetsu did not even open his eyes to make an observation. Mangetsu once again smirked. He loved doing this to his otouto, Suigetsu. Suigetsu was always creeped out by it.

Mangetsu said, "I bet you want to know how I can observe you like that. Well Naruto welcome to the world of fuinjutsu. The world of seals is an intricate part of the ninja world. It is unfortunately a dying trade. The world of sealing is so amazing. For example, you can make a sword sentient or you can make explosion tags and so much more. Before I go into deep understanding of sealing, are there any questions?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment. He remembered what Kisame-sensei said to him. He asked, "Getsu-sensei, how were summoning scrolls created. How can you create a bond with animals? That's so cool. How many bonds can you have with animals? How many summonings do you have?"

By this time, Naruto was jumping in excitement. Mangetsu just shook his head. Yup Naruto is just like Suigetsu. He started to laugh as he started to answer Naruto's questions. He said, "Your first two questions will be answered when you get older. The way to summon takes a while to understand. The next question about how many bonds you can have is easy to answer. You can have a hundred of them but you must be extremely talented and everything has to be aligned. Normally a person has one or two. I personally have one contract, the alligators."

Naruto was surprised that you could have hundred of summons. Mangetsu continued, "Naruto-kun, the art of fuinjutsu is not an easy skill. The prerequisite for fuinjutsu is A) the ability to be precise, B) the ability to use chakra. C) to understand the concept of failure. D) the ability to see everything for what it is and what it isn't. That means the notion of "ignorance is bliss" must be thrown out of the window.

These are things you will eventually learn and unfortunately experience. As a result of these prerequisites you can't learn fuinjutsu yet. What we will learn today is the origin of fuinjutsu. Later I will teach you precision of kanji symbols. Ok Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. He was slightly disappointed that he won't learn the full art of fuinjutsu but hey he is only just five. So to learn anything about it is amazing. So he looked Mangetsu in the eye and was ready to learn.

Mangetsu smirked slightly. He coughed and started to speak. He said, "Ok Naruto, the world of seals is used all around the world. For example, hand signs. Hand signs are actually seals that use the zodiac symbols. Now the word SEALS is an acronym or a word that is made up of the first letter in a group of words. SEALS stands for Symbols Exhibiting Anomaly of Life Sustainment.

What this means in a nutshell is that seals are mere symbols that were given the ability of life. Now remember when Ameyuri taught you that the main life force of the world is chakra, what does that mean Naruto?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment. His eye went wide in realization. He said, "If seals are symbols that are alive, then that means that it has chakra. But if that is the case then how is it possible for symbols to hold chakra? Is it special ink, paper, or what?"

Mangetsu replied, "Very good observation Naruto-kun. No it is not the ink or the paper. It is actually the person and the symbols themselves. For example if you write "Hi (Fire)" on a piece of paper and add chakra, nothing happens. Yet if you write "heat" and then add chakra too it the paper will get hot."

Naruto understood it somewhat. He was not one without questions. He asked, "Why is that heat can make it so the paper can be hot but the fire can't"

"Well it is simple yet complex, Naruto-kun. You see I can make it so fire can appear but it is not easy. You see contraire to popular belief that seals use complex kanji words, they actually use basic words. But the words must flow to get what you want. Now some words have the ability to hold in more chakra than others.

For example the word combust does not have the ability to hold the same amount of chakra as the word explode. Now with that in mind we are going to start writing kanji and calligraphy. These two arts will help your seal training. Lets start by writing

simple kanji words. Your strokes must be perfect. I don't expect you to get it at first but-"

He was stopped mid sentence as Naruto was actually drawing beautiful kanji. It was amazing how each stroke was practically perfect. It was extraordinary that a five year old can draw so well. When Naruto finished the Kanji, it said 'Godaime Hokage'.

Mangetsu was very surprised. This kanji sign looked amazing. It looks like Naruto was talented and a natural at seals. Then again he is the Yondaime Hokage's son and an Uzumaki. Still this is an amazing thing. He said, "Naruto that's beautiful! When did you learn how to write Kanji? You know it's not easy to write Kanji perfectly."

Naruto beamed at the praise. He said, "Well when Jiji was away this one time I saw a book that said, "The Art of Kanji". I started to read it and was hooked on it. I tried to copy one of the kanji and got it down one my first day. It was my very first accomplishment. As I got better I saw two more books just like it. So ever since then I carry the books with me."

He pulled the book out of his pocket. The book's covering has a circle with different kanjis forming it. On top of the circle there was an X formation made up of kanjis. It said on top of the X, 'The Art of Kanji'. On the bottom it said, 'By Jiraiya, the Toad Sage and Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash'.

Mangetsu could not believe it. These books are the creations of the two greatest fuinjutsu masters to ever exist. He tried to open his mouth to speak but couldn't right in front of him represent the past of Jiraiya, the present of Minato, and the future that can be Naruto. He would never take those books away from Naruto as it is the honor of being a fuinjutsu master to never take from another master. They are Naruto and hopefully with his guidance, Naruto will be the best seals master to exist.

**Author's note: Ok done with this chapter. This chapter was only going to show those three. It was to show the 3 things that Naruto will have with him throughout the show. He has determination, quest for knowledge, and talent for fuinjutsu. **

**Now with this story there is going to be a time skip of six months. I will show** **how his over all training will go. He won't be super strong because he would only be six and I don't want a steroid six year old that can kill everyone like that. Where's the fun in that? The poll is up so please go vote. I will keep it up for about a month. **

**With that being said, I'm not introducing any of the girls just yet. I don't want Naruto to be romancing women at like 6 years old other than the occasional 'OMG, he's so cute' even then that's a little iffy. Also next chapter I might go into what's going on in Konoha...**

**Like always read and review**

**Ja for now**

**JK10 **


	5. A Birthday to Remember

**A/N: hey guys just updating you on the poll. It looks like the elegant Mei Terumi will be in. But is she going to be first? Keep voting. This chapter will show Naruto's progression and what has been going on in Konoha. I don't own Naruto. **

_Previously On the Legendary Swordsman of Konoha_

_He was stopped mid sentence as Naruto was actually drawing beautiful kanji. It was amazing how each stroke was practically perfect. It was extraordinary that a five year old can draw so well. When Naruto finished the Kanji, it said 'Godaime Hokage'. _

_Mangetsu was very surprised. This kanji sign looked amazing. It looks like Naruto was talented and a natural at seals. Then again he is the Yondaime Hokage's son and an Uzumaki. Still this is an amazing thing. He said, "Naruto that's beautiful! When did you learn how to write Kanji? You know it's not easy to write Kanji perfectly."_

_Naruto beamed at the praise. He said, "Well when Jiji was away this one time I saw a book that said, "The Art of Kanji". I started to read it and was hooked on it. I tried to copy one of the kanji and got it down one my first day. It was my very first accomplishment. As I got better I saw two more books just like it. So ever since then I carry the books with me."_

_He pulled the book out of his pocket. The book's covering has a circle with different kanjis forming it. On top of the circle there was an X formation made up of kanjis. It said on top of the X, 'The Art of Kanji'. On the bottom it said, 'By Jiraiya, the Toad Sage and Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash'._

_Mangetsu could not believe it. These books are the creations of the two greatest fuinjutsu masters to ever exist. He tried to open his mouth to speak but couldn't right in front of him represent the past of Jiraiya, the present of Minato, and the future that can be Naruto. He would never take those books away from Naruto as it is the honor of being a fuinjutsu master to never take from another master. They are Naruto and hopefully with his guidance, Naruto will be the best seals master to exist._

**Chapter Five: A Birthday to Remember pt 1.**

Six Months Later

The Seven Swordsman and Naruto were about to leave Aiso no Kuni. But before they could leave they were giving Naruto a birthday party. The workers and people at the Land of Ice loved Naruto. He was a big bundle of joy who brought a smile to their faces. Today was his sixth birthday. Naruto Uzumaki was enthusiastic as he could possibly be. His other birthdays were not exactly the best. His birthday was a reminder for the people of Konoha of the great Kyuubi No Kitsune. So for the events of that day he was the people's punching bag. He never knew why and never was able to find out before leaving with the Seven.

He got dressed up by the local tailor with the help of Kushimaru of course. He has an orange shirt on with a red tie on. He on black dress pants on with a black suit jacket that has an orange stripe going down the middle. It also has a kanji that said, "Seven's Apprentice" that was done by Naruto with the help of Kushimaru and Mangetsu. He loved how it looked on him especially with his new figure.

Since Kisame has dropped his consumption of ramen down to once a week, Naruto has started to grow naturally. He learned which fats were good and the one that isn't. He is also able to out run a baby shark...barely. Zabuza has been working Naruto to the bone. Now Naruto has some mass in his arms and legs. His chest is becoming a six pack but not there yet. His whole body in general has grown with the help of Jinin. The blacksmith training exercised all of muscles.

Naruto's dexterity has grown also with the help of Kushimaru. He has started to use sewing needles to sew. Kushimaru showed Naruto how to repair seams and creases. He also learned some what to be patience. Of course he is only six so his patience is only so high.

He has also learned to tell degree burns, spotting poison ivy, where the organs are, and things of that nature. He learned all of this from Jinpachi. He learned how to speak correctly and talk to people over all and analyze people. He of course loved to talk to people as he was never able to do that in Konoha.

He found out Maria, the waitress there at hotel used to be Kiri ninja. She was a Genin that was experimented on and lost her ability to use chakra. She thought he is one of the cutest kids she has ever seen. Naruto just smiled wildly. He reminded him of Ayame.

Well back to the point Naruto asked Kushimaru where are they going. Kushimaru smirked under his mask. He said, "You'll see Naruto-kun. It's a surprise." Naruto felt something in his stomach. He knew something was going to go wrong but doesn't know what it is yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Konoha, the Sandaime Hokage was putting some new laws into effect. He was surrounded by the teachers of the academy, Clan Leaders, and the members of the Elders. He cleared his throat at the podium.

He said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, today is the sixth anniversary of the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack where we lost loved ones. In addition six months ago we, the people of Konoha lost a whole clan. This loss has affected us all in different ways. As sad as it has been for us we must not let this destroy us. In fact we are going to grow from this.

As it has been shown the effects of the last Ninja War has made us become lax. Then the event of the Kyuubi no Kitsune has dampered our forces immensely. Now the Uchiha event has made us feel powerless. We are weak because we believed that nothing could defeat or kill us. These events are evident of the fact we are not as strong as we perceived to be.

Do not fret my friends and family. There is a silver lining to this. You see this has woken us up to something. We are now able to fix the problem. That starts with the Ninja Academy. The Academy has been the cornerstone of ninja assessment. We have been lax in who can participate and how you can pass. With this being said, there will be changes.

The first thing is there will be an entry exam. The exam will consist of the former Genin test. They have to know the Henge, Kawarmiri, and the Bushin. If your child can't do it then they are not in the program. There is no one that will escape through.

In addition the cirriculum has changed. The boys and girls who has extremely low chakra will learn Medical Ninjutsu. Mostly the girls will learn it. It will take away the Flower Pressing. It can be elective if some others want to take it.

Also we are going to take away some of the work. We are going to get the young people into shape. That means we are going to take out that gossiping home education and replacing it strategic planning. The shop class is being replace with weight training. These laws will be put in effect this upcoming year. It is just a mere coincidence that this starts the year of the clan heirs.

To those who wonder why the teachers are here, they have to prepare themselves. They are going through a test themselves. They will be tested to see if they can teach your children. This is not for them per se but it's for the lives of your child and possibly your whole line. May Kami protect Konoha as it has done before. All Hail Konoha!"

The people cheered as a new revolution has come to Konoha, there home. Meanwhile one person had a smirk on his old wrinkling face. While Sarutobi was talking to everyone, he received a message in his ear. It said, "Danzo-sama, my lord, we have found the _boy. _Do you want us to proceed with _Operation Foxhunt?_"

Danzo smirked, "He whispered, "Yes, but be cautious. Failure is unacceptable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Back with Naruto XXXXXXXXXX

Kushimaru took Naruto to the party hall in the hotel. He said, "Naruto-kun, I meant to ask you. What do you want for your birthday?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment he could not for the life of him think of what he would want for his birthday. He could get a toy sure. He could ask for a kunai set or something but for the life of him he could not think of anything. He said, "Kushi-sensei, I can't think of anything."

"Well Naruto-kun open the door." Naruto oblivious to the what's going on opened the door. When he open the door he saw everyone in be hotel yell, "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Naruto was extremely shocked. He was definitely surprised as this was his first ever surprise birthday party. In fact this was his first birthday where he wasn't attack.

He was so enthusiastic that he was literally jumping off the walls. He was at least staying on the walls. The people were chuckling and laughing. Naruto was extremely exuberant. His eyes saw that there was a big pile of presents on the table. Naruto looked at Kushimaru with a plea of "Are they mine?". Kushimaru put his hand on the Seven Apprentice's head and ruffled it.

Ameyuri came out the crowd and said, "Everyone lets sing the Happy Birthday song." As everyone started to sing it, Naruto's happiness grew. He had a party going on. He sees a load of presents just for him. Hey when you got so many people celebrating your birthday what could go wrong.

Kisame came out of the back bringing an vanilla cake with orange frosting on top. On the top it had the Uzumaki symbol with writing on the top and bottom. The top said Happy Birthday. The bottom said, Naruto. Naruto was jumping up and down. This is the first time he has ever experience a day like this.

They let Naruto cut the cake with Kisame's supervision. Naruto had an earsplitting grin. He saw that they wanted him to start opening the presents. He went over and saw the first thing was from Maria. He opened his present to see the finest kunai, shuriken, and senbon set from Kiri. In addition he got a pendant with a light blue ice looking droplet. Naruto had a tear going down his whiskered face. He ran to Maria giving her a big hug saying thank you repeatedly.

The next present he got was from Ameyuri. He opened a box to see a ball. The ball was black and has lighting strikes around it. Ameyuri said, "Naruto-kun, put some chakra into it and think of something, anything." Naruto nodded and poured chakra into it. The electricity created a sword that looked like a scimitar. Naruto's eyes went wide as it was so cool. Naruto swung the weapon and heard it cackle.

Ameyuri said, "Naruto-kun, that ball is called a Transformer. It transforms into a many different weapons. Not only can it be used as a weapon you can also use it to shock people. It can use up to 30,000 Volts. In addition, it can only be used by you. It won't ever shock you because your chakra activated it."

Naruto loved it as it changed different forms with his chakra. He put it in his pocket. Naruto decided to open up his next present. It was heavy so Naruto guessed it was from Zabuza. He was right as the tag said, Zabuza. He opened it to see a bunch of weights. They were arm weights, leg weights and abdominal weights. On the weights there was a number. Right now the number was on one.

Zabuza explained, "Gaki, those are gravity force weights. They are not gravity seals but weights. The number on the weights specifies how much gravity is applied onto you. If you put the weights on you can activate how much gravity you want by saying G1 or G2 etc. These weights will help your mass and acceleration. That part is where the force comes in. The force is a stronger weight. It helps by adding more acceleration and mass. It makes you faster and heavier so you will have a harder impact. To activate the force weights you must say F1 or F2."

Naruto loved it. He wanted to build up his mass. He went onto his next present. It was small gift. It looked sharp and pointy. But there was also a feel of a piece of paper. Naruto saw it was from Kisame. Naruto opened up and was surprise at what he saw. He saw an array of different knives. The knives were not what caught Naruto's small blue eyes. It was the piece of paper. On the parchment it had the kanji for Summon. Naruto looked up in wide eyes.

Kisame started to speak, "Well the Shark's leader, Sharpedo like how Naruto out ran one of his sons. He was so impressed that he thought that it would be great to let Naruto over here summon his youngest son so they could grow up together. Thus making a connection between Naruto and the sharks."

Naruto was jumping up and down as he was happy that he would be able to summon. He thought it was so cool when he saw Kisame summon sharks. Naruto put that in his pocket. He went onto his next present.

The next present took the form of square. It is from Jinpachi. When he opened it he saw a medical kit. When Naruto opened the kit it had different seals on it that said surgery, repair, and other things. Naruto was surprised as he saw that on the it was an eye patch. He put the eye patch on to see what it does. The eye patch activated. The eye patch from Naruto's point of view showed a radar.

Jinpachi explained, "Naruto-kun the medical kit has everything you need for any type of situation. Now the eye patch on the other hand is a new revolutionary device. It has the ability to use a radar, infrared, chakra signatures and more. All you have to do is put chakra into it and think which one it is. "

Naruto actually liked the eye patch. He could see peoples body heat and everything else. Naruto then started to open up his next present. The present was kind of heavy. It was from Jinin. He opened it up to see a portable weapon making kit. It has a portable lava pit in which you but chakra into to create a substance that is like lava. It also had different ways of making different weapons such as katana, scimitar, and other powerful weapons. He was even given a booklet of explosion tags.

Jinin said, "Naruto-kun, this is the portable weapon making. This is where you will learn how to build weapons. We will also learn how to use explosive tags. We won't build a specific weapon for you just yet but very soon."

Naruto was bursting with glee. He has been thinking of all the stuff he has gotten. He is looking at the other gift. The gift was extremely long. In addition, he saw not one but two uniforms. Next to the uniforms he saw box like present. He opened up the two uniforms first. The first was the 7 Swordsman's attire. It came with the wrappings, striped boots, striped arm sleeves, the chest armor, even the mouth protector. On the back of the armor there is a tradition of the person's title. For example, Kisame has on his DS representing 'Demon Shark'. Zabuza has DOM representing Demon of the Mist. Naruto will now be donning 7A on his back. The Seven's Apprentice.

The second uniform is a fencing uniform. It is all white with white pattern stripes around the body. It seems like the uniform will fits all. Kushimaru started to explain

Naruto let me explain the uniform form for you. This is a fencing uniform. It consists of this:

A form-fitting jacket which goes between the legs. A small gorget of folded fabric is sewn in around the collar to prevent the blade from slipping upwards towards the neck.

Plastron , an underarm protector, which goes underneath the jacket and provides double protection on the sword arm side and upper arm. The armpit cannot have a seam, which would line up with the jacket seam and provide a weak spot.

One glove for the sword arm with a gauntlet that prevents blades from going up the sleeve and causing injury, as well as protecting the hand and providing a good grip

Breeches or knickers which are a pair of short trousers. The legs grip just below the knee.

Shoes with flat soles and reinforcement on the inside of the back foot and heel of front foot, to prevent wear from lunging

Finally you have the mask. The mask has bars go in front of the face to protect your eyes and visual. The (Got from wiki and some of my friends). Now open up the other present"

When Naruto opened it he had stars in his eyes. It was a sword. The sword that has the word Saber. He opened the box to see a sewing machine. Naruto once again looked at Kushimaru once again to explain.

Kushimaru said, "Naruto-kun what you have there is called a saber. The saber is used to train and fight against opponents in the sport of fencing. This sport is a style we use heavily for my style. You jab, stab, slash and so much more. There are three types of sword fighting for this sport.

You have the Foil. A light thrusting weapon that targets the torso, including the back, but not the arms. Hits are scored only with the tip; hits with the side of the blade do not count. Only a single hit can be scored by either fencer at one time. If both fencers hit at the same time, the referee uses the rules of "right of way" to determine which fencer gets the touch.

The second is Saber. The Saber is a light cutting and thrusting weapon that targets the entire body above the waist, except for the hands. The saber is primarily used to slash, so hits with the side of the blade as well as the tip are valid.

Finally you have the Épée. Épée is a heavy thrusting weapon that targets heavy the entire body. All hits must be with the tip and not the sides of the blade. Épée allows simultaneous hits by both fencer.

I will teach you how to fence and fight. The sword you have there is able to change forms. We will practice along with the practice of sewing kit that you opened."

The final gift Naruto got was from Mangetsu. The present was small and compact. Naruto opened it up to see an advancement for seals. Not only that but it also had a scroll of summoning. Naruto noticed it was a chakra scroll from the classes by Mangetsu. He put chakra into the scroll to see a painting of the Seven with Naruto that said Happy Birthday. There were pockets that you put his new weapons.

Naruto was so happy about his gifts. Even as he marveled at his new gifts and weapons his headaches started to get worse. He felt this was good to be true. He doesn't know what it is but something is going to happen.

All of a sudden a burst of smoke filled the room. Everyone went into mass hysteria. The Seven were looking for Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was met by two swords at his neck. The one said, "Naruto Uzumaki, you will be coming with us."

**A/N: done with this chapter. Fem. Kyu is in the lead with 27, then comes Mei and Yugito with 25, coming in fourth as of now is Anko and Haku. Now things get interesting for Naruto. Who's ready to see The Seven Swordsman of Mist fight. The mushy part is a **

**Going down to a fighting one next chapter. **

**The next chapter : A Birthday to Remember pt 2 The End of Innocence!**

**Ja For now Review Review Review!**


	6. The Death to the Innocence

**A/N: some disturbing things are going to happen. The Seven will fight some battles. You will see Naruto at his current state. Have fun reading. I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Naruto The Legendary Swordsman_

_Kushimaru said, "Naruto-kun what you have there is called a saber. The saber is used to train and fight against opponents in the sport of fencing. This sport is a style we use heavily for my style. You jab, stab, slash and so much more. There are three types of sword fighting for this sport. _

_You have the Foil. A light thrusting weapon that targets the torso, including the back, but not the arms. Hits are scored only with the tip; hits with the side of the blade do not count. Only a single hit can be scored by either fencer at one time. If both fencers hit at the same time, the referee uses the rules of "right of way" to determine which fencer gets the touch. _

_The second is Saber. The Saber is a light cutting and thrusting weapon that targets the entire body above the waist, except for the hands. The saber is primarily used to slash, so hits with the side of the blade as well as the tip are valid. _

_Finally you have the Épée. Épée is a heavy thrusting weapon that targets heavy the entire body. All hits must be with the tip and not the sides of the blade. Épée allows simultaneous hits by both fencer._

_I will teach you how to fence and fight. The sword you have there is able to change forms. We will practice along with the practice of sewing kit that you opened."_

_The final gift Naruto got was from Mangetsu. The present was small and compact. Naruto opened it up to see an advancement for seals. Not only that but it also had a scroll of summoning. Naruto noticed it was a chakra scroll from the classes by Mangetsu. He put chakra into the scroll to see a painting of the Seven with Naruto that said Happy Birthday. There were pockets that you put his new weapons. _

_Naruto was so happy about his gifts. Even as he marveled at his new gifts and weapons his headaches started to get worse. He felt this was good to be true. He doesn't know what it is but something is going to happen. _

_All of a sudden a burst of smoke filled the room. Everyone went into mass hysteria. The Seven were looking for Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was met by two swords at his neck. The one said, "Naruto Uzumaki, you will be coming with us."_

**Chapter Six: A Birthday to Remember pt 2: The Death of an Innocent**

Naruto felt the cold blade on his neck. He heard the cold dark voice of the man who wanted him. He started to sweat as he hasn't been in this situation in a long time. This time though he calmed himself down as Ameyuri had taught him and tried to break some of the tension. He said, "Come on guys would you really do this a kid's birthday?" The tension broke somewhat. Yet with Naruto those few seconds were all he needed.

He did a back flip breaking away from the cold blades. The mysterious guy swung his blade as if he wanted to behead the blonde haired boy. Luckily for Naruto the shark training came into fruition. He duck and kicked the guy in the gut. The guy bent over as Naruto kicked him in the head. This caused the man go down with an oof. The gave Naruto the ability to run. As he ran the mysterious ninja started to corner him. He started to ride the walls yet they followed him. When he reached the ceiling he was totally surrounded.

They said, "Uzumaki, you are surrounded. You are to come with us immediately. Now you can do this the easy way and surrender peacefully. Or we could do this the hard way and you will be hurt and have a lot of broken bones. Your choice." Naruto pretended to make a choice. Naruto then smirked as he said, "Why are you guys so heated? Is it that a little kid beat up one of your own? You guys need to take a chill pill."

Naruto unleashed his chakra and made the air ice cold. The air made the mysterious ninjas' feel frozen. This gave Naruto the ability to jump down and delay their time to catch him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX With the Seven XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ameyuri was able to dissapate the smoke bomb. There were roughly thirty masked ninja. The Seven always came prepared. They put chakra on a seal that was on the inside of their wrist. With a puff of smoke their swords appeared. Ameyuri said, "Ok guys, I don't know what they want but take them all out except one so we can interrogate him. They split up and started to attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Ameyuri XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ameyuri pulled out his twin lightning fangs. He put one of his sword in a reverse kunai positon and the other was in a striking position. He said to his opponents, "I don't know what you want but I will tell you this. You won't make it out here alive."

He came at the striking the first one on the chest with the kunai style sword. The person flew back. With the momentum Ameyuri hit the other one with a kick to the chest of the other guy. He pushed off of the guy's chest as if it was spring board and slashed at the guys neck. The attack missed but it did create some spacing for Ameyuri.

He realized that it is going to take more than just slashing attacks to beat these guys. He smirked he loved using his fangs. He poured some of his chakra into the swords. He clashed them together causing a spark. With the spark it caused an electric charge line go in between the two swords. He said, "Well guys you see these babies right here. They conduct high amount of voltage. Let's say about thirty to forty volts.

One shock is going to send you away, far away. So let's begin, shall we?" With that Ameyuri flicked the electric charge whip at the one on the right. The guy tried to protect himself with his shield only to realize that the metal didn't repel the electricty. The voltage coursed through the poor man's body. After Ameyuri finished with the guy, the guy started to smoke.

Ameyuri smirked as he went after the other five who were stunned at what happened to their leader. Ameyuri flung the line whip at the others. They dodge the assault just barely. It was just a ploy as another Ameyuri came to the scene and did a spinning kick in the air into their faces. The original Ameyuri gave the Mizu Bushin the other fang sword. The electric connection broke only for the electricty power up the sword. The two Ameyuris came at them and struck the one on the left in the head and the heart. They went after the other ones who tried to used a substitution. Instead of substituting he was caught by an lightning bolt from the Mizu Bushin. The voltage was coursing through his body. It was hitting every nerve in his body and made the pain intensify. The guy screamed in pain until the bushin stabbed him in the back of the head.

The man dropped to the ground lifeless. As the others were trying to survived they felt a surge of lightning released from Ameyuri. As soon as they heard the crackle of the lightning, the lightning took a shape. A dragon burst out with lightning all around. Ameyuri said, "Now you die, **Raiton: ****Shuurai no Rairyuu (**Lightning Style: Lightning Strike of the Lightning Dragon**)!" **

As he said this the lightning dragon that formed from his two fangs came and struck every member of the mysterious ninjas. It was so powerful that it turned the ninjas to dust. Ameyuri sighed as he said, "That was easy. Too easy if you ask me." Ameyuri saw something shine in the dust. He scrunched down and picked it up. He dusted it off to see a symbol.

Ameyuri's eyes went wide in surprise. It was Konoha forehead protector. Why would they attack an ally? Ameyuri's eyes then narrowed as he realized what or who they are after but why?

He started to run as he looked for Naruto. He said to himself, "Where is Naruto?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kushimaru XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushimaru was surrounded by five guys. He smirked as this was a daily fight for him. He pulled out his needle sword. He said, "why hello gentlemen how are you today? We have a house special today from our best chef, Kushimaru. Our special for today is five types of death. One will be sliced into thirteen pieces. The other will have his organs on the floor. The other will bleed out all over the floor. The other will be paralyzed then killed. The final one well thats a surprise."

He started his assault starting with the first one. The first strike was targeted for the arm missed only for him to spin under him and slash right above the knee. The top of his knee was slashed off. The man screamed in pain as he was starting to fall. Kushimaru, then went under the man's arm grabbed it and sliced it at the elbow. He then proceeded to cut the rest of the arm from the shoulder. He was so skilled that he even cut off the poor man's hands.

He did the same to the other arm. He left the man with one full leg, a half of a leg, a torso, a bottom and a head. He went back to his assault and cut the final piece of the first leg. He did it to the other leg and cut it in two. He then cut the man from the bottom leaving him as a torso. Then he finally beheaded the guy.

He said, "Come on guys I thought group in numbers always trumped individually. O well if you're going to stand around then you might as well stann side to side. You forced me to pull out my sword now stop being little bitches and fight me like a man."

After he said that he executed the the third type by doing a special attack. He pulled out a single sewing needle. He said, "**Hijutsu: Nubari Ishuu! (**Secret Art: Swarms of Sewing Needles**)"** With this Kushimaru changed from one man to what looked liked over hundred. They started to attack the man in what felt like the Eight Trigrams of the Hyugas.

Kushimaru started it off by saying:

Two Needles (two needles lodged in the mysterious ninja's right arm), Four Needles (Two needles lodged in his left arm, two lodged in his left shoulder) Eight Needles ( two needles lodged in his right shoulder, three needles lodged in his right thigh, and three in his legs) 16 needles (three needles lodged in his left thigh, three in his legs, one in both of his knees, two in his left biceps, two in the left triceps, and two in his left kidney) Thirty Two Needles (Two needles in the right biceps, two in the triceps, four more in the left biceps, four in the biceps, two in his right kidney, six needles at the ribs on the right, six at the ribs on the left side, four in the right peck, and four in the left peck) Sixty Four Needles (four in the clavicle, five in his right wrist, five in his left wrist, ten in his left foot, ten in the right foot, three in his right thumb, two in his right pointer finger, three on his right middle finger, two in his right, two in his right pinky finger, three in his left thumb, two on his left pointer, three on his left middle finger, two in his left ring finger, two in his left pinky finger, two lodged deep into the sternum, one deep in the liver, one in the pancreas, one in the head and one in the stomach).

The guy screamed in pain. Kushimaru just held his hand out. The guy looked closely at the man's hand to see a faint blue chakra string is going through it. The man's eyes went wide as he tried to stop it. Kushimaru said, "Too late". He pulled his hand back releasing the needles from the man. The man exploded as the needles took all his chakra from his body.

Kushimaru twirled his sword and said, "Next"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Zabuza XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza's opponents were pretty much done as he killed them with a swipe of the head cleaver. Right now though he was looking for Naruto. He was searching everywhere. He saw Ameyuri and asked him, "Have you seen Gaki?"

Ameyuri shook his head. He said, "We got to find him. He is the one they want." As they searched the perimeter, they killed some of the squads that were barricading them from finding them. Zabuza threw his blade at the members killing them instantly. As they kept going Zabuza had a question.

"Ame who are these people? What do they want with Naruto? He's just a seven year old."

Ame explained as much as he could, "These guys are from Konoha. From what I have gathered they are the 'Ne' division. The rumor is they don't work for the Hokage but someone named Danzo. They are supposedly the true ninjas that void their emotions. They are like drones and only follow orders."

Zabuza's eyes went wide. To void all emotions seems almost impossible. He said, "What do they want with Naruto though? He's the exact opposite of their beliefs."

"Zabuza, remember what Naruto is. He is the son of the Yon, he is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and he is talented in the art of fuinjutsu. Imagine if uses all that power as a drone. He will kill everyone and anyone without a bat of an eye. Now also imagine that kind of power with the manipulation of Danzo. It is a recipe for disaster."

Zabuza realized how bad that can be. His determination to find the boy has went into overdrive. The boy is like family. He is the little brother he never had. He is for damned sure that Root will not take the boy away and make him a drone. Root better watch themselves they got a pissed off Zabuza on their tails.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Mangetsu XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mangetsu shook his head as his opponents. They thought that they could use seals against him in battle. He smirked as he pulled out his signature sword, the Hiramekarei. He said, "ok guys you want to play games. Ok we'll play games. The first one to get struck by this sword dies." He swung at the members of the newly named Root. They blocked with their ninjato. Mangetsu pushed them off as he whirled around and hit one of them in the chest. The person disappeared in smoke. The person came from behind and almost struck Mangetsu.

Mangetsu rolled out of the way and threw a kunai at the member. The member dodge the attack easily. He did not notice however the seal tag on the kunai. It exploded in the man's face. This gave Mangetsu the ability to get up and kick the man in the face. He used the momentum to jump up in the air, do a backflip and throw weapons at the rest of the members.

The kunais landed in front of the Root ninja. The kunai started to glow and exploded in their faces. They covered their eyes only to hear a big heavy weapon come at them. They ducked the attack and came with a kunai to the chest of Mangetsu. He backflipped and got out of the way. He sent a piece of paper at them. It was sound breaking noise. It caused the members of Root to go down on their knees and holding their heads.

Mangetsu's sword started to transforming into a raging tidal wave. He swung the sword with a tidal wave flowing through. The Root members jumped back all except one. That one got caught into the sea of man eating fish. The sword started to drain the water and the man into the sword. There was no trace of the person as the forehead protector was on the ground.

Mangetsu said, "Now boys do you really want to mess with this. The sword has the ability make a water tornado the sucks a person into the sword. The person's chakra is also absorbed into the sword's chakra. So who 's next?"

No one moved as Mangetsu scared the hell out of them. He came at them with blinding speed. He struck the member of the Root team on the right. They tried to defend but it was of no use. He struck the person right through the chest. Instead of blood coming out, the person's body became like water. He did a diagnal cut across the upper part of the torso. He then touched the body and it became water.

He said, "That is its other ability. Instead of cutting a person, the sword turns them into water. Once again the water gets absorbed into the sword. It becomes even stronger chakra. Now lets play the game where I kill you. You have approximately five seconds to leave or face my beautiful swords wrath."

He counted his fingers to five. Since no one left, he shrugged and went after them. One by one they fell to the almighty Mangetsu. He sighed as he pulled out his water bottle. He drank to keep his body stable. He looked at the forehead protector and frowned. He needed to find Naruto quick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran far away. He was cutting corners as he did when he first met the Seven. He didn't want to fight them as he knew he wouldn't be able to fight them and survive. He ran as fast as he could. He saw that they were hot on his case so he made it to the front of the hotel hoping there will be people there. He was unfortunately wrong about that. He did however saw an advantage up on the ledge. He put chakra onto his feet. He ran up into the ledge and waited for them to get here.

He pulled out the kunais that he was given for his birthday. His heart was pumping as fast as it could. The sweat was dripping down his burning face. His hands shook. The reason is if everything goes right, he will have killed someone at the age of seven. Just the thought of killing at the tender age of seven, made acid grow into his stomach. He just had to wait.

The one Root member that came was tall and brute. He grunted as he could not find where Naruto went. He separated from the group as getting a seven year old should not be a problem. He grunted out in his deep dark voice, "Uzumaki, get out here. I'm done playing around with you. Either you come out right now or I will find you and make sure your body will be in pieces."

Naruto's heart thumped as each word escaped the Root member's mouth. He made a decision that will change his life forever. He got up the nerve to get up. He slowly and quietly made it to the end of the ledge. He did not make a noise as he decide to jump. He jumped all the way from the ledge. He put both of his hands onto the kunai. A tear fell as this is the end of his innocence.

He lodged the kunai deep into the skull of the Root member (Think of Ezio from Assassin's Creed Brotherhood). When the Root member's body hit the floor it made a sound that alerted the rest of the members where Naruto is. He heard them say where he was. He tried to run until hit into someone. It was Maria.

She held his mouth shut. She whispered, "Naruto-kun, be quiet. Look I want you to run as fast as possible. I'm going to hold them off just long enough for you to get away. Follow the roads outside. This might be the last time I see you ok? I want you to be strong and become a great ninja. I want you to be an even greater person ok. Promise me, you won't kill or any of that because you like it. Do it to save your family and friends."

Naruto shook his head. He saw her have a tear going down her pretty face. She hugged him tight and told him to leave. He hated how weak is that he could not even protect her. He hoped she survived. He could only hope.

Maria tried to stop them. The real reason she stopped being a ninja was because she barely has any chakra left. If she does any chakra based jutsu she will die. She said to herself, "If I'm going to die a ninja, I will do it protecting my friend. **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet**)." **She used her ultimate attack. It formed as a dragon and hit the Root members.

They were able to survive the attack with kawirmiri. She fell to the ground dead. They disrespectively stepped on her dead body. Naruto turned around to look to see if she survived. He saw her die and it was all his fault. His anger grew. His arms shook back and forth. Tears came down freely. His chakra bursted as his rage and anger grew. He closed his deep blue eyes. In a moment, the Root members surrounded him.

They started to make comments about how easy she was to beat and that if he didn't give up he will be just like her. They put there swords around his neck. Naruto started to speak quickly that they could not understand. Naruto's chakra finally blew up. He opened his eyes and then it happened...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ameyuri XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ameyuri and the rest of the Seven felt the chakra burst. They ran as fast as they could to get to Naruto. When they finally reached Naruto, they saw Naruto on the ground with his bangs covering his eyes. Naruto has a kunai in his hands. The Root members were on the floor dead. Naruto said, "Nisans (older brothers) I think it's time for me to learn how to fight."

**Author's note: Done! Hardest chapter to write. I dont know if I got Naruto they way I wanted him to be. I hope you like this chapter. Maria is the replacement of Haku in a way. So I do hope that you understand Naruto is extremely shaken up. The Doujutsu will show itself. You should worry about those headaches. **

**Now onto the poll Yugito and Mei are in first with 38. Fem. Kyu is in second with 37. Third is Haku. The fourth is my girl Anko. Fifth is Yuugao. Mei and Yugito are pretty much in. Now one asked why is Mikoto not in the choices is because she is already in. **

**If you have a question just ask me. Review, review and review. Ja for now**

**JK10 **


	7. The Life After the Storm

**I don't own Naruto**

_Previously on the Legendary Swordsman_

_Maria tried to stop them. The real reason she stopped being a ninja was because she barely has any chakra left. If she does any chakra based jutsu she will die. She said to herself, "If I'm going to die a ninja, I will do it protecting my friend. __**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (**__Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet__**)." **__She used her ultimate attack. It formed as a dragon and hit the Root members._

_They were able to survive the attack with kawirmiri. She fell to the ground dead. They disrespectively stepped on her dead body. Naruto turned around to look to see if she survived. He saw her die and it was all his fault. His anger grew. His arms shook back and forth. Tears came down freely. His chakra bursted as his rage and anger grew. He closed his deep blue eyes. In a moment, the Root members surrounded him. _

_They started to make comments about how easy she was to beat and that if he didn't give up he will be just like her. They put there swords around his neck. Naruto started to speak quickly that they could not understand. Naruto's chakra finally blew up. He opened his eyes and then it happened..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ameyuri XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ameyuri and the rest of the Seven felt the chakra burst. They ran as fast as they could to get to Naruto. When they finally reached Naruto, they saw Naruto on the ground with his bangs covering his eyes. Naruto has a kunai in his hands. The Root members were on the floor dead. Naruto said, "Nisans (older brothers) I think it's time for me to learn how to fight."_

**Chapter Seven: The Life After the Storm**

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the passing to the next life for Maria Teruia. Maria was born October 9, on the Year of the 500th Dragon. While she was alive she was a Genin from Kirigakure no Sato. After she retired from the Kirigakure's armed forces. She worked at the Seven Swordsman of Mist's own hotel. She was killed as she saved a child from a group of enemy ninja.

She had no living family. The money and things she had saved will go to the boy she saved per her request. She will be remembered not for her services but what she did as her quest to being a ninja. May Kami have mercy on her soul!"

The priest said to all the people in the hotel. Some people were grieving as they could not believe a young soul that was full of life die in a blink of an eye. Yet there was another soul deeply hurt by this,

Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki had his head down with his bangs covering his eyes. He was unusually quiet for the first time in his young life. It was hard for him to accept someone died for him. Sure he heard that Bruno Mars song before but he never thought that someone would actually do that for someone. His tears fell on the floor. His arms shook as they did when she saw it herself. The clear tear that was his innocence is on the floor.

He got up and walked out of the funeral. He couldn't see her like this, unbreathing and dead. As he walked through the heavy amount of people, he accidentally bumped into someone. He looked at the person he hit into. The person from what he saw has grayish-black hair, with green eyes. He mumbled to the person, "Sorry sir"

The person looked at the boy and frowned. He said, "Hey kid, what's your name?"

The boy stopped to say, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." The man's eyes went wide. He closed them quickly for Naruto not to notice. Naruto was too depressed to even notice. The guy went down on one knee and said, "Hey kid I hear you had a birthday yesterday. I've got something for you. Think of it as a belated birthday gift."

The man gave Naruto a wallet. It was a green frog wallet. The man put a kanji inside the mouth of it and and a kanji on the bottom of it. When Naruto touched it, it glowed for a moment then it went back to its natural color. Naruto looked at him with a look. He shrugged and said, "Thank you, ummm I never got your name."

The man smirked and said, "One day Gaki, will you know my name. Trust me on that." Naruto looked at the man and sighed. He said, "Ok, Mister well I guess I'll see you when I see you." Naruto just walked away in his deep dark depression. The man was beyond angry. His hands were shaking. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves. There is someone he needed to talk to and he was not taking no for answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking outside. He saw the world in cold dead light. He saw the cloudy sky as the rain fell. He put his head down. He wondered how many more will die until he becomes strong enough. He started to get so angry at himself. His palms were bleeding from his nails digging into it. He started to run.

As he ran there was a voice in his head that said, "That's right Naruto run. That's all you can do. You are nothing and all you are is a weakling. Just keep running as everyone you know will just keep dying because they were associated with you." The tears were falling down even faster. He started to believe it. How could he try and be someone if all he does is run.

He was running at what felt like hours. He finally stopped as he reached his destination. He reached the place where the ice meets the lava. The steam was coming up at the ledge. He sat down right there on the ledge. He looked at the River of Lava. He saw the land and ice melt and mush together into the lava. He just kept looking hoping to find something.

He just sat there slumped on the ledge. He started to wonder if life was even worth it. Sure he could keep training but what is the point. He has been training his heart out but who will it help? He edged closer to the ledge. He was so close to going in until he heard a voice.

"Gaki, What do you think you're doing"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Konoha XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was smoking a pipe. He laid back in his chair. Right now he has no problems going on. He has no paperwork on his desk. He didn't have no worries yet. A black bird came in with a letter on his claw.

As he was about to read the letter some one came in and the person did not look to happy. It was Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was a tall man with extremely long and spiky black and white hair tied back into a pony tail. He also had red lines that ran from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' on it. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching colored pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, and a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, there were toad with a sword read to strike under the yellow circles. He also has one on the back with a picture Gamabunta with his Kodaichi in a samurai stance. He has the words above "Toad Sage". He had coincidentally he has the official toad summoning scroll on his back. He has his custom made kodaichi hanging on his right hip.

He closed the door behind him. He had a serious look on his face. Sarutobi said, "Hello Jiraiya-kun, what is it you need?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and held his right hand out on the side of him. He gather chakra around his open palm. It became a swirling ball. He said, "Sarutobi, I'm giving you ten seconds to give me a reason why I shouldn't put this Rasengan down your motherfucking throat."

Sarutobi blinked once and said, "What?"

Jiraiya went on to say, "I was just at the Land of Ice. Now tell me why while I was there, there was a party. Now I love a good party. The party it self was for a small brat. So I knew there would be MILFs there most likely. Then I heard the kid's name. The name was Naruto and he was around the Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

I said to myself, 'nah Jiraiya it can't possible be the same brat.' Then I saw he look just like his father. So tell me Sarutobi why the fuck is my godson is with the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. I was supposed to be his care provider. Yet, I see him with the Seven Swordsman of the Motherfucking Mist. So Sarutobi you have ten seconds to explain how the fuck this happened or you will have reconstruction surgery."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. He said, "Is that a threat Jiraiya?" Sarutobi put as much KI into his question. Jiraiya didn't even notice. He was too pissed off to actually give a damn. To him it was lower than a baby's tantrum. Jiraiya's eyes started to glow.

He said, "Sarutobi, you know and I know you can't beat me at this stage. You might be strong but you are of no match to me right now so start talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked over to see Zabuza right behind him. He sighed as he saw Zabuza come sit down with him. Zabuza put an arm around Naruto's shoulder. He said, "Now I hope that you weren't actually thinking about taking the plunge were you?"

Naruto just lower his head a little bit more. Zabuza sighed. He know it was going to be hard for the boy but this is just insane. He said, "Naruto, there is no reason you should kill yourself. I know it must be hard to experience it at such a young age. It was going to happen at some point though. I know yesterday you had your first kill and you saw a friend die. Unfortunately it is the way of life.

We all are going to die. We most likely will see a person you like or love die. It is a painful thing but it is all about how you deal with the fact. I'm going to tell you a few stories that will show you what I mean.

There was a kid who showed an extreme amount of talent. He was trained in the academy with all of his friends. He ate with them. He drank with them. He trained with them. They became friends and created a bond with each other like one big happy family. Well when the boy turned nine, the teachers did something heinous or bad. He had to fight his classmates and had to...kill them. He killed his whole class at the age of nine."

Naruto's eyes went wide. He couldn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. As a result Zabuza started to continue.

"Naruto, that was me. That was the Genin test for Kiri. It was one of the reason we were called the Bloody Mist. Trust me when I tell you every single one of us in the Seven Swordsman of the Mist went through it. Now the only way we keep sane is by having a hobby.

For example, Kushimaru sews, Kisame cooks, I exercise more than usual, Jinpachi collects herbs, Jinin creates weapons, Ameyuri reads and sing, and Mangetsu well he plays pranks...on everybody. Usually people have other hobbies but those hobbies are lesser forms of evils. They are called vices. For example some people smoke, drink, read porn in public. I can't judge them as that is the way they cope.

Our personal code as we are a brotherhood is not to have a vice that is unproductive to our team. That is why we didn't train you how to fight per se. We needed you to get some hobbies to look at and do before we you started to kill. We wanted you to find a way to cope and not break down like you were about to do. We just were a little too late.

Now the question is what are you going to kill for. What I mean is what will you kill for?"

Naruto had to think about it. He put his head down. He said...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kiri XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The true leader of Kiri was smirking his face off. He said, "Well, well Naruto-kun, how nice of you to activate _**it**_. Heh, all things are going to plan. Although, that Maria might have been a little wrench in the plan as she started a foundation of those being precious to you. Its just a mirage.

There is only two types of people. They strong and the weak. Yagura, How is the purge going?" Yagura growled slightly. He hated how Naruto has become the catalyst of everything. He hated how all he could see was Naruto becoming the first hand to the Master. Why was the Master so obsessed with a little boy. From what he knew the Master is not a pedophile. Yet what did Naruto have that he didn't?

He said through his teeth, "Everything is going fine. We have unfortunately not found any living Uzumakis around. What are you looking for with the Uzumakis? What makes them important?"

The Master looked at Yagura and held out his hand. He force chakra into it and pointed it at Yagura. Nothing happened at first, then Yagura started to scream in excruciated pain. He fell onto his knees in pain. As soon as it began it ended with the flick of the master's wrist. Yagura passed out on the floor.

The Master was simply apathetic about his servant being on the floor passed out on the floor. He said, "You should never question my goals, foolish boy. Now onto Part B." He pressed a button under his desk. As soon as it was pressed, three people came in. The three had black cloaks concealing there identity. He said to them, "Start Part B immediately."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Next Day XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was at the training ground where he saw his senseis waiting for him. Although he was ready to train, there was a clear indication that Naruto still was depressed. He saw a kunai coming at him at a fast rate for him. He was able to dodge and throw a kunai back at them. Naruto had a kunai out to protect himself. Zabuza said, "Good your actually awake.

Ok Naruto you asked us to teach you how to fight. Well that's what we are going to do. We are going to incorporate our fighting styles into our skills and abilities. For this to happen you must give it your all. At the end of the day for the next few years you will be exhausted, pain filled, and tired. But you will also be stronger and more powerful. That means you better get ready because here we come!"

Zabuza shot right at Naruto. Naruto barely had time to register what was going on. When he did register he saw Zabuza slow down significant. He saw Zabuza pull out a kunai, a blunt one at that, in slow motion. Naruto was able to adjust himself by spinning around and clashed with Zabuza's kunai. Zabuza was deeply surprised by Naruto's ability to block.

Zabuza then adjusted himself so he could face Naruto face to face. He pressed the kunai's blade with Naruto's. Naruto himself was feeling the mass power of Zabuza. He remembered a lesson from Jinin. It is when something has a lot of pressure peering down at you that means that they have a weakness or unbalance at their center.

Naruto thought about it as long as Zabuza keeps pushing him down lower to the ground he has to exert so much force leaving him open. He got Zabuza to get as low as possible, then he struck. He using the dexterity from Kushimaru's sewing training to swipe Zabuza in, twirl inside Zabuza center, and elbowed him in the stomach. Zabuza 'oof' only to feel Naruto try and fireman lift him.

Zabuza put his weight on Naruto to hold him down. It seemed to work as Naruto was struggling to pick up the big brute. Naruto instead pulled out a needle and remembered from the train with Jinpachi that there is a spot on the back of the knee in which you could make it bend. He poked the apex of it not only making it bend but making Zabuza say obscenities that would make a sailor blush. Naruto was able to lift and throw him.

Zabuza said, "Good job Gaki. Where did you learn your taijutsu from?"

Naruto replied, "Well actually I used what I learned from you guys. I learned from Jinin that if a person is applying pressure onto someone, that persons center is open and weak. By making you put so much pressure on me, you gave me an opening. Then with the dexterity that I learned from Kushimaru-sensei, I was able to spin in and went in and used what you taught me to punch you in the stomach. When I noticed that I couldn't lift you up, I hit you right into the back of the knee and flipped you over."

Zabuza grunted then he laughed. He said, "Kid, that is pretty impressive. I never thought that the Gaki would use what we taught him to fight." He jumped up and got back to his feet. He grunted as he bended his knee. That hurt like hell.

He said, "Ay guys what did you think of the fight? What are his strengths and his weaknesses? What are we going to work on with him?"

Ameyuri was the first to speak, "Well, Naruto-kun here obvious ability to use what he is taught for other than practical use. With that it will be great to train him. Now on the other hand Naruto you were not aware of you surroundings. You could have easily have grabbed the weapons over there or so many other things. We need to train you in looking around in your surroundings."

Kushimaru was the next to speak, "Well I loved how Naruto used his knowledge of the human body. It is a big thing when you are able to lift Zabuza up on the floor. That is a serious plus. Now for your weaknesses I see that you are off on your spins. You made yourself wide open on the spin. You must be a little bit quicker. What to work on? Well you have a few flaws that must be fixed such holding the blade, cutting someone and how to dodge."

Jinin went next, "Naruto showed the ability to be agile and limber in battle. That is as plus. Now as to your strength. You are able to show some strength in fighting. Your weakness is that you only use it in one area. What you must work on is the stretching of your area."

Jinpachi said, "Naruto, while the small exhibition is a small sample it is more than enough to see something. Well the first thing I see is the fact that you are able to use the medical knowledge that I taught you in more than just medicine. What I didn't see is that at the end, you did not disarm Zabuza. When you don't disarm your opponent you will get hurt.

The final one was Kisame. Kisame said, "Well I guess you guys saved the best for last. Well the Gaki's strength in this little scuffle is that he can transfer different focuses. What everyone did not notice or see is Naruto's reaction time. Zabuza came at a speed in which most seven year olds can keep up with. Now what I personally didn't like is the fact that you didn't slice that big muscle brute up. On a serious note your weakness is the way you conducted the battle. Maybe it's because you didn't consider Zabuza a threat to your life but it definitely showed. It is a cause for concern since that lack of the intent to kill will get you killed."

Zabuza had to agree with Kisame with that last part. He said, "Naruto, what Kisame said is true. I remember when I was a Genin, I beat this Jonin because I was little and didn't take me seriously."

Naruto mumbled under his breath, "yea ok, you were probably born this way. Maybe those steroids I know he takes is the reason he has no eyebrows. If that Jonin didn't take that behemoth seriously then I dare to see his height." Zabuza's eyes and ears started to twitch.

He grunt, "what was that Gaki?" Naruto's eyes went wide. He forgot that they could hear almost everything. He looked up to see all the seven were gone except Ameyuri and the behemoth. Naruto quickly ran behind Ame to stay safe. That was until Ameyuri burst into a puff of electric particles. This left Naruto alone with the Behemoth.

**Author's Note: Done. This is not my best chapter. This is a filler episode to get Naruto to take things seriously. Now as to why he was contemplating suicide. Well he is a seven year old who saw his friend die for him right in front of him. He feels as if after everything he has done when it comes to training was a big joke. Then when a voice starts to belittle you and saying your worth nothing. That is a reason for Naruto commit suicide.**

**For the ones who are wondering why I didn't let Sarutobi blow up yet is because it is not time yet. He had to meet Jiraiya first to get him agitated enough. Naruto did not unfortunately see the forehead protector or did he? Now how about the Master and the three? What are they up to? Who are they and how does Naruto play into this? Well we'll find out soon enough. **

**Now onto the poll. The Harem is pretty much done. I might as well tell you who are locked in. 1) Hinata 2) Samui 3) much younger Mikoto 4) Mei 5)Yugito 6)Fem. Kyu 7)Fem. Haku 8)Anko? 9)? 10) my personal choice. **

**The last two (8 and 9) are up for grabs. But it looks like the purple hair beauty known as Anko has it locked for the eight spot. With that mind the twenty eight of February is the last day. So keep voting. Also they (girls) will start to pop up shortly. **

**Personally I hope I could get up to 90 reviews. So I need you to read and review. If you have a question or a comment just P.M me.**


	8. Yougan no Kuni

**Author's Note 2/24/2011: Ok the poll is over. Now since Yuugao and Fu are so close, I mean neck and neck, I will put both in. Now I still have my choice. I will reveal her soon. Oh wanted to give a shout out to a reviewer. He/she caught some mistakes that I didn't take care of. The main one I saw that he/she had a problem with will be discussed briefly in this chapter. I really don't care for criticism. If you notice something is off like a plot hole or something just P.M. me. I have absolutely no qualms with that. Well that's all I have for now. You know and I know that I don't own Naruto so let's get started. **

_Previously on the Legendary Swordsman_

_Jinpachi said, "Naruto, while the small exhibition is a small sample it is more than enough to see something. Well the first thing I see is the fact that you are able to use the medical knowledge that I taught you in more than just medicine. What I didn't see is that at the end, you did not disarm Zabuza. When you don't disarm your opponent you will get hurt._

_The final one was Kisame. Kisame said, "Well I guess you guys saved the best for last. Well the Gaki's strength in this little scuffle is that he can transfer different focuses. What everyone did not notice or see is Naruto's reaction time. Zabuza came at a speed in which most seven year olds can keep up with. Now what I personally didn't like is the fact that you didn't slice that big muscle brute up. On a serious note your weakness is the way you conducted the battle. Maybe it's because you didn't consider Zabuza a threat to your life but it definitely showed. It is a cause for concern since that lack of the intent to kill will get you killed."_

_Zabuza had to agree with Kisame with that last part. He said, "Naruto, what Kisame said is true. I remember when I was a Genin, I beat this Jonin because I was little and didn't take me seriously."_

_Naruto mumbled under his breath, "yea ok, you were probably born this way. Maybe those steroids I know he takes is the reason he has no eyebrows. If that Jonin didn't take that behemoth seriously then I dare to see his height." Zabuza's eyes and ears started to twitch. _

_He grunt, "what was that Gaki?" Naruto's eyes went wide. He forgot that they could hear almost everything. He looked up to see all the seven were gone except Ameyuri and the behemoth. Naruto quickly ran behind Ame to stay safe. That was until Ameyuri burst into a puff of electric particles. This left Naruto alone with the Behemoth._

**Chapter Eight: To Yougan no Kuni!**

Naruto was sweating his ass off. Surprisingly it is not because of his vigorous training schedule. No, it is because of the heat of being on the boat going towards Yougan no Kuni (The Land of Lava). The boat ride lasts about two weeks. The ice is being sustain because the molten simply isn't strong enough to melt it.

Naruto couldn't exactly deal with the lava and it's ultimate heat. He said, "Man, it's so hot in here. When will we reach Yougan no Kuni?" Zabuza was sleeping on the deck. He even grunted while he slept. The others were talking using their hand signs.

Ameyuri said, "Do you think we should create it here?"

Mangetsu said, "Not yet. We will be at the Land of Lava for about a good six months. Let's see his progress before we do anything."

Ameyuri sighed and leaned back. Ameyuri kept thinking about if Naruto saw the Forehead Protector. He thought about the repercussions of such of an event. He sent a letter to the Sandaime that some of his ninjas attacked. He hasn't received anything back yet. He knew that he will get something back soon. He didn't know what's going to happen next. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind.

He looked around to see what his band of brothers were doing now. Kushimaru was sewing himself a pillow to put his head on. Jinpachi was looking with his 'eye' for intruders or enemy ninjas. He became even more paranoid after the incident. Jinin was smoking a cigar and talking with the sailors. Kisame was eating his homemade ration bar. Mangetsu was drawing a kanji, painting, or a seal. Ameyuri didn't know for sure.

They heard the sailor say, "Yougan no Kuni is right ahead!"

Naruto exclaimed, "Finally!" Yup, Naruto is back to his old self. Naruto was jumping up and down. He has every right to as this is a turning point for Naruto Uzumaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Konoha XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya stood there in front of his leader. His face was impassive and blank. He just finished his great

conversation with the Sandaime. He closed his eyes for a moment thinking of a something to say.

He said, "Sarutobi, you know I want to kill you right here and now but I realized that it would hurt my image. I might be a smut writer and go deep into the underground but to kill you here and now would make me become lower than almost anything. I simply can't kill a pathetic old man.

I surprise myself on how many times I could have been killed because I decided to keep people like you alive. You just told me that I need to be outside the village to make sure Naruto doesn't get hurt by the likes of Iwa. Then if you think about it what would Iwa want with Naruto as they don't know who the hell he is. I was the stupid one there.

Then when I thought about it maybe I could check on him every once and awhile and for the life of me I couldn't find him. I never thought I could be so stupid as to not look into a hospital. After all it is so natural nowadays to find a kid in the hospital for over a hundred stabbings. How stupid of me to not think of taking him with me. It would have been much better.

That is once again my fault. Even after all that, you come here and tell me that you practically gave Naruto up to the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. They are practically the most dangerous non kage team to ever exist. Now I'm wondering what they could ingrain into Naruto's young mind.

With all the potential Naruto has you gave him up. What's worse is that you didn't even notify me about such event. I could have had my contacts watch him. Six months blindly walking around thinking my godson is fine. Then I get a message from one my informants Maria, telling me that a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes over there.

So I go there and they're throwing a bash for young Naruto. Then I find out that not only did he have his first kill, but my informant who became friends of some sort with the boy, died right in front of his by enemy ninjas. What's worse is that the assailants were none other than Konoha ninjas. Yea, Sarutobi it was our own trying to kill our own. Now how does that work that the group of Kiri ninja has to save a native of Konoha no Sato from Konoha ninja.

And for some reason you though that I wouldn't find out about his disappearance. You have to be the most pathetic person that could exist. Because how am I to protect Naruto if I don't know where the fuck he is? Don't worry though Sarutobi. Because I'm about get the hell out of here and I'm going to follow Naruto. I'm making sure the boy will be safe.

Don't try to stop me. If you send a ninja after me well let me make something clear, they will be in a body bag. I'll make sure of that. If something happens to Naruto well lets hope it doesn't happen."

Jiraiya jumped out of the window and disappeared. Sarutobi's eyes were wide. Which Konoha ninja attacked Naruto. He saw a scroll on the desk left by Jiraiya. He opened it to see a Konoha Forehead Protector. He sighed as there was nothing he will be able to do. If you don't have a body to tell who gave the orders or was it that they did it by themselves.

He saw the other letter from Ameyuri. He opened it and started to read it. His eyes got wider and wider as everything Jiraiya said about the battle was true. His anger grew and he needed a release. Sometimes he believed that Jiraiya could be a blowhard and exaggerate the truth. Yet if Ameyuri's story coincide with Jiraiya then it's time to start investigating.

He kept reading the scroll. He saw a word that made him stop reading, Ne. His chakra exploded. Everyone outside felt the chakra of their Sandaime explode. Some passed out on the floor. Some were on their knees. The one affected most was his secretary. She almost died, literally. Her lungs lacked the oxygen.

He calmed himself as much as he could possibly can. He said, "Ms. Hikari, bring me Danzo **immediately."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the Seven landed on Yougan no Kuni. Naruto naturally wanted to jump out and go. Mangetsu grabbed him by the collar and brought him back. Mangetsu put his hand over Naruto's mouth. He whispered, "Naruto, you got to be quiet." Naruto simply blinked indicating he didn't know what was going on.

Mangetsu sighed as he pulled Naruto back onto the boat. Naruto noticed that the seven were put something on. Naruto was going to ask what was it but Mangetsu cut him off first. "Naruto, its time to learn a trick of the trade."

Mangetsu pulled out a piece of paper. It looked harmless until Mangetsu said, "Kai" the paper revealed about fifty to sixty kanji symbols in seal complex. He said, "Naruto right here is a Kiri ninja secret. This seal is a covering/change seal. We put these on because a lot of people do not... well like us all that much. So what we created is seal that covers or a better term masks our chakra signature. We can make it a small baby if we want.

It is not easy as it sounds you must concentrate all your chakra into the seal. It also gives you the ability to mask your appearance. That way you can get by without being noticed. Think about it, Naruto. Naruto how in the world could we some of the most powerful ninjas to exist get into Konoha undetected.

It is only as effective as to how much chakra you have. I'm going to put this on your back." Mangetsu put the seal on Naruto's back. The seal started to disappear into Naruto's skin. Mangetsu patted Naruto on his back to make sure the seal was on. He said, "Naruto, to activate it you must put chakra into the seal like I taught you."

Naruto had a question, "Mangetsu-sensei, why would I need one? No one really know me so what's the point?"

Mangetsu said, "Great observation Naruto. The reason is this place has been on a lock down for a few months. They are looking for people who has at least a Genin level chakra. They are rumored to be taking the people and they disappear. We don't know what happens and don't want to. So if you don't want to get caught then make sure you don't lose concentration. Ok, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. In the back of his mind though, he wanted to know what was happening to those people. He vowed that he will find out about it. He concentrated his chakra onto the seal. His appearance changed. Naruto's hair became black with two blonde streaks on the end. His eyes became black. His whisker marks disappeared. His whole attire became a robe with a lion on it (think of Gryffindor's robe).

Naruto was looking kind a cool there. He saw the rest were ready to go. He started to walk into the village and he was slightly disturbed. He saw women on the floor crying as they can't find their children. The men were wearing tattered clothing as they were bending iron. As they kept walking he saw the guards peering down at him as if they were superior to him.

He wanted to punch them in their faces but he knew that would start a commotion. He looked up to see a castle across the river actually it was a volcano. The place is called the Royal Palace

The Royal Palace is situated in a vast, beautiful estate, filled with lush gardens and ponds. The wall encircling this estate separates the Palace from the rest of the city.

The Palace itself is a single structure, an elaborate tower with triple eaves is at the center, with three distinct wings joining it. The two smaller wings stand on either side of the main entrance to the Palace building. There are towers at the ends of these wings as well. Directly opposite of the main entrance is the third, larger wing, which houses the Lava Lord's Throne Room.

Naruto's eyes were wide. Mangetsu bent down and whispered into Naruto's ear, "I know it's big but don't make a scene. We're about to enter and convince the Lava Lord to stay here. You most likely will enroll in school here for a little bit. Don't do anything stupid."

After a few minutes, they reached the Palace. Naruto went inside and his eyes went wide. Inside, the palace is comprised of enormous halls and retains an intricate array of wings and chambers. Large tapestries line the walls and elaborate fire-themed images and moldings are laid out all throughout the numerous sections of the structure.

Naruto wanted to say something but couldn't. This place was better than Konoha's Hokage Tower. He looked around some more seeing if there anything that he has missed. He saw that they were heading straight. Naruto saw they reached the throne of the Lava Lord.

The Seven bowed as Mangetsu knocked down Naruto. Naruto bowed as well. The Lava Lord was outwardly smirking. He said, "Hello gentlemen what is it that you need?"

Ameyuri said, "Lava Lord Ozai-sama, we are nomads from all over. We want to settle down and there is no better place than Yougan no Kuni. We have things to offer your land. We have different trades that can be influential to your land."

The Lava Lord smiled as he said, "How interesting. May I ask who is this little one is?"

Ameyuri said, "Ozai-sama, this little one is Naruto Uzumaki." Ozai's eyes went wide then closed slowly. Inwardly he smiled. This was perfect.

He said, "Well little Naruto-kun are you going to join the academy with my son, Zuko?"

Naruto said, "Umm sure Ozi-sama." Ozai's eye started to twitch at the name. He had a ghost of a smile. He said, "Well Naruto-kun, why don't you and your friends can stay at the palace here. It would be great for Azula-chan and Zuko-kun to have a playmate."

Ameyuri's eyes narrowed. The Lava Lord is never generous. This was very suspicious but they should milk this for what it is worth. He gave the members a look suggesting what they should do. They came to a consensus but Naruto beat them to the punch.

Naruto said, "Sure that's fine." Naruto better be glad that the Seven chose the exact the same answer or else there might be repercussions. There still might be repercussions. Lava Lord's smile widened as he possibly could. He said, "That is great Naruto-kun. Why don't you let my personal guard take you to Azula-chans' and Zuko-kun's play room."

The guard took Naruto to the place. Meanwhile the Lava Lord went onto to talk with the Seven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sarutobi XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was calmly waiting for his guest to appear. He has something been too lax about the situation. He packed his pipe with the finest tobacco in Hi no Kuni. He lit his pipe as he waited.

He heard his door shuffle open. It revealed Danzo Homura. Hiruzen calmly said, "Danzo, please have a seat. Would you like a pipe? Would you like something to drink?"

Danzo said, "No that's fine. I have a lot of things to do after this meeting." Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe. He nodded as Danzo has much stuff to do.

Hiruzen knew how he was going to start.

He said, "Danzo, do you know what today is?"

Danzo said plainly, "March 2. Why do you ask, Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen once again nodded his head. He pulled a glass bottle of sake from under the desk.

He said, "Danzo, today is of great significance. Remember fifty-seven years ago on this very day. Today is the day where our teams were surrounded by Ame-ninja. Do you remember when our sensei Tobirama Senju said? He named me his successor as the Sandaime Hokage. Right? And do you know what this bo staff does?"

Danzo nodded. He resented the fact that Tobirama had chosen Hiruzen to be the Third Hokage. He was a smart man but he didn't know where Sarutobi was going with this.

Sarutobi continued, "Now that being the case, please explain to me two well actually three things. The first is why the hell is Root still in existence? Second is why the fuck did you attack the Seven Swordsman of the Mist with the inclusion of Naruto Uzumaki and trying to capture Naruto? And lastly why shouldn't I kill you with my Bo staff?"

Danzo's eyes went slightly wide. He inwardly cursed as this is definitely not a position he wanted to be in. Due to the fact, that he can keep a straight face, he thought that he could put this off him for the meantime. Then when the meeting was over he could 'tie' loose ends. He said, "Hokage-sama, I do not know what you are talking about. I stopped my proceedings in Root after the Yondaime disbanded them."

Sarutobi had other tricks up his sleeve. He secretly sent ANBU members to 'abandoned' Root stations. He is going to merely stall Danzo. Then he will strike. He said, "Danzo, why would you lie to me. I have someone who can pinpoint-"

He was cut off by Danzo. Danzo said, "Who was it? I can guarantee that it was a member of The Seven Swordsman of the Mist." Sarutobi could tell that Danzo has an edge in his voicing. Normally Sarutobi would get angry too but he was going to milk this for what it's worth. More and more information started to come in through his invisible ear piece.

He said in a calm cool voice, "Perhaps."

Danzo thought he had something with this. He said, "How do you know that he wasn't lying and trying to get something out of it? It seems like the information you received is corrupt. Does it not Sarutobi?"

Sarutobi put his hands under his chin. He said, "Danzo, you are right how can I trust the likes of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Yet, how can I trust a little kid to not steal a piece of candy from the store, or an old man to protect a man's son from the terrors of the world? Better yet how can you trust your rival to the throne of the leader of Konohagakure no Sato not to try to usurp the position by taking a Jinchuriki and conform him to the way he believes ninjas should think to plot an overhaul of Konoha? You can't really trust anybody can you? Because no matter what betrayal is always bound to happen to everyone even if you want to deny it. Isn't that right Danzo?"

Danzo was stoic on the outside. Inside however Danzo was gritting his teeth. He sighed as he said, "I don't believe you are correct in your assumption. I believe that the people of Konoha should stick together."

Sarutobi closed his eyes as more gruesome and disturbing news came in. He sighed as he saw between the facade of his former friend. He said, "Danzo, you know and I know that you have experienced betrayal. In fact the betrayal that happened today all those years ago created who you are today. You have become this cold, dead, decayed, and most likely deranged person. I see through all of it and see a spoiled, heart broken boy in you that is still grieving over the fact that you weren't chosen."

Danzo almost lost it right there. He barely held on to his composure. He said, "Words coming from the so called peaceful Hokage. You know and I know that Konoha is a facade of the ugliness that is the shinobi world. It should have been burn to the ground. Yet here we are thinking that Konoha is the best. If it wasn't for my ninjas, Konoha would have been dust by now."

Sarutobi knew he won but sometimes it he question if it is worth it. He said, "Danzo, just shut up. You unfortunately incriminated yourself. Now I'm going to tell you some facts. The first is that ANBU have been investigating your secondary bases that lead to your main base. We have found all your loose ties such as the maiden of the orphanage all the way to the list of missing kids from the Kyuubi attack. We even found the file on the plans for Naruto.

It is over Danzo. I gave you a way out by letting you confess personally but you decided to lie to me. Everything will be out in the open. Everyone will see the facade that is Danzo Homura."

Danzo tried to say something but Hiruzen stopped him in his tracks. He said, "Danzo, I'm giving you five seconds to leave Konoha and all of its inhabitants or I will **KILL YOU!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lava Lord XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the night Lava Lord Ozai was alone in his throne room. He made sure no one was around. He then did a few hand signs and said, "**Kushiyoshi no Jutsu". **As he said it a blue mystical ball appeared. Inside the orb was the Master. The Master asked, "What is it, Ozai?"

Ozai smirked as he said, "The Chosen One is here."

**A/N: Done. How do you like this chapter? Now the next chapter because of Wyrtha's suggestion of time skip there will be one next chapter. To those who believe that Azula is a part of the harem well your wrong or are you? Lol. Now the reason I didn't let Sarutobi have Danzo's ass and kill him is because he part of the plot line. **

**Naruto will be different in the next chapter. Also if you want to know the Harem list is Hinata, Samui, Mikoto, Mei, Yugito, Fem. Kyuubi, Fem. Haku, Anko, Yuugao, Fu, ?, and ?. If you have any questions just ask. Also if you are a Beta Reader contact me because I need some help. Thanks.**

**Review, review, and review. Ja for now.**

**JK10**


	9. The Lava Erupts

_"Danzo, you know and I know that you have experienced betrayal. In fact the betrayal that happened today all those years ago created who you are today. You have become this cold, dead, decayed, and most likely deranged person. I see through all of it and see a spoiled, heart broken boy in you that is still grieving over the fact that you weren't chosen."_

_Danzo almost lost it right there. He barely held on to his composure. He said, "Words coming from the so called peaceful Hokage. You know and I know that Konoha is a facade of the ugliness that is the shinobi world. It should have been burn to the ground. Yet here we are thinking that Konoha is the best. If it wasn't for my ninjas, Konoha would have been dust by now."_

_Sarutobi knew he won but sometimes it he question if it is worth it. He said, "Danzo, just shut up. You unfortunately incriminated yourself. Now I'm going to tell you some facts. The first is that ANBU have been investigating your secondary bases that lead to your main base. We have found all your loose ties such as the maiden of the orphanage all the way to the list of missing kids from the Kyuubi attack. We even found the file on the plans for Naruto. _

_It is over Danzo. I gave you a way out by letting you confess personally but you decided to lie to me. Everything will be out in the open. Everyone will see the facade that is Danzo Homura."_

_Danzo tried to say something but Hiruzen stopped him in his tracks. He said, "Danzo, I'm giving you five seconds to leave Konoha and all of its inhabitants or I will __**KILL YOU!"**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lava Lord XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_During the night Lava Lord Ozai was alone in his throne room. He made sure no one was around. He then did a few hand signs and said, "__**Kushiyoshi no Jutsu". **__As he said it a blue mystical ball appeared. Inside the orb was the Master. The Master asked, "What is it, Ozai?"_

_Ozai smirked as he said, "The Chosen One is here."_

**Chapter Nine: The Volcano Erupts**

"No, not like this I don't want to die. Please spare my life and I will tell you anything you want. I beg of you." The man with blonde hair and a mask on looked at him impassively.

He said, "Your information is just a desperate way for me to spare your feeble life. Then after you leave you will leave and join the group looking for me. Too bad for you, I don't really care about your fake information. Once you raped that poor woman and forced her to do such disgraceful, and humiliated acts your life was stamped for death. Goodbye Hiyoto"

With one full swoop of Hiyoto's abandon sword, the man cut off Hiyoto's head. Hiyoto's head rolled on the floor. The masked blonde haired man put the sword in the man's neck. He potted the sword in the square in the middle of the city. The man sighed as he changed to original form. Naruto sighed as he slumped down. He clicked his ear piece and said, "Done, the mission is completed. I'm coming back in a few seconds. "

Naruto clicked off and started to limp his way back. As he walked away bodies started to drop to the ground. As Naruto walked to his base he barely made it. He walked in and saw that the others were waiting for him. He said, "Ok, it's done."

Kushimaru asked, "How was it?"

Naruto said, "Kushimaru-sensei, they were getting harder to defeat. Hiyoto was surprisingly the easiest one to defeat. It seems like these 'benders' are able to use their chakra in their hands and arms to force the elements out of them. It looks pretty dangerous as it starts to destroy the chakra points.

Yet the stronger the person's chakra the more powerful their fire is.

They are insanely powerful in that instance but other wise they are weak. The rebel alliance can take them out. Now on the openings are on the left and the back."

Kushimaru nodded. He said, "Naruto, what else do you know? What is your next plan of action?" Naruto had to think about it.

He said, "Well as you know I have school. I have found that there is a secret passage from the principle's office that leads to the Throne Room. I used the eye patch to track it. We could use it to actually get the rebels in the attack room. The question is when?"

Kushimaru said, "Great job Naruto-kun. I want you to keep the student facade up. We will contact you as to when the rebellion will occur. I see you are committed to setting these people free. You will be great ninja one day."

Naruto did a salute as he said, "Thank you, Kushimaru-sensei." Out of thin air, Naruto disappeared into the night. Kushimaru on the other hand turned around and saw the rebel leaders wanting to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Morning XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up noticing that he was in the arms of Azula. He sighed. This happens almost every night. She has constant nightmares of her being a tyrant. She cuddles up with Naruto to make the horrible nightmares go away. At first Naruto was slightly creeped out but Naruto is used to it now.

He wondered to himself, _'I wonder how much is she going to hate me after all of this is said and done?' _He sighed as he didn't want to hurt her as she has such a fragile mind. He often wondered if it would be better just to 'kidnap' her and do what he has to do.

He remembered today is March 15 and it is Miss Azula's thirteenth birthday. She was absolutely gush about it for the last ten days.

Zuko walked into Naruto's room to talk to Naruto about an exams. That was when he saw Naruto cuddling up into Azula. She just so happened to moan something incoherent. Naruto said a string of curses. He knew he had to 'play' as Zuko's equal. He saw a fire ball coming directly at him.

It was a weak one considering that Naruto could blow a whole building into flames. Yet even if it is weak, Naruto knew he was going to take the hit or 'The Prodigy' will wake up. Then all hell would break loose. He much rather have a burn than electricity and fire course through his body.

He just closed his eyes and anticipated the hit. Fortunately or unfortunately Azula woke up. She saw the fire ball come and charged an electric beam at the fire ball and at Zuko. The electric beam sent Zuko through the door. Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw Zuko went out the door. Azula saw that she cuddled Naruto. She nearly freaked out.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he got ready for a nice little shock. She sent electricity through Naruto's body. Naruto was getting zapped and started twitching. As Naruto started to smoke he passed out. Azula had a big smile as she cuddle deeper into Naruto. She said, "Goodnight Bear-kun"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX A Few Hours Later XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was woken up by a guard. The guard said, "Brat, wake up! It is time for class and you will not be late, again." Of course Naruto felt the shocks of Azula pass through him. He winced a bit as he got up. He put on his mask.

He put on this big mask and said, "Oi, come on. Can a man get a good five minutes to sleep. Oh well. Can I at least take a shower first? Sheesh, just because you smell doesn't mean I don't want to smell like you."

The guard was angry because Naruto kept gunning him for something. He wanted to hit him but he couldn't as he was a 'friend' to Azula and Zuko. He was mumbling something that Naruto heard but didn't say anything. The guard left leaving Naruto to himself.

He sighed in relief as the guard was gone. He then heard a noise from his ear piece. He clicked it to hear, "The Volcano erupts tonight". Naruto said blankly, "Hai". He sighed as he started to take his shower. His thoughts were running amok in his mind. He thought about how everything changed since the last two years. The rebels started to rise. The Seven Swordsman started to get involved because he was a curious bastard.

He cried in the shower as he two friends that were like brother and and sister/cuddle buddy were going to change forever. He already knew that Azula was possibly psychotic but Naruto has been a stress reliever as she cuddle up to him and they went away. This however will probably break her.

He had to justify it somehow. He thought, " is the sacrifice of two worth the sacrifice of thousands?" Naruto wiped the tears as the rain fell on his face. He was indifferent about killing. The biggest problem for him is how the deaths will affect the people he likes. He got out of the shower and had a blank look on his face. He pulled out his kunai and jammed it into the picture of Lava Lord Ozai's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Konoha XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last two years have become an overhaul in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Right now class was about to begin in the revamp edition of the Academy. Iruka Umino, former ANBU Captain has taken over as the teacher. Coincidentally his class consisted of the Shinobi heirs and heiresses.

He said, "Hello class I'm Iruka Umino and I am your new and permanent teacher as long as you are in the Academy. You guys have passed the other exams to make it here. As you know most of your other classmates either have failed or does not have enough chakra to make it to this class. So be proud that you made it.

Now we will start class by having an introduction of who you are, what are you training to be, what do you think your strengths are, what do you think your weaknesses are, and how do you think you can fix it. By now you should know most of that stuff. We are starting in alphabetical order. So Shino Aburame we're starting with you. Begin.

Shino got up and went towards the front of the class. Shino is of average nine year old height. He has an afro-like brown hair. He has pale white skin with his eyes being covered by his hunter green rimmed like sunglasses. He has a tannish brown overall trench coat. He has three kunai pouches on it.

He said, "Hello I am Shino Aburame. I am a bug user. I am training to track people and other things. My strengths are the ability to use bugs in battle and taijutsu. My weaknesses are water and fire type Ninjutsus. I am still analyzing how to beat that."

Iruka nodded. He thought about how different Aburames learn to overcome it. He looked on the paper and said, "Chouji Akimichi your next."

Chouji Akimichi was slightly taller than Shino. He is heavier than everyone in his class. He has two small brown ponytails on each side of his head. He has two spirals on each side of his cheeks. His eyes were squinted. He was wearing green and brown shirts and pants on. He currently has a bag of chips in his hands.

He said, "Hi, *munch* I'm Chouji Akimichi. I am a capture and secure type of ninja. My strengths include expanding my body and herbs. My weaknesses are speed and genjutsu. I have been working on my speed and training my alertness."

Iruka thought, _'Hmm I can work on that."___He said, "Ok, Chouji we will work on that. I will teach you how to work on your alertness. Next is Hinata Hyuga"

Hinata Hyuga got up. She is about an inch or two smaller than an average nine year old. She has midnight blue hair that is in a hime cut. She has a heart shape face with violet pupil-less eyes. She has a white coat that has the Hyuga symbol; the Yin Yang symbol. She has a white robe on with her name on it. The girl is one of the strongest students in the academy.

She smirked as she walked up there. She said, "Hello gentlemen or should I say gentle men. I'm the reigning queen of this class Hinata Hyuga. I'm a tracker, fighter, and medic. I specialize in Juken and medicine. My weakness is my size then again I can make that an advantage. What I'm working on is my refining my diplomatic abilities."

Iruka blinked as he knew Hinata was a little eccentric. He knew he was going to talk to her about it. Or then again this might be the confidence that his class needs. He said, "Ok, next is Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba came up the stage. He is an inch shorter than Shino. He has brown hair. His face is an oval shape with dark brown eyes. On his face, he has a small red triangle. He has a brown coat with fur on the hood. He was extremely rowdy.

He said, "Yo, I am Kiba Inuzuka. I am tracker and fighter. My specialty is sniffing out the enemies. My biggest problem is the sense of time. I'm working on getting my red triangles longer so I can get my dog."

Iruka nodded. The boy from what other teachers told him he was always late for class. He will help him by either a failing him or bring him to class himself. He said, "Ok Kiba thank you for you introduction. Next is Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru Nara got up and went to the front of the stage. He was of average nine year old height. He as a pointy face with black eyes. He has black hair that is pulled back into a spiky ponytail. His has on a grey shirt and pants that have the Nara Clan symbol on it.

He yawned as he stood in front of the class. He said, "Troublesome, I'm Shikamaru Nara. I'm strategist, capture, and long range fighter. My specialty consists of the use shadows. My weakness is my troublesome lack of stamina. I'm fixing it by doing troublesome exercise. Troublesome."

Iruka saw Shika go back to sleep on his desk. From what he has heard Shika is the genius in this group. The reason that Shika barely passes instead of being on the top is because he doesn't try. Not even a little bit. He has done enough to just pass because he considered school "troublesome". Iruka thought to himself darkly that he will fix Shika's problem.

He said, "Ok, Shikamaru. We will fix that problem. Don't worry. Ok the last one is Sasuke Uchiha."

The moment Iruka said his name Sasuke was up. He is the same height as Shikamaru. He has midnight blue hair that is pinned up as a duck's tail. He has a pointed face with jet black onyx eyes. He is wearing a light blue shirt and white shorts with the Uchiha Clan's symbol on the back. With each step he became more and more arrogant.

He said "Hn, the name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am an avenger, fighter, and ninjutsu genius. My specialty is Katon Jutsu. My weakness is a secret. Why would I tell the people beneath me my weakness. What am I working on is simple. I'm going to kill my brother."

Iruka's eyes widened a little. This kid wants to kill his former captain. He knew that would be a long shot for him to win. He has acid coming into his stomach from Sasuke's quest of being an avenger. Avengers create so much hate in the world as their conquest can involve innocents. He was going to talk to the Hokage about Sasuke.

He said "Ok class I will be teaching you how to..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Lava Lord Ozai XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was relaxing in his throne chair. He is waiting for instructions from the Master about Naruto. He has seen more and more of his guards killed yet not a single person has seen what he or she looks like. He has started to become suspicious of the men with Naruto. Unfortunately for him he can't prove it as they have been under surveillance for most almost all of the time. The populace has deep tension going on.

He is by any stretch of the imagination stupid. So this means that something isn't right. He will find out what it is. In the mean time he has a party to celebrate. After all his daughter is becoming a teenager. He got up with his ceremonial clothing to and started to walk to the school. What he did not know is underneath him, the rebels were planning their assault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Azula XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school has been nothing but a big party. Naruto was laughing it up with Azula and her girlfriends. The first was Ty Lee. Ty Lee is of average height. She has brown hair that was in a ponytail. Her eyes were golden. She has a heart shaped face with brown hair. She has a gymnastic shaped body. She is always seen smiling.

Ty Lee was kind of the new girl who started the academy with Naruto. Naruto immediately befriended her. Due to Naruto's relationship with Azula, they became great friends. However Ty Lee's relationship with Naruto became strained when Azula became a little 'envious' when he put his arm around her neck. Of course Naruto was oblivious as to what he had done because as most men know you can't understand women no matter what age.

Her other friend was Mai. Mai is of average height. She has black hair in a hime cut. Her face was a bit pointy. Her eyes are a dark grey. She has one of the few royal lava robes. It was red, black and gold with the Land of Lava symbol on her back.

Mai was extremely bored. She has known Azula for eight years. Her father is the advisor to Ozai. She has been given everything from her parents by the use of bribery. All she had to do was be quiet and emotionless and she received whatever she wanted. Her mask became cracked by the two boys Naruto and Zuko. She has developed a small crush on Zuko. He is the only person that could make her turn pink.

Naruto said, "Hey Mai-chan and Ty-chan. How have you been?" Mai rolled her eyes as Naruto knows that he should never call her that. Ty on the other hand blushed. Mai pulled a small knife and threw it at Naruto. Naruto dodge it. He exclaimed, "Mai-chan, why are you being a meanie. Is it because your _Zuko-chan_ isn't here?"

She blushed a little pink as she started to throw more knives. Naruto started to jump and dodge them. As Naruto's mask was in check, his inner side is in chaos. He knew that there was a big chance that they will become prisoners of war. It depresses the Naruto as he has been put in a hard place.

As a result he promises his himself he will have as much fun with them as possible. He jumped back into Mai's face and said, "Come on Mai-chan I thought you were a much better thrower than that. Maybe _Zuko-chan_ not being here has caused poor Mai-chan to be off on her throwing."

She turned red for the first time in a long time. She ran after Naruto saying words that would make a Sound kunoichi blush. Naruto kept running as Azula had her smirk on her face. Ty Lee was laughing her ass off. Naruto was able to out run Mai and get back to the other two. The two are surprised to see Naruto was holding his side wincing.

Naruto saw they're look and did a sheepish laugh as he tried to hide the pain. His became wide as he saw Zuko. Zuko was bandaged up with only one hand free. He had a smirk on his face as he said, "Burn"

A fire ball came out at Naruto. Naruto said the mother of all curses, "Fuck". Before it could hit the war bells went off. Naruto recognized it and sighed. He caught the fireball with ease and dissipated it. His eyes changed from soft and happy to hardened and cold. He said, "You guys are going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me and the rebels."

As soon as he had said this, he changed forms from the Naruto they knew to the blond haired menace that has killed their guards. Naruto got into one the ninja stances and said, "Let's rock".

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it took a little longer to come out. Haven't been feeling well with the addition of not knowing how I wanted this chapter to go. Next chapter will have fun. Naruto verses those three. Then either the chapter after or that chapter Naruto verses Lava Lord Ozai. That will be interesting. I already have the scene flowing through my head. **

**Now before anyone asks about Sakura and Ino. They will appear later. Now as to any questions you have P.M. me. **

**Next Time on the Legend Swordsman of Konoha: Betrayal; the Lava thickens. **

**Now Ja for now**

**JK10**


	10. The Lava Flows Up to Down

**AN: I know this confused you somewhat. I guess I should explain what's going on. Naruto has been secretly training/killing guards during the night. He breaks his henge during the night so the guards see the blond instead of the other Naruto. During the day he is an 'average' student, who is learning how to do fire bending. Of course I will explain that soon.**

_Previously on the Legendary Swordsman_

_Naruto kept running as Azula had her smirk on her face. Ty Lee was laughing her ass off. Naruto was able to out run Mai and get back to the other two. The two are surprised to see Naruto was holding his side wincing. _

_Naruto saw they're look and did a sheepish laugh as he tried to hide the pain. His became wide as he saw Zuko. Zuko was bandaged up with only one hand free. He had a smirk on his face as he said, "Burn"_

_A fire ball came out at Naruto. Naruto said the mother of all curses, "Fuck". Before it could hit the war bells went off. Naruto recognized it and sighed. He caught the fireball with ease and dissipated it. His eyes changed from soft and happy to hardened and cold. He said, "You guys are going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me and the rebels."_

_As soon as he had said this, he changed forms from the Naruto they knew to the blond haired menace that has killed their guards. Naruto got into one the ninja stances and said, "Let's rock". _

**Chapter Ten: The Lava Flows from Up to Down**

Azula and Zuko are in shock by this Naruto. They have known him for two years and he always seemed goofy and quirky. To see this stern cold Naruto scared them especially Azula. She said in a shocked and hurt voice, "Why Naruto? Why are you invading us? What did we do to you?"

Naruto in his stone cold voice said, "Azula, you just don't realize what's going on. You haven't thought about how many people are in trouble because of your father. Lava Lord Ozai has been doing things to people that you would vomit. Imagine Ty Lee, Azula and Mai that you are mothers and wives and the government has taken your husband away from you as they 'disappear'. Now you're left all alone with a child. Now imagine that kid is exceptional in fire bending and they take him or her away. If it is a girl they are used as breeding machines. Well that is what your country has been doing."

Azula shook her head as those crazy thoughts are coming back in full force. Unfortunately her little teddy bear has become Orion. Her eyes became stern and cold just like Naruto's. She has officially embraced her psychotic side. She began charging electric particles into her hands. She said to Naruto Uzumaki, "For such an accusation against my father, you will learn your place. **In the ground! **Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko get in battle positions. We're going to put this betrayer to the ground."

Azula started to strike first with her blue lightning. Naruto easily dodge it as if it is nothing. Naruto came at blinding speed towards the four. Naruto pulled out a kunai and almost hit Azula. Mai threw a shuriken at Naruto to deflect it. What surprised the four was Naruto's ability to catch the shuriken in between his two fingers.

Naruto did something unorthodox. He held the shuriken and cut his right palm. The four's eyes became wide as Naruto's blood dripped on the floor. Naruto said, "As my blood falls onto the ground, I make the promise to protect the innocent even if I have to stop my friends and family. **Hijutsu: Chi Bushin no Jutsu (**Secret Art: Blood Clone**)!"**

When Naruto said this the blood on the ground multiplied. Instead of there being one Naruto, there is four of them. He sighed as he said, "You guys can back out now. Or you can face me and trust me you will not like it."

Instead of running which was secretly his hope, they got into a better stance. Zuko screamed, "I'm not running from a pathetic traitor. That started the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Zuko XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was able to break the four up. Divide and conquer is the best way for Naruto to win. The Naruto clone looked at his opponent Zuko with a cold but sympathetic look. He didn't want to face his opponent or for that matter any one of them.

Fate was just not on his side today. He pushed Zuko right back with a fireball he created. Naruto winced as one of his chakra points were inflamed. He saw the hatred grow in Zuko's eyes. Naruto said in a monotone voice, "Zuko, I know you hate me now. I understand that you feel-"

Zuko cut him off by screaming, "You know nothing! Father already hates me but he keeps me around because of my sister Azula. Now when he finds out that my best friend who I considered my brother is a traitor and who is trying to take over, what do you think will happen to me? No Naruto you don't understand but trust me you will."

Zuko sent a fierce flame at Naruto. Naruto quickly dodged the flame. Naruto threw three shurikens at Zuko where it would not be vital. To Zuko it was coming at him very fast. He sent more and more fire towards the shurikens to try and slow it down. It seemed to work as the shurikens went passed him. Zuko was not able to take a breather as Naruto came kicked right into the chin knocking him back. Naruto came at him faster than he thought was possible and elbowed him into the wall.

Naruto has a look of disappointment from Zuko. Zuko should be able to defend Naruto better than that. He said, "Zuko, show me that you are not a failure to your father. Fight me like a prince of Lava that you are. Show me that you aren't weak like your father said you are."

That did it for Zuko. He was going to kill Naruto. His anger wasn't fully directed at Naruto. It was at his father but in his blind rage Naruto and his father are the same. They both were going to pay. He pulled out his semitar out of his his robe. He pulled his arm out of wrappings and was ready to kill Naruto.

He came at Naruto with blinding rage. He came at him swinging his blade. Naruto duck and went to strike with his kunai that was hidden in his sleeve. He almost succeeded but Zuko rolled out of the way in the air. He tried to slice Naruto in half but Naruto used the kunai to block. He went up against Zuko pushing him and Scimitar back.

Zuko jumped back and came back with full force. He truly was ready to strike Naruto and end him. Naruto dropped down and went passed him and hit him in the back of the knee. Zuko went down only to meet an elbow in the back of his head.

He screamed in pain, only to lose focus. Naruto took advantage of this and flipped Zuko on his back. Zuko quickly put his guard up with his sword. Naruto forced the kunai down on him. Naruto said, "Just give up and you won't die."

Zuko snarled, "Never!" He arched his back and forced the kunai to slide past him. He held Naruto's arm down and flipped over Naruto. He was able to get back at square one with Naruto. Naruto secretly smirked. He was going to have fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ty Lee XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ty Lee looked at the Naruto clone. She saw that even though Naruto was in his cold demeanor he was having conflicts coursing through his mind. She said, "Naruto-kun, I don't want to fight you."

Naruto said in a cold, stern voice, "That's fantastic. It will make it so much easier to beat you." He rushed her with a right hook. Her eyes went wide at his speed. She instinctively did a back flip to get space between Naruto and her. This gave her an opportunity to look at who she is fighting exactly.

Naruto on the other hand used this space to pull out a handful of sewing pins and threw them at her. She dodged them rather easily. She thought it was a little to easy too dodge. She did not see the extremely thin strings that were connected to the sewing needles. Naruto smirked giving her the indication she was caught in a trap. Naruto pulled his arm back causing the needles to connect and wrap Ty Lee. She quickly pulled out her butterfly dagger that she somehow hid.

She was able to deflect the needles with the dagger. If this surprised Naruto there was little indication of it. He said, "So Ty-chan, has been with holding weapons from her best friends. How interesting. I thought this fight would have ended quicker."

She said, "Well Naruto-kun, some people had to learn how to survive as the daughter of parents who are dirt poor. I barely made it to the academy. The only way I made it was a lottery for the last spot because of one of the generals' daughters died from a sickness." Ty for the first time in a long time had a cold look.

She continued, "I had to learn how to survive two different worlds. The world of the poor where you could barely live as it was, where people had a grain of bread to survive. I was picked on there as I was given the chance to go to the academy. They despised my family and I for so called 'turning our back on our own kind'. They knew that if they had the chance to they would take it. Some people had touching problems so I learned how to fight and protect myself.

The other world is just as bad. You see the world of the rich is just as bad. They beat you mentally as they keep coming back to the fact that you are poor. They make fun of your text books because they are tattered. I was told by my mother to keep my head up and keep smiling. After the experiences I went through I carried this butterfly dagger in the memory of my late mother who was a kunoichi.

I was able to finally make friends and now you want to take that away from me. There will be hell to pay." She came at Naruto with a fire in her eyes that did not burn out.

Naruto knew how that felt. He will however have to take her out. He had one more needle which held a poison that will knock her out. He did not ever wanted to fight Ty Lee when she is pissed. He pulled it quickly as she came at him. Before she struck, a needle hit her right in the back of the neck. The effects were instant and she fell to the ground unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Mai XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai's face didn't show much, the Naruto Clone concluded. He saw that she was going to fight him with weapons. He pulled out a kunai. She said, "You know Naruto, I was not in anyway surprised that you were a traitor. It is unfortunate that we will bring you in and you will be beheaded. I do however hope they castrate you first. I want you to feel unbearable pain for your mutiny."

Naruto replied, "Mai-chan, it seems we are on two different plains aren't we. You believe I am a traitor to the royal army while I believe I am doing something that is right. I guess that is the real world. Before we engage into our little scuffle I want you to ponder this thought. 'When two different perspectives meet at one point what makes the other right or wrong?"

She threw three throwing knives at Naruto. He dodged them and threw some kunai back at her. She tried to deflect them but it was futile as she was hit in her arm. She grimaced as she took the kunai out and she clutched her arm. Naruto used this time to come and attack her with a kunai. She moved out of the way only to feel a kick in the back of the head. He turned his kunai around to try and stab her. She rolled out of the way just in time. She saw some of her hair strands float in the air.

Naruto had a smirk on his face. He saw the awe that was in her eyes. He said, "Better be careful, you do want to be at my beheading with Zuko, right?" Naruto always knew how to taunt people. This taunt made her rush him causing the hole Naruto caused from his kunai in the shoulder to start bleeding some more. Naruto waited until she was close enough to deflect her attack to hit her with in the ribs then in the shoulder. She grunted in pain only for Naruto to hit her in the back of the head.

As she fell to the ground she heard Naruto say something. He said, "To answer the question earlier it Morality." She silently slipped into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Azula XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto saw Azula's face stoicism. Her face also showed cracks and creases in her perfect world. She said, "Traitor, I want to know why. Why shouldn't I kill you right now?"

Naruto taunted her, "Now Azula-chan, what have you learned about giving people second chances? When you give them that much time you will pay for it sincerely." When Naruto said this he came at her with a burst of speed. With her training from her father she learned how to fight back with here bending. Her hands became enflamed as she sent fire balls at Naruto.

Naruto easily dodged the fire ball and launched a punch towards her. She blocked it with her enflamed hands causing Naruto to wince and grunt at the burn. She pushed his hand up and went under to hit him in the stomach. Naruto was able to grab her wrist. He smirked as he started to spin her. He then flung her to the other side.

At first Naruto thought it was a good idea. Unfortunately, Azula used this time to raise her fire level from yellow to red. She sent a stream of fire towards Naruto. What surprised Naruto was the fact that the fire started to grow bigger and bigger. Naruto didn't have enough time to dodge the fiendish fire. He cursed as he knew this was going to hurt.

Before it was too late to stop the fire he remembered something that a man grayish silver hair had taught him. He went through the handsigns: Boar, tiger, ram and dog in a slow pace. He unfortunate messed up a sign with the position of the pinky. He said, "**Suiton: Junsai **(Water Style: Water Shield)" Naruto noticed that his finger was off. Unfortunately it was too late.

Azula saw Naruto get engulfed with her fire. Her psychotic demeanor made her crack a smirk. She said to no one in particular, "That what's you get when you mess with Azula, the Princess of the Land of Lava." She felt like doing a maniacal laugh there. That was until a kunai whizzed passed her. She put her hand up to the cheek and felt a liquid substance. She looked on the ground to see a red liquid; blood. It was blood, her blood.

She saw in the fog, a shadow of a person hunched over. She heard a voice say, "Were not done just yet _Azula-chan_." Her eyes went wide as it was Naruto's voice. Her eyes then narrowed as he was supposed to be burnt to a deep crisp. He was supposed to be ashes floating in the wind.

She snarled, "How are you alive? You were hit dead on with a powerful fire attack." Her hands were shaking back and forth. He was panted hard but was able to smirk. She was finally able to get a good look at him. His clothes were burnt almost completely. His body was smoking with second and third degree burns all over his body. Surprisingly his hair stood the same way.

Naruto taunted, "Well Azula-chan, a ninja never tells his/her secrets but because it is the hime of Yougan, I am obliged to." She snarled as she got ready to attack once again. She rushed him with her hands ablaze with blue fire. She started to strike with jabs left and right. Naruto dodge the attacks stealthily.

He knew exactly how to get her to go in a blind rage. His smirks grew bigger as he started to taunt her once again. "Azula-chan, I thought you were the hime of this land not a little baby having a temper tantrum. Now Azula-chan, you wanted to know how I'm here. Well it's easy, I used my water shield. It just so happened that I wanted to see how powerful you are. I was pretty disappointed. I could have sworn Ty Lee was throwing the fire because it couldn't have been the Hime no Yougan."

She snarled and was throwing punches and kicks chaotically. Naruto swiftly dodge them. Yet as the battle raged on Naruto's burns and scorch marks started to blister and it was hurting a lot. The temperature from her fists were affecting him also. If she was in the right state of mind she would have use this to her advantage.

Naruto knew he had to try and finish this fight off quickly. He said, "Azula-chan, sorry about this but..." Naruto kicked her in the abdomen. As she bent over in an oomph, he spun and driven a chakra enhanced elbow into her temple. She fell to the ground passed out. Naruto fell onto the ground on one knee. He was panting as the blisters were pissing him off.

He wanted to scream in pain from the side effects of using the Chi Bushin. When the clones disperse that take up an abundant amount of chakra from the person. In addition when they disperse the memory becomes high definition compared to the Kage Bushin. It becomes vivid to the molecular level. The biggest problem is what it does to the blood in the body. It causes the blood in the body to do what happens to rain drops when they hit the ground; splat and explode. They come back together but it is a painful process. The Seven taught it to him because it a perfect bushin to train with as it has photographic memory and it did help with contain his chakra control.

Naruto saw Jinpachi appear right next to him. He said, "Naruto, take these pills. They will help with your blisters and pains and this one will replenish your chakra. You got to hurry up and get to the throne. We will meet you there. We have some unfinished business to take care of."

Naruto nodded and took the pills. They had a bitter taste to it but they were extremely effective. He lifted Azula and trekked his way to the Throne room where secrets will be revealed. The world of five lives will change, Naruto's in particular.

**Author's Note: hey guys sorry for the long update. I've been extremely busy. Anyway four days ago was my birthday so yeah I was happy about that. I want to point out that secrets will be revealed and things will be moving in a faster pace.**

**Once again review. If you have questions about anything just P.M me or review. I will try to get to you either by message or the next chapter. Ja for now**

**JK10 **


	11. The Lava Burns the Rocks

_Previously on Naruto the Legendary Swordsman_

_Naruto knew he had to try and finish this fight off quickly. He said, "Azula-chan, sorry about this but..." Naruto kicked her in the abdomen. As she bent over in an oomph, he spun and driven a chakra enhanced elbow into her temple. She fell to the ground passed out. Naruto fell onto the ground on one knee. He was panting as the blisters were pissing him off. _

_He wanted to scream in pain from the side effects of using the Chi Bushin. When the clones disperse that take up an abundant amount of chakra from the person. In addition when they disperse the memory becomes high definition compared to the Kage Bushin. It becomes vivid to the molecular level. The biggest problem is what it does to the blood in the body. It causes the blood in the body to do what happens to rain drops when they hit the ground; splat and explode. They come back together but it is a painful process. The Seven taught it to him because it a perfect bushin to train with as it has photographic memory and it did help with contain his chakra control. _

_Naruto saw Jinpachi appear right next to him. He said, "Naruto, take these pills. They will help with your blisters and pains and this one will replenish your chakra. You got to hurry up and get to the throne. We will meet you there. We have some unfinished business to take care of."_

_Naruto nodded and took the pills. They had a bitter taste to it but they were extremely effective. He lifted Azula and trekked his way to the Throne room where secrets will be revealed. The world of five lives will change, Naruto's in particular._

**Chapter Eleven: The Lava Burns the Rocks**

Azula grunted as she started to wake up. She tried moving only to find that she was tied up in chakra concealing. She looked around to see her little brother Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai tied up. She realized that she could speak to wake them up. She grunted and wiggled around until she saw what was going on outside the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in the throne room looking into the eyes of Lava Lord Ozai. The stoic man in front of him was sitting in his throne chair. His legs were crossed and his hands were folded. He smirked as he looked at the boy face to face. He had locked down the place. The Seven Swordsmen could not get into the building in time. He had a full smirk on his cold stoic face as he had the _chosen one_ right where he wanted him. He said, "My, My Naruto-kun it is a pleasure to have the chosen one in my humble place. "

Naruto snarled as his hands shook. Ozai continued, "Well Naruto-kun, do you believe in fate? You see fate is an external force that brings different destines together. Fate has brought you here two years ago. Fate brought you too poor Maria.-"

Naruto sneered at Ozai, "How do you know about Maria, you bastard." Ozai smirked. He has Naruto right where he wanted him.

"Oh, what do you mean Naruto-kun? I mean that poor woman who died protecting you. Naruto did you really think that I was stupid enough to not notice your influx of chakra in that seal on your back. I knew who you are, were, and will be. That pathetic use of a seal to hide who your appearance was easy to detect. That is not the point though.

The point was that I used a simple strategy called Tit for Tat. I gave you the ability to live here while you unintentionally showed me what you are capable of. It worked out well. But with you being such an enigma, you made things **difficult**. You started to kill your guards stealthily. You were also able to rile up the rebels.

How I will never know but that doesn't matter. For that matter I don't really care. Since I am a good _Uncle_,I will let you ask any questions you want before your future flows on the floor in a river of red."

Naruto did not like being taunted. This went double as he taunted his deceased friend. He did not recognize the title of "Chosen One". He shook his head as he had a mission he must complete. He said, "Lava Lord Ozai, that is a big proclamation me being in a river of red. I do in fact have a few questions for you. The first is why are you doing this to the people of Yougan no Kuni?"

Ozai seemed like he was contemplating something. He closed his eyes to think. He knew Naruto was not going to kill him. He finally came to a point and said, "Well Naruto-kun, do you remember the tale of the Source of the Volcano. It is not just any tale. It is reality. You see the Volcano that we are on top of is that very Volcano. Yes Naruto the Legendary Phoenix is in the Volcano.

When this country was first created it was supposed to be a peaceful harmonic country. The government and the worker worked in harmony. The phoenix has given this land prosperous harvests. Over time the mere type of power the phoenix had disappeared.

As a result we realized that the power became dormant due to the fact that the phoenix has no chakra. As a result, we have no other choice but to create another power source. This throne room is the actually power source. We created weapons that drain people's chakra as they mined. We created a poison that we gave the children so they drain their chakra from their bodies' using 'fire bending'. They are giving their chakra source to wake it up.

Now as to why I would do such a thing. Why would anyone do anything? I want power. I want the power of the phoenix to become immortal and all powerful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Azula XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azula's eyes were wide. She could not believe her father would say such a thing. '_This could not be true. No he's just saying that to get Naruto of__f his game. That's right, he's just getting into that traitor's head.' _she was thinking. Deep down her heart was breaking because it might be true.

She saw the others were awake and heard every word. She hopes this is just a big dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto could not believe this. He just couldn't believe that this man could be this vile. Yet the look in the man's eyes told truth. Yet there is some sort of deception that he hasn't said. Naruto really wanted to kill this guy.

Yet the Lava Lord continued, "Naruto-kun it gets so much better. You see even the chakra of this place could not wake up the powerful Phoenix. I was contemplating on how could I reawaken it somehow with another power source. But remember when I told you about fate. Then tell me how the Kyuubi Jinchuriki just so happens to walk right into my palace. Yes Naruto how are two fates are connected."

Naruto suddenly became confused. He asked, "What do you mean Kyuubi Jinchuriki? What does it have to do with me?"

Ozai's smirk became a full blown smile. He said, "Naruto-kun, you really don't know do you? Well I had a few spies in Konoha nine years ago. I found out from my spies that the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune attack Konohagakure no Sato. The Yondaime Hokage could not kill the Kyuubi No Kitsune. So he sealed it into a small little boy."

Naruto was dumbfounded. The Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi. Who was the boy who had the Kyuubi sealed into him? What did it have to do with him? Was he suppose to be the sacrifice for the beast to summon him. He wanted to know. He said, "Who is he?"

Ozai replied, "Well Naruto-kun, I must say you are quite inquisitive. That doesn't matter because I have the big secret. You see Naruto the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is in this room. In fact I'm looking right at him."

Naruto looked around to see no one but him. Naruto's eyes went wide. Ozai started to laugh as he said, "Yes Naruto you are the holder of Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Azula XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azula's eyes went wide. She could not believe that Naruto Uzumaki was the holder of Kyuubi no Kitsune. He didn't look like a person who could hold such a vile beast in him. She must admit that even though he seemed to be a traitor, he was a great guy who didn't have any vile, dark, evil nature. For Kami's sake he didn't kill her especially with all the times he had been around her. He had a chance to do it during their battle.

With all of this knowledge and abilities, why didn't he kill her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in deep shock. He held the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It started to get come back to him. All of the names they called him in Konoha, Kyuubi-brat, demon and so many different names. Naruto clutched his chest as the pain was unbearable. The glass vase in his head with the repressed memories finally broke. He tried to gain control but the anger and hatred clearly showed in his voice.

He hissed, "You would even sacrifice your own children for this power?"

Ozai laughed, "Kyuubi-brat, you don't know me well. For the power of the almighty phoenix some things will be sacrificed. If it so happens to be my kids then so be it."

Naruto snarled at the Kyuubi comment but he could not honestly believe that power could make a man sacrifice his children. He honestly didn't know what's going on anymore. All he knew is his chakra was spiking with the collaboration of his anger. He was calming himself down about the Kyuubi for now. After he gets out of harms way he will _address_ that small secret that everyone knew but him.

As he calmed down some things were not connecting. He started to gain one of the main headaches that has been bothering him for years. He heard a ghostly voice talking to him. The voice told him to ask about the weapons, and who does he work for.

Naruto listened to the voice if only to end the headache. He said to Ozai, "What's wrong with you? Why would you do something so stupid? There has to be something else. This country doesn't have nearly enough money to by weapons like. There has to be someone working with you. Are you even in charge?"

Ozai's face went blank. All of his emotions that came from his smirks to taunting disappeared into thin air. He was caught and it was not even by Naruto. He needed to get this power quick as he might night make it to the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX In Kiri XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Master was sitting down at the Mizukage's desk. He had his hands folded with his eyes closed. He had a smirk on his face. He said to no one in particular, "Well, Ozai-kun you should know better than to fuck me. Oh, well you shall see why the _chosen one _is needed for my world domination."

The Master did a few handsigns in a rapid successions. He mumbled something under his breath. He opened his eyes showing a doujutsu. It activated the jutsu with a shimmer. Suddenly a huge burst of purple chakra appeared. As soon as it came it went.

He chuckled as he said, "Now things will definitely get interesting. Ozai you better watch out. The Master is coming to town. Naruto-kun don't worry we will meet you soon and very soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto started to clutch his eyes as his head and eyes were in deep pain. Ozai realized something was happening and he had to stop it quickly. He rushed to Naruto to quickly disable him or kill him. He pulled out his sword and was about to strike. When he was an inch away, Naruto's eyes open and blew Ozai all the way back to the wall. He slid off the wall with an 'oomph'.

He opened his eyes to see Naruto's chakra as a deep purple. This wasn't the weak little nine year old Naruto he taunted. No, this Naruto is the doujutsu wielding shinobi who is ready to kill Ozai. Ozai knew it has something to do with the Master. Yet he felt the presence of the Kyuubi. This was what he wanted right? He wanted the Kyuubi to wake up the phoenix but is it really worth it?

Naruto put his right pointer and middle finger together and dug them into his left palm. As it was engulfed with chakra, when he pulled his fingers back it left a chakra signature. The chakra started to burst into a chakra light temporarily blinding Ozai. When he was able to get his vision back, he saw a Naruto with a sword that has the shape of Zabuza's sword but much smaller. The knob of the sword has spikes on the end that seemed to be connected with the purple chakra. The blade has purple runes all over it that glowed. The power was literally rolling off the blade and Naruto.

The Lava Lord got up and force some chakra into his blade. He sneered at Naruto. Naruto was even fazed by the Killing Intent that was sent towards him. He said, "Naruto, this will be you end. No matter how you got that energy burst it will not save you from the **Yougan no Guntou** (Saber of Lava)."

Ozai's sword started to reddish orange. The sword seemingly started to melt. The 'melting blade' actually is lava but controlled by Ozai. Naruto lifted one eyebrow showing more intrigue than surprise. Ozai came at Naruto with blinding speed. Naruto simple got out of the way. This 'Naruto' was a possessed killer.

His movements against someone like Ozai is extremely impressive. He ducked his head with such grace. Ozai had to admit this Naruto is amazing. He swiped at Ozai barely missing his target. Ozai rolled away panting as he noticed how close he was from biting the dust. He put his left hand ablaze with a blue fire. He shot some fire balls at Naruto.

Naruto was walking slow with the sword on his shoulder. As the ferocious fire balls came at him with extreme speed, Naruto swung his sword four times. It caused the smoke to appear. When the smoke dissipated the fire balls were gone. Ozai's eyes went wide.

Naruto said in a neutral tone, "Lava Lord Ozai, you must fight me at your best. I will not except a weak battle." He swung his sword and it grew in length. The sword was coming down on Ozai. Ozai quickly used his sword to block the attack. Naruto pushed his sword down on Ozai. Ozai pushed the sword up only to get back fisted in the face.

He fell to the ground in shock. He didn't expect Naruto to back hand him. Naruto then kicked him in the side. The kick was so powerful that it lifted Ozai up in the air. Naruto then put chakra into his fist. He punched Ozai in the sternum. The force pushed Ozai almost through the ground. Naruto waited for Ozai to crawl out of the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Azula XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She couldn't believe her father was doing this. She realized her father doesn't care about her or her brother. Now she saw that Naruto was right. Her father is a tyrant. She hoped that Naruto can help end her father's tyranny. Yet inside she wanted to fight him. Well if Naruto wins she will become queen. She will take her medications for her bipolar. She will become the Queen and the land will be prosperous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wait until he got up. His chakra was rising causing an uproar of power. He didn't know what it was but he didn't really care. He was going to make this man die a painful death.

Ozai started to panic and went up against the wall. He did the hand sign Tora and did a stream of fire. The stream came roaring at Naruto. Naruto held his right hand out and caught the fire. He made it swirl in his hand and smirked.

He said, "Well Ozai, I gotta let it burn." he thrusted the fire ball into Ozai's chest. The burns was the most powerful burn Ozai has ever felt. He was in so much pain that he screamed and wailed in pain. Naruto pulled back and grabbed his sword. He gave Ozai a piercing look as he said, "It is time for you to die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kiri XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Master laughed as he was slowly gaining control of the situation. Ozai was a mere pawn in the overall scheme of things. He was needed so Naruto would learn about the Kyuubi. It make things a lot much easier, if Naruto wasn't an oblivious idiot. In the case of what becomes of pawns in the end, Ozai will be disposable.

Yet for some reason he felt an omen was approaching. He didn't know what it was but it didn't matter. He was going to milk this control of the Chosen One. He laughed at the endless possibilities. But first he or should he say _Naruto_ must finish the problem with Lava Lord Ozai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had his sword over his head ready to deliver the final blow. He said in a neutral tone, "Lava Lord Ozai, for the republic of Yougan no Kuni, your mutiny towards the people of Yougan no Kuni has giving you a death sentence. I will deliver your final blow. Any last words before you become the dust?"

Ozai looked at Naruto horrified. He knew that he did not have enough strength to move. He was burned deeply in his chest. His body felt like it was drained of all the chakra he had stored. He has become weak just like his father told him he would be after he killed him. He was defenseless and vulnerable. What is worse is the he was at the mercy of a snot nosed nine year old boy.

He knew this was his end. However his pride will not let him die just yet. He must tell Naruto something. "Naruto Uzumaki, I have seen you grow up from a little child to a growing young boy. I know that the things I did was wrong. I'm not asking you to let me live but please take care of my son and my daughter. I want you to know that sometimes evil is paved by good intentions. Watch out for the man with red eyes. Tell my kids that their mother is still alive at the tower and that I love them."

The real Naruto broke through the spell partially. He said, "Ozai, I will tell them and I hope you find peace in the next world." He rose up the sword to finalize the death of Lava Lord Ozai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Volcano XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Volcano exploded lava from the deep dark trenches. As the Lava flowed something was rumbling. Something that has not appeared in so long they consider it a legend. Its claw held the treasure most have killed for. As the ashes of the old swirled around the sleeping one has opened its red eye. With a loud roar it and spread its wings. It has returned.

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Secrets revealed but there is more. Ozai is not dead yet, the Master's identity is still unknown. He will appear to our young hero next chapter. I see some people want Ty Lee and Azula to be in the Harem. I might just put them in. I don't know yet. I hope I get more than three reviews. Tell me what should I improve on. **


	12. From the Volcano Comes the Legend

**Author's note: hey guys thanks for the reviews. I want to tell you about Naruto. Right now he's not a god among men. This Naruto here is under the influence of something. His sword is almost complete. It will be finished next chapter. **

_Previously on The Legendary Swordsman of Konoha_

_Naruto had his sword over his head ready to deliver the final blow. He said in a neutral tone, "Lava Lord Ozai, for the republic of Yougan no Kuni, your mutiny towards the people of Yougan no Kuni has giving you a death sentence. I will deliver your final blow. Any last words before you become the dust?"_

_Ozai looked at Naruto horrified. He knew that he did not have enough strength to move. He was burned deeply in his chest. His body felt like it was drained of all the chakra he had stored. He has become weak just like his father told him he would be after he killed him. He was defenseless and vulnerable. What is worse is the he was at the mercy of a snot nosed nine year old boy._

_He knew this was his end. However his pride will not let him die just yet. He must tell Naruto something. "Naruto Uzumaki, I have seen you grow up from a little child to a growing young boy. I know that the things I did was wrong. I'm not asking you to let me live but please take care of my son and my daughter. I want you to know that sometimes evil is paved by good intentions. Watch out for the man with red eyes. Tell my kids that their mother is still alive at the tower and that I love them."_

_The real Naruto broke through the spell partially. He said, "Ozai, I will tell them and I hope you find peace in the next world." He rose up the sword to finalize the death of Lava Lord Ozai._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Volcano XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The Volcano exploded lava from the deep dark trenches. As the Lava flowed something was rumbling. Something that has not appeared in so long they consider it a legend. Its claw held the treasure most have killed for. As the ashes of the old swirled around the sleeping one has opened its red eye. With a loud roar it and spread its wings. It has returned._

**Chapter Twelve: From the Volcano Comes the Legend**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Master XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Master's control on Naruto was slowly slipping. He was so engulfed by the battle that he did not notice. He was goading Naruto to end this man's life. The mere reason is simple, it will essentially give him Naruto on a silver platter. His course of action will make Naruto a killer in cold blood. Naruto would start to become more and more of cold killer. So by the time he is fifteen he would lose his emotions with the help of the Master.

So he was watching this as if this was a baseball game and the hope and innocence team is down to their last strike. The Master however learned something today. That is never count out Naruto Uzumaki, hope, or perhaps even...Fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto swung his mysterious blade down onto the Lava Lord. The ground started to shake as if there was an earthquake. As a result made Naruto to become off balance. As a result when he swung he missed. Yes the possessed Naruto missed his target.

The unfortunate thing is Ozai is practically paralyzed so Naruto was given another chance to deliver the final blow. He gather his energy and swung again. This time however ashes spun in a whirlwind in between he and the Lava Lord. As he tried to see an orange and red flash of light brightened the room. In fact the burst of light destroyed the roof of the palace.

It blew Naruto back up against the wall. In plain sight it seemed like nothing happened other than Naruto hitting the wall. In actuality something bigger, something deeper just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Master XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Master was clutching his eyes in pain. This was the first in what felt like centuries that he has felt such pain. Something went wrong. Someone tampered with his plans. His plans were almost completed. Now they were put on hold. Someone or something did the unthinkable. They severed and burned the connection to the _boy_. He has lost him and could not get to him.

He screamed in agony, pain, and anger. His plans were on the shelf. He opened his eye to see the pupil has become diluted and possibly finished. He smashed the desk breaking it in half while a shocked Yagura looked on. The Master calmed himself enough so he could give an order to Yagura. "Yagura get me the all seeing ball."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto chided his eyes from the light. When the light dimmed down a being of immense power showed it's full glory. The being's body was at least ten feet tall. It's body was combination of blood red and bright orange. On it's body there was a kanji sign that Naruto could not read due to what happened earlier. It's feet had three talons in the front and one in the back.

Its wing span was at least eighteen feet long. It's wings were red and gold on the back. In the inside it was orange and silver. The face of this being was majestic as a swan's face. The face was golden with a hint of red. Its eyes were golden, moon crescent shaped. The being was extremely beautiful, majestic and overall powerful.

The beast let out a powerful roar, scaring the living day lights out of Naruto. Naruto's bravado however would not let Naruto stay scared for long and not back down. He got up and looked or well try to look the beast in the eyes. He said, "Who are you? What is it that you want?"

The beast had his eyes only on Naruto. He smirked as he has waited a good hundred fifty years give or take to see the boy. He said, "**My name is Fenikkusu. ** **I have been taking a **_**vacation **_**in the Volcano here. As too why I'm here well it is actually to save you from making a mistake."**

Naruto looked at Fenikkusu with an incredulous look. He said, "What do you mean? What mistake would I have done?"

The huge bird replied, "**Naruto-kun, you were about to kill Lava Lord Ozai in cold blood. You were under the influence of a very vile evil person. You are connected to him but the connection can be broken for a period of time. Now don't get me wrong Ozai will die." **

With a flap of its amazing wing the phoenix turned Ozai into a pile of ashes. Naruto's eyes went wide. The bird killed the Lava Lord with just a flap of its wings. He honestly didn't know what to say. The bird however continued.

**"As I was saying you are very special to the whole scheme of things in this world. With you being under the influence of someone so evil you would have become just like him. Naruto before I dive in further about what is happening do you have any questions?"**

Naruto looked at the huge bird with awe. He didn't know what he could ask it. He gulped and thought about it for a moment. He asked, "Fenikkusu-san, why do you and Ozai keep calling me the Chosen One?"

Fenikkusu seemed to be blank for a moment. He said in a sagely voice, "**Naruto what you are asking for is simply too much to answer. You will come to understand that soon. Now do you have anything else you want to ask?**"

Naruto was slightly ticked that there is so many secrets that people are keeping from him. He can handle it damn it. Why don't they just tell him the truth? His anger was starting to show as his face contorted. The Kyuubi's chakra started to become transparent. As his anger grew, Fenikkusu hit Naruto with his wing. This caused the Kyuubi's chakra to stop flowing with Naruto's chakra. Naruto was so surprised that he fell on his butt.

Naruto's chakra aura was an extremely light blue. Fenikkusu was extremely surprised by his innocent chakra. However Fenikkusu refused to let Naruto see it. He said, **"Naruto, you should not let your emotions get the best of you like that. Many people have died for doing just that." **

Naruto wasn't hearing any of it. He screamed at the big beast, "What's the point? Everyone is holding out secrets that directly involves me. What is it? Am I too young for everyone to tell me anything. What is it? I want to know DAMN IT!"

The Phoenix looked at Naruto. He could not even blink towards him. He said in a slow voice, "**So you want to know why there secrets that pertains to you? You want to know why no one has told you anything. That is understandable. You are feeling as if everyone is against you. But tell me are you mature enough to deal with it. **

**Let's start with that little outburst. You have not analyzed the situation. Why would they with hold secrets from you? Could it be because you are only nine years old? You can't handle all of the secrets." **

Naruto's anger level elevated as once again someone did not believe he was strong enough to deal with it. He was going to say something about this discrepancy but Fenikkusu started to talk before him.

**"You are so young Naruto. Don't try to grow up so quickly. You will know all the secrets that involve you. For now we want you to live a somewhat normal life. We want you to keep your innocence for a little bit longer. Remember that's how I returned from the ashes along with the Kyuubi's chakra.**

Naruto looked at him with mild confusion. He thought, '_why would they want me to live a normal life. What is normal for that matter? Is it normal to have people have deep hatred for an entirely different entity but blame you? Actually that one sounds pretty normal. Yet is it normal to kill at the age of six? What does it mean? WHAT DOES IT MEAN? __**(**_Yup just watched A Nightmare Before Christmas**).**He doesn't know what he is getting protected from.

Naruto said, "What is it that you want from me?"

**Fenikkusu said, "Well I was getting there but you were so enthralled in your tantrum. Well since you calmed down some, I will start by saying you have a deep path that you are on. With this being the case I will tell you what's going on. There is a person who is after you or better yet what you possess. What you possess has not been activated by you. As a result this person can try to control you to a certain extinct. I broke the connection between you and him. This will only for a few months. During this time you must activate the thing you have. **

Naruto's eyes went a little wide at this. There is someone after him. Better yet that person wanted something he possessed. What could it be? He thought about it and snapped his fingers. He knew what this man or woman wanted. He or she wanted the Kyuubi. Naruto however missed something but doesn't know what it is.

**Fenikkusu said, "I cannot tell you what it is as it will break the code of the Four Kamis and could possibly or more likely disrupt the world.**

Naruto said, "Four Kamis how is that even possible? I thought there was one big honcho. Who are the four? What do they look like?"

Fenikkusu said, **"Yes Naruto there is one big honcho. However because the power, respect, and awe there is no name for the Almighty.**

Naruto nodded in understanding. How can there be a name for an entity such as he or she. He gave Fenikkusu a look of being intrigued and urged him to continue.

Fenikkusu said, **"Now as to the Four Kamis. There are Four Kamis. Kami is just a title for god. The four were considered gods because of their abilities such as bring dead back to life, purifying evil, and other things. They were more of a group that over time grew apart and went their separate ways. Over time they went to different lands and became that place's god. **

**Well to be exact, they became the guardians of those places. The first is Kame, Nanatsonoumi no Kami (**Tortoise, the God of the Seven Seas**). The second is Byakko, Hayashi no Kami (**White Tiger, the God of the Forest**). The Third is Ryuujin, Sangaku no Kami (**Dragon King, the God of the Mountains**). The final one is always the one I forget. His title is ****Joukuu no Kami (**God of the Skies)**. Let's see I remember his name started with the letter 'F'. Oh wait I remember his name is Fenikkusu."**

Naruto's eyes went wide. He could not believe right in front of him is one of the Four Kamis. He didn't know what to say. Fenikkusu on the other hand was smirking up a storm. He might be a humble, old animal, he was still very prideful. He loved boasting about himself. Naruto was in so much awe, that he lost his voice.

Fenikkusu said, **"Well Naruto I knew I still had the touch. No matter. You must gain our summoning scrolls. If you are able to become our summoners you unlock many different summoners. For example, if you sign the tortoise contract, you will unlock the animals from the seas."**

Naruto was surprised at how easy it sounded. However there is something off about this. If these legends have legendary contracts that are able to summon other animals in their domain, then there is something else. He narrowed his eyes toward Fenikkusu and said, "What is the catch to this?"

Fenikkusu smirked. He liked how this kid could pick things up quickly. He said, **"I'm very proud of you. You are finally growing up and thinking logically. Isn't this great. It is simple you have to pass our tests. Before I tell you about the tests I will tell you the rewards of signing one of the legendary summons. You get the ability to use the scrolls we own. The scrolls gives you access to use our fighting styles. It varies from phoenix ninjutsu to tiger taijutsu. You must get the summoning scrolls of the Four so you will be equipped to face the Master. **

Naruto nodded. He was extremely excited by the use of those four of the legendary contracts. Still in his stomach, he had a feeling something was still off. He decided to ask, "Ummm Fenikkusu-sama, what are the tests about?"

****Fenikkusu waved his wing and said, **"Naruto-kun, do not call me -sama. I don't particularly like formalities. The tests are not exactly easy. The simple way to answer it is you either pass or you die."**

Naruto surprised Fenikkusu by not freaking out. He deadpanned, "I had a feeling that might be the answer. So let me get this straight. You want me to collect the four contracts that if I fail even one I'm dust in the wind. That sounds so great."

Fenikkusu however shrugged at Naruto. He said simply, **"Well what do you expect? I mean it is the four legendary contracts. Do you think we want Tom, Dick and Harry and their mothers to summon us. We are very prideful and want to be used not only by a strong summoners but in time of need. Of course we like to fight to get the old bones and the young blood to fight. We however do not like being used like slaves. As a result we only let people who are worthy to take our test. The ones who pass well pass. Those who don't will be six feet under."**

Naruto said, "Well that sounds so simple. Pass or die. Sheesh"

He replied, **"Naruto, how do you feel about death?"**

Naruto was slightly caught off guard by the question. It is not everyday that you are asked about death. He answered, "Well death is inevitable. I would like to delay it till I'm old but I know that I might not because nothing is promised."

Fenikkusu followed it up with, **"So you don't want to live forever?"**

Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "No, of course not. If I lived forever I would be the loneliest man because all my friends and family would be gone and I would walk around here in this place forever."

Fenikkusu nodded his head sagely. He however had to watch Naruto as the Master can instill his attributes and ideals into poor Naruto. He said, **"Naruto that is a great answer. Naruto, What you must try to do is learn how to block out that other voice. It is truly important that you do. There is something you must do that I forgot to mention. You must get the scrolls in the order I told you about. So the first legendary scroll you must get is Kame. The last time I heard he was in Kirigakure no Sato. He will tell you where the next one is if you make it."**

Naruto asked, "Is there anymore information about him?"

Fenikkusu said, **"From what I heard he has a son. That son of his was extremely rebellious. He wanted to beat his father. So he tried to take over Kiri when it first came into creation. However he lost miserably. As a result he started to use unspeakable chakra-based jutsu. He became demonic creature. I heard he was sealed but I don't know that much."**

Naruto asked, "How do you know all this stuff if were trapped into this volcano?"

He chuckled as he said, **"Naruto, Kiri has been around for years. It wasn't originally called Kiri. In fact it was for the amphibians who were able to walk on land. I was there when it was created. The story of his son is different. You should talk to Kyuubi about that. I realize time is almost up until I take to the sky. Look for the man with the toad. He is an ally. **

**I have a present for you. Since I am the last Legend you will see and because I am a nice guy, I am giving you a companion. He is my youngest son, Faukes. When you need to speak to me about important and I mean really important, you can talk to me. You will also be able to learn how to fight along side Faukes. He is quite shy but he comes around."**

With a swing of his wing a poof of smoke appeared. When the smoke disappeared a small orange and red phoenix appeared. It flew onto Naruto's shoulder. The Phoenix started sniff Naruto trying to gain his surroundings. He didn't say anything and just sat there.

Fenikkusu said, **"Don't worry Naruto he will speak telepathically. He will become invisible to the rest of the world but totally invisible to you. It is a part of our genjutsus. Well to be frank the people outside of this room see a huge fire. I will see you around Naruto be safe. I hope to see you when you are ready to take my test. Take care of my son."**

With that being the case the almighty phoenix disappeared with a roar of fire. Naruto fell to the ground on one knee. The power of that phoenix is so strong Naruto almost passed out from its power level. Somehow or another the rebels opened the door to see Ozai dead and the four children tied up. Naruto panted and said to them, "Leave them be. They are ok. Their father had deceived them and the heard Ozai's confession."

As Naruto and the rebels were discussing there was two people who were watching the entire event with the phoenix. A poof of smoke made one disappeared. The other swirled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Master XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Master hadn't been this angry in a long time. The Phoenix of legend is real. The Phoenix the had the utter gall to break his connection to the boy for now anyway. His eyes started to hurt from the break. That bird will pay he will make sure of it.

However the story about the tortoise was extremely interesting. He looked at Yagura with a deep smirk on his face. It looks like he will keep Yagura around for a little bit longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Jiraiya XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya was sitting on the roof of the business department. He was the one who help cast the water shield. It took him a second as he was fighting fifteen on one fight. Well the final is one nothing. He would be damned if he would let anyone kill his godson.

He sent a messenger and spy to Naruto to check up on him. He was waiting for the results so he would know if he was going to have to kill someone or go ballistic and raze this place to the ground. He held a rasengan in his hand as he had a guard tied up right next to him. He said, "Now how you doing?"

The guard tried to speak but couldn't. Jiraiya smirked as he said, "Well since I'm for my spy to return I might as we read passages from my new book." The guard was shaking frantically no but couldn't say anything but muffles. Jiraiya shrugged at him.

He said, "Suit yourself." He started to read until his spy poofed into existence. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at the spy. The spy started to explain what happened. Jiraiya's anger rose. He then thrusted his rasengan into the poor guard and killed him instantly. He pulled out a letter and started to write. After he finished he gave it to the messenger and told him to give it to Sarutobi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sarutobi XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was smoking his cigar. The curriculum of the schools have changed to a better academy. The academy has created a group genin that Sarutobi would approve of. He was having a good day. A toad dropped on top of his desk. The toad gave him a letter. He opened it and said two words, "Naruto knows"

**Author's note: Done. The phoenix is a one of the four that can combat the Master. What is it the Master wants from Naruto. How powerful is the Master exactly? For that matter who is he? With this case with the tortoise what is the truth about the other story? How were the Bijus really created? I know but you don't. Keep reading and you will find out. Also Naruto's sword is on its way. Next chapter we will have a more light hearted filler.**

**Review the story as always. Ja for Now**

**JK10.**


	13. The Lava Settles

**Chapter Thirteen: The Lava Settles**

It has been a few days since the fall of Lava Lord Ozai. The seven generals that were Ozai followers were contained, questioned, then publicly executed. They surprisingly let Azula stay the princess and will be inducted as the queen. There will however be restriction on what she can and can't do. She however has something plan for the so called Hero of Lava. Oh, yes Naruto was in for a surprise.

Speaking of Naruto, he was currently in the hospital. After he barely conversed with the rebels after they broke through, he slipped into unconscious. Soon after he went into a chakra induced coma. This caused for worry between the country. They consider him the Hero of Lava. His title is Naruto Uzumaki, Yougan no Yuusha (Naruto Uzumaki the Hero of the Land of Lava). He is just lying in the hospital bed. He was actually in his mindscape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Mindscape XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was on a river. He was riding on his back seeing different memories playing through. He was not able to move as a result he had to watch. As he watched he saw a few things that he missed. He saw that kids were playing. Playing is normal. They played tag, hide and seek and other things.

He saw that is what it means to be a normal child. Yet at the same time he saw some of his battles. He saw his fights and looked at some of his critical mistakes that could have gotten him killed. He watched countless times he would have been dust in the wind. Before he could answer, he saw Faukes flying through his memories.

Naruto saw Faukes looked at him with some disappointment. As Faukes kept looking around seeing his suspicion is correct. After he reached a certain point all the memories ceased. The river disappeared and Naruto fell to the ground with a thud. Faukes flapped his wings and landed on Naruto.

He said, **"Naruto-kun, I am Faukes the phoenix. I came into your mind to see how I can accommodate you, your fighting styles, and your everyday life. I see that you train in almost everything except genjutsu. It seems like that the reason is mostly because of your incredibly huge chakras. I mean it is not easy to do genjutsu with small reserves. It is just with your incredible reserves it will take a whole lot of control.**

**For you to really become a great ninja, samurai, or anything you got to be relaxed. You are so worked up with training or studying or undercover that you worked your body and mind too much. When you kept fighting and putting so much strain on your mind you started to let people to get into your head. You need to relax. We will start training in two weeks during that time I want you to have fun with your friends and the people you consider your family. **

Naruto could barely move his head. So he just had to accept it. He actually liked the idea of two weeks off. He will tell the guys this. Fenikkusu said that Faukes was shy. He is really starting to disagree. Before he could finish his talk to himself, Faukes started to speak

**"Naruto, I'm going to be in your mind during that time. I am going to create a link between us. So don't worry about anything. For now take about eight hours to get some rest."**

With that Naruto's trip through memory lane stopped and he went to the land of dreams. Faukes however found something he was looking for. He smirked slightly as he saw the big cage. He said, **"Bingo"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX A few Hours later XXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up from his long slumber. He noticed hundreds of get well cards all over the place. It made him feel good knowing someone actually cared about him enough to worry about him. He saw three blank scrolls, sealing ink, and a pen. on the desk next to him. It is custom to have scrolls in the hospital desk for the person could write something or their will. He took the pen and dipped it in the ink.

He started to write some seals on the blank scroll. He put some chakra onto the scroll and opened a portal. Naruto put all the cards into the portal then closed it. He noticed that he was kind of restricted by and IV. He pulled it out and winced. He was still kind of sore. He then heard a voice over the intercom, "We have a runner in Room 9!"

Naruto saw that on his room door there was a 'Kyu' on it in Kanji. He groaned loudly as he realized that they were talking about him. He heard the doctors and nurses coming towards him. He looked to his left and his right to see where he could get away. He cursed as he knew they were close. So he did what he had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Doctor XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctors rushed towards the room. They noticed that the door was closed. They kicked the door in only to see the patient was sleep. The cover was put over his head. As they checked to see what was wrong, they found out it was the body dummy. They turned around to see the door was closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking down the halls. He put chakra back onto the seal on his back to change his appearance. He finally found an exit and broke the chakra connection to the seal. As soon as he did, he saw a certain someone with their fingers right in front of him. Naruto blinked and loudly cursed.

With that Naruto was shot with a burst of electricity. Naruto was sent back into a wall and fell to the ground. Actually he slid to ground extremely slowly and was hunched over. Smoke was coming off of him as if he was a piece of meat. Azula smirked and said to no one in particular, "That's what happens when you tie me up and didn't give me a chance to even speak."

He struggled to get up. His legs became wobbly so that he can barely hold on. He held onto the wall and tried to stabilize himself. When he looked up he saw that the whole gang there. His eyes narrowed as he saw Zuko holding a cloth with what he suspected is chloroform. He also saw that Mai had rope in her hands.

The morphine the doctors gave Naruto from the IV was starting to kick in. This caused his senses to dull. He saw Zuko coming to him a little too late. Zuko practically smushed the chloroform into Naruto's face. Naruto murmured as he was passing out, "Fuck".

Naruto dropped to the ground passed out on the floor. He fell into the arms of Ty Lee and Azula. They smirked as they had their prey in their hands. They discreetly tied Naruto up and took him to the underground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up about an hour later. He was disoriented. He tried to move only to find that he was tied to a chair. He saw that his mouth was taped also. He then saw electric wires and electricity moving around. He knew he was in for it. The lights came on and saw that there was four chairs in each of the four directions.

The seats were being filled. He saw Zuko was on the chair to the west. Mai was on the chair to the east. Ty Lee was on the chair south. Azula was right in front of him. She got up and pulled the tape off of Naruto's mouth. Naruto hissed as she dangled the tape over him.

She taunted him by saying, "Well Naruto-kun the Hero of Lava it is an honor and a privilege to have you here in the secret underground. We were going to invite you here after my birthday but we know how that went. By the way how are you?"

Naruto had a deadpan look. He said, "I'm just peachy. I would feel _soooooo _much better if you let me go and we could all be on our merry little way."

Azula dangled the tape over Naruto's head. She taunted, "Oh, Naruto-_sama_, why are you being such a meanie. We just wanted to have a chat with you."

Naruto relented, "Sure we could talk. How is the weather? Did the Yankees win? Did the Celtics win? Can you let me go?"

She chuckled at poor Naruto. She wagged her finger from side to side. "No, Naruto-_sama_ I can't let it be that simple. After all you haven't had too many chances to talk like this."

Naruto mumbled under his breath, "We never had a conversation like this."

"Be that as it may you have a lot of explaining to do. We know that you won't willingly give us the answer we truly desire. As a result we had to devise a plan to get you to speak. You see Naruto you are hooked to a lie detector test. If you answer the question correctly nothing happens. If you lie however you will get a pretty nasty shock. If you don't answer at all well you will get an even nastier shock. So ready or not here we go. I'll go first. Naruto, what is your real name?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the question, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Nothing happened causing Azula to choose her baby brother. He said, "What was your purpose of coming here?"

Naruto once again rolled his eyes. He sighed as he said, "The reason I came to Yougan no Kuni is so I can train and then be on my merry way to Kiri." Nothing happened again. They were surprised that Naruto was answering these questions with such calmness and relatively easily. This of course is with the addition of the correct answers.

Mai went next. She said, "If that is the case, then how and when did you get involve with the rebels?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment and took a breather. He said, "It started when I first got off the boat. I saw some women crying and begging the guards not to take their children who were able to 'fire bend'. I wanted to know what happened to the kids and the husbands. A few months later I saw a kid who had an abundant amount of chakra. The kid's name was Axel. I followed him around in secret.

I heard his mother tell him to stop using the chakra or he would wind up like his father. I was initially confused as to why the people could not use chakra but the guards could. I thought they were killing them so they could oppress the people and that none of them could rise up against the government.

I was wrong. It was worse; much worse.

They captured Axel and took him away. I followed to see where they were taking him. They took him to this prison. The prison's job is to drain the prisoners' chakra. As time goes on the chakra our sustaining life force kept regenerating and made them older and older until they died.

I saw it happen first hand. It was so vile and disgusting. It kills them slowly and horribly. It was torture. I hated it. I broke the people out and started to help with the formation of the rebels. Anything else?"

All eight eyes that were looking at him were wide. They couldn't fathom it. They just couldn't believe those poor people were sacrificed for a mythical creature. The just didn't understand. Ty Lee stuttered, "N-Naruto, who was the leader of this?"

Naruto said, "The operation was called Operation Vulcan Drain. It was lead by General Kosai (made up name not really important) or should I say Mai's father." When the machine didn't come on Mai's stoic face cracked. A single tear started to fall down her pale doll white face.

Naruto felt sympathy for her but it was either tell the truth of get a terribly nasty shock. Azula calmed herself to ask another question, "How strong are you really?"

He replied, "I'm strong enough to beat the four of you. I've been trained in so many things it is not even funny."

Zuko followed up, "How many different styles do you have?"

Naruto rolled his eyes for a third time and said, "I honestly don't have any idea. Because of the fact that most styles are a combination of other styles that came from a simple punch and kick, there is no telling."

They truly did not like that answer as it did not give them the info they desired. Naruto smirked inwardly as he was able to dodge the question. Mai went next, "What are your intentions now?"

Naruto being his rapid self said, "That is extremely easy. My intent is to answer these questions so I can get out of these chair and become free and a live what people call a normal life." Naruto caught on to how to answer those questions quickly.

They were racking their brains looking for a question. Zuko said in a very dull voice, "Have you ever killed someone?"

Naruto closed his eyes shut. He sighed and uttered one word, "Yes" This caused the eight eyes looking at Naruto to have wide eyes. They couldn't believe there ears. They looked at his face to see a tell indicating it was a joke. Unfortunately there was none. Mai asked, "When?"

Naruto's closed eyes and contorted face told it all. It showed that Naruto was having conflicted emotions varying from sadness, anger, apathy, and sickness. He sighed as he put up a brave front. He said in a dark voice, "It was my sixth birthday and some one sent ninjas after me. The killed one of my very first friends I have ever had. She died protecting me. I stabbed the guy and he died. That was my first kill."

They couldn't believe it. The little boy they grew up with has killed before. Ty Lee asked, "What does killing feel like?"

Naruto said, "Killing is so hard to explain. The best way to explain it is a part of your soul is taking away. It is a nightmare that keeps playing through your head again and again. What's worse is that you never get over it. People try to cope with it with various things like sewing or cook or something. I cope by training. But when the activity is over the people's faces come back.

What is worse than that is when you look at the person's family. When you see their mother, father, husband, wife or whatever they are to that person, your heart hurts more than anything. You feel dirty, so dirty that you scrub yourself with the hottest water but water is never hot enough.

Often you start to question your humanity. You ask yourself what is better dying oblivious or living knowing that you took a life. Then you chuckle with so much mirth at the mere connotation. The reason being is you are already dead."

Naruto just blew their minds away right there. They were put into deep shock. Their minds are in a conflict as to who Naruto is. Was this the new Naruto? Or is this the old Naruto. Who is the carefree Naruto. Did the carefree Naruto a facade? Did that Naruto ever exist?

So many questions are going through their heads that they didn't even notice Naruto was untied. He said, "Well ladies and gentlemen it is time for the great Uzumaki to disappear." By the time, they realized what Naruto said, Naruto was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto disappeared by using the kunai he had in sleeve and cut the ropes. He was outside on top of an inactive volcano. He sat on the ring of the volcano looking at the Yougan no Sato. He saw the country was rebuilding itself. He saw it as an opportunity to train to keep the ghosts away. He got up and started to run around the volcano. Before he couldn't even get started his body stopped dead into his tracks. His head then saw kids his age playing on the swings and tag. His body on its own started to go down the volcano and towards them.

He finally reached the kids. As he was walking the girls his age and a little bit older were giggling at him and blushing. Of course, Naruto was still an oblivious fool. He started to speak to them. He said, "Hi ladies, how are you doing?" The girls turned redder as the Hero of Lava was talking to them. One decided to pass out on the ground.

Naruto who was trained in medical ninjutsu rushed to her to check on what's wrong with her. He touched her head to see if she was having a fever. She was extremely hot. Before he could do anything Jinpachi came to the scene. He saw that the girls were circling around Naruto as he checked the woman. Jinpachi knew this feeling all before. Before he lost his eye and deep into the Seven Swordsman, he was the heartthrob medical doctor. Naruto must have said something.

He walked over there casually. He said, "Naruto it's ok. She passed out from shock. I'll take her to her parents house." Naruto let her go. Their eyes were looking at Naruto dreamingly. Naruto was still oblivious the girls' crush on him. Then again you never really know. As Naruto looked up he saw a note swinging in the air lazily. He grabbed the note. It said, "Meet me on the volcano of ashes at three. Ty Lee."

Naruto saw the sundial point towards Eleven. He smiled slightly as he was able to play for about five hours before he had to deal with another situation. He wondered should he even go. He gave them the ability to ask him questions as he was able to leave from the very beginning. He shook the thoughts out of his head as he started to play tag with kids and final got something he hasn't really had. He was finally accepted by people his own age.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ameyuri XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ameyuri had a special package to order. He walked over to the blacksmith's place. He had some things in his hands. He put the stuff on the table as the guy looked at him. He said, "Why hello Ame. It has been a long time since the Seven Swordsman of the Mist has done any work with me. So what do you need of me, Ame? Is there any weapon that needs repairs or what?"

Ameyuri gave him all the supplies. He then pulled out a scroll and said, "Kenpachi, this weapon is extremely important. In here holds a sample of an extremely powerful chakra. Here are different seals to add. Here is the design. There is element affinities and finally the strongest metal. We need it to be able to change forms with the person's different styles. It must be absolutely perfect."

Kenpachi said, "My, My Ame with this is the most perfect metal. I can create the weapon by the end of the day. The metal is so easy to melt. Then it molds so quickly then hardens within thirty minutes. The sword then becomes unable to be broken or melted. With this so called 'powerful' chakra can change the sword with that chakra or that chakra is around. This is going to cost a lot of money about Three hundred billion ryo ($225 billion) to be exact.

Ameyuri shrugged his shoulders. To him that money wasn't nothing. The money they collected over time and the people they have killed was easily more than this. He said one word, "Perfect"

**Author's Note: Done. I know this was supposed to be a light chapter but this need to be done. We all see Naruto as this hero who has this ability to kill and have this facade of being ok. Naruto needed to show that killing someone takes a toll on people unless you are a sociopath or evil. So with that it also shows you guys that Naruto isn't super strong. He is strong for his age but not super strong that he could be Jonin with a single punch. **

**As you see the weapon is being created. Next chapter is the final chapter of this arc. Review the chapters and tell me what you think. If you have questions with anything just ask. Oh and the next chapter Konoha will be feature. Ja for now**

**JK10.**


	14. The Lava Dries and Becomes Inactive

**A/N: Before I begin this chapter there are a few things I must tell you a few things that must be explained. The first is Naruto is not coming back so he will not confront them yet. That will be epic. As to Kyuubi she is a **_**she. **_**Faukes is a boy. Kyuubi will be with Naruto after Naruto confronts her and Naruto thinks about everything.**

**Naruto's sword is in the making. We saw that it was being created. The build of it might come this chapter but I doubt it. The next few chapters about seven or so will consists of conversing and fighting. That will be the Kiri Arc. I going to show Naruto's abilities. Finally, thank you for making this story my most review story. **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Lava Dries and Inactive**

It has been five hours since Naruto started to play. He sighed as he walked up the mountain. He hated walking up a volcano. He had his kunai ready to strike if need be. As he was walking up he was wondering what did she want. He told them what they wanted to know. So what is it that she wanted? He sighed. He started to finally understand to concept of normality and the wanted to bother him.

He got up the mountain and noticed that she wasn't there. He was extremely angry that he getting stood up. He dangled his feet and held out a lighter. He flipped it around as the fire from the lighter burned. He sighed as he once again saw the kids playing. He started to move towards them once again.

This time he heard a voice say, "Where Are you going?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Konoha XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha was in terror. Lets rephrase that. Konoha's council has been in terror. The reason being is Naruto knows about his situation. They were waiting for results as to if Naruto was going to come from Naruto.

Sarutobi said only two words to get this uproar started, "Naruto knows"

Tsume said, "Hokage-sama, what's going on? What do you mean that Naruto found out his secret? Naruto was never to find out. Who told him? I bet you anything that it was the fucking Seven Swordsman of the Mist told him. It was a conspiracy to get Naruto to go against Konoha. What were you thinking Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi gave her an eye before lighting up his pipe. He puffed it a few times. He said, "Anyone else wants to speak?"

The next person to speak was Shikaku. His reasoning with this predicament was off as he said, "Hokage-sama, why are we standing around worrying about if we are going to kill the Seven Swordsman? Shouldn't we worry about how can we take care of the boy. I have nothing against him personally but how do we know that Naruto won't come here and look for blood on his own? Sure they could influence him but that doesn't mean he won't go into a rage and kill them also? Then how are we going to deal with the mess this has caused?"

Sarutobi nodded again. He seemed to have a secret that they don't know. He simply wanted everyone to get their thoughts, fears, and frustrations out. He said calmly, "Thank you for your input Shikaku-kun. Is there anyone else?"

To the council surprise Hiashi Hyuga spoke. "It seems like we can sacrifice people. For example, the people who treated the boy horribly can be sacrificed."

Shikaku looked at Hiashi as if he was crazy. He said, "Hiashi, what are you saying almost eighty percent of the village has done something against the boy. What do you get out of this?"

Hiashi's face was always hard to tell. He simply said, "Well let's understand the situation. I'm not saying all the people just the big ones. Secondly do they not deserve it. For them to do this to him, are they not trusting the Yondaime. This is a cause for an indirect treason. From what I have heard and saw, I did not see a demon but a mere kid."

Shikaku retorted, "Hiashi-san, you are obviously saying that you trust the boy. I have no problems with you saying that. However, your actions tell a different story. You are right as to the fact that you or your clan did not lay a single finger on Naruto-kun. However you did not help the boy once. That action or non action can be worse then hurting him. For you to not do anything to help him you make the boy question more than 'why do they hate me'. He can question was he worth living. Was he invisible other than be being a whipping boy? That will lead to more problems if he figured out the secret."

Hiashi replied, "So you contradict yourself slightly. You see you said earlier, 'Shouldn't we worry about how can we take care of the boy.' That is the mere point we haven't taken care of the boy. Your clan ignored him, your friends clans ignored him. Yet, you right here want to pounce on me. You are just the same. The blood of others are on your hands also. I accept what I did and I will be haunted by the Yondaime for probably the rest of my life but at least I want to make amends."

Sarutobi simply had enough. He said, "Ok everyone has spoken that needs to speak. I am highly disappointed with the three of you. I you judgement is so clouded that you put rationality on hold. Shikaku-kun, I am extremely disappointed with you. For the first time in a very long time you let your emotions dictate your decisions. It is indeed shameful.

Hiashi I am very surprised by you. I see when the big bad demon is barely threatening you hit deck and run with your tail between you legs. I start to question your loyalty.

Tsume your always emotional. So your emotions cloud your judgement. These are the simple reasons as to why I only hear what you say but I make the decision overall."

They were extremely shocked by Sarutobi's words. Before they could even comment Sarutobi continued, "Let me explain starting with the lovely Tsume. Tsume you asked, 'Who told him?' That is a great question but it is what you said afterwards 'that you bet the Seven Swordsman told him and was conspiring to take over Konoha.

Yet you never let me get a chance to say who it was that told me. It was Jiraiya who told me. Jiraiya had a toad following Naruto for a good two years. The Lava Lord told Naruto to get inside his head to kill him. The toad showed Jiraiya the memory. The Seven Swordsman were in fact fighting outside the palace were the Lava Lord and Naruto fought. Now I'm starting to question if dogs are really loyal.

Shikaku you on the other hand is a bit easier to understand but really not in your nature. I guess the birth of Shikamaru has made you think about your family. It is understandable like I said. However you did not question as to how he took it and you were making assumptions without any knowledge. You fed into Tsume somewhat, who was led by the prejudice about the Seven Swordsman being against Konoha and two words I said. You know that she is extremely emotional but you chose her over me even though I have the information.

Hiashi, you were practically on your knees ready to suck on something that was not even there. Once again you fed into others not me. I have the full story and yet you guys jumped to so many conclusions. That is the reason why you guys are not the Hokage or even close to it.

Naruto Uzumaki has every right to storm the walls of Troy. He has already killed because of Konoha. Yet he hasn't come here and kill us. He has had the ability to strike for two years but hasn't. His dream is still to be the Hokage. Even after all you guys have done. It's really interesting. You guys should know from what I have heard Naruto has beaten the Lava Lord and they consider him a hero. Finally this week he will be going it to Kiri. That is where things will change Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting on the volcano with Ty Lee. They just looked out at the city. He sighed and asked, "Ty Lee what is it you need of me?"

Ty Lee said, "It is simple. Naruto, I knew you there was more to you. I want to know more. I want to talk about the facade or better yet the persona that is the carefree Naruto. Did he ever exist?"

He thought about it for a moment. He said, "To be honest, I have the slightest idea. It came naturally when I wasn't forced to be well a killer. You know, it is not easy having a mask on. You easily forget who you are. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Ty Lee nodded about the mask. She was surprised that Naruto had questions. He was like the man with the answers. So what did he have to know? She said, "Yes, Naruto-kun. What is it you want to know?"

He sighed as he put his head on the ground. He closed his eyes and said, "Well I want to know about you personally. You told me a little about yourself. I want to know your background. Where are you from? What do you want to be? What do you dream your life would be? Do you have brothers or sisters? Have you ever wanted to have one if you don't have one? "

She blinked as she saw Naruto ask so many questions. He wanted to know about her. A slow blush started to creep up her face. Naruto was oblivious about it as his eyes and his knowledge about women were closed. She said, "Well I guess I'll start at this point. I am Ty lee. I am originally from the Kyokuba no Kuni (Land of the Circus). My mother was an acrobat and my father was a heavy lifter."

Naruto replied with intrigue and interest, "Really? So your dad could lift up two hundred pounds or more? That's so cool! She nodded furiously. She liked that Naruto wanted to know more about her and her family.

"Up until the age of three, I was an only child. I prayed for a little brother. Kami answered my prayers and gave me a brother."

Naruto said, "So you have a brother? That's cool I always wanted a little brother. How is the feeling of having a brother? I bet you were the best sister ever."

She smiled slightly. She continued, "For my age I was extremely talented. I was able to do things as a little kid making me a star attraction. As a result my parents incorporated my abilities into their act."

Naruto replied, "So you were an acrobat? No wonder you moved with such grace. Were you like a ballerina or something in a past life?" She blushed as she found the ground more interesting. Her fingers were twiddling.

She said, "For the next three years everything was going so well. It was until the night that tragedy struck."

Naruto was extremely intrigued. He wanted to know what happened that day. She sighed as her face scrunched in contortion. She finally took a deep breath and said, "The Raikage sent Kumo ninja to eradicate the place. They wanted to find someone who was a missing ninja who killed the Raikage's daughter. We were gassed. The gas was so strong that it made my little brother become really sick.

Naruto's eyes were opened. He saw that Ty Lee crawled up into a ball. For the first time in a while he didn't know what to do. He lifted his hand and was hesitant to move it. His hand inched closer to her. His hand finally reached her back and brought her closer to him. At first, Ty Lee's body tensed. She relaxed after realized it was Naruto.

After a few moments of comfortable moments of silence, she started to talk again, "He stopped breathing. We were able to bring him back alive. The damage however has been done. His chakra flow was broken because the toxins blocked the current flow of chakra to reach his head.

When everything was done, the whole country was destroyed. We somehow made it out there. We ran day and night towards Konohagakure no Sato. Konoha was known for helping people with chakra irregularities. We weren't able to pay for the medical procedures. We had to leave him with our uncle."

Naruto was extremely surprised. She was in Konoha before but couldn't stay there. He wondered what would have happened if she was in Konoha. He shook his head as she was still speaking.

"Over the course of the years we made it here by doing tricks on the street. Most days we were hungry and had almost nothing to eat. The day we made it here we were saved as we finally got some food on the table. It might have been a little but it was much better than nothing."

Naruto sighed as he knew how that felt. He said, "I know how that feels. Especially when you don't know when or where your next meal will be. Your not alone. I know that it is so hard to keep up a mask. It is so hard for us to keep smiling while the scars are underneath the surface. I may not know what it feels like to have a brother or sister. I see you guys as a part of my family.

I mean my job was originally to kill you. I had so many chances to do so but I couldn't. To me you guys were close to me. I kept a picture of us in my pocket everyday. So to answer your question as to who is the real me, well both personalities have certain attributes that make up Naruto Uzumaki. I am carefree in a lot of ways but I can kill."

She surprisingly understood. "I know Naruto. Trust me I do. I wish you could stay here on the volcano and just look out to see the rebirth of this country. I know you're going to leave and travel somewhere. I can't stop you. I know you will become strong because that is just you. I hope you come back some day. I will miss you. So can you just for the rest of the day just lay here?"

Naruto thought about it and nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder. She snuggled in closer and fell asleep. Naruto thought about it and thought of something that almost no one really could explain. 'Your friends are going to hurt you. The question is which ones are worth it?'. He smiled as he considered Ty Lee worth it. He then fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Two Hours Later XXXXXXXXXX

The Seven Swordsman of the Mist were packing up their stuff. Zabuza sealed his weights and his mobile gym into the scroll. Ameyuri sealed up his 'secret project'. Jinpachi sealed up all of his medical supplies. Jinin packed up all the weaponry except their swords. Kushimaru put his sewing kit and sewing machine away. Finally Mangetsu collected his special ink and brushes and paper.

Zabuza said in his deep gruff voice, "Yo, where is Naruto? He should have been packed and ready to go." Mangetsu smirked as he leaned on the wall. He hasn't been able to tease anyone in a long time.

He said, "Oh is ZabuZabu worried about his otouto? That's so cute! It's so kawaii. Do you want a teddy bear?" Zabuza picked up his sword and swung it at Mangetsu. Mangetsu of course ducked. Of course the rest of them laughed at Mangetsu's antics. Even though Naruto is the youngest member of the team, Mangetsu was prankster brother. After Mangetsu was chased around with Zabuza on his tail Ameyuri told them to quit it.

Ameyuri said, "Ok, now that all of Mangetsu prankster pressure is out for now, we do need to find Naruto. After all I think he would love the present we got for him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was asleep. He was not only asleep but somehow or another he was cuddled up with Ty Lee. He was sleeping somberly as time went by. The best part about it was that his mind was finally able to relax. Of course he was always alert but still. This sleep however will not last too long.

Mangetsu went up this particular volcano. He mumbled about how he hated volcanoes and that Zabuza and Ameyuri were assholes for making him go up there. However that changed quickly as he saw Naruto and Ty Lee cuddled up together. Mangetsu always carried a camera around. He said to himself, "this is golden. I got to thank Ame, when this is done."

He started to take snap shots. He put the camera away and shook Naruto. Naruto was disoriented until he found or better yet felt a body on him. His face blushed scarlet. He then saw Mangetsu take one more photo. Yup Naruto's life is fucked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Azula XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azula was helping Zuko and Mai pack Naruto's stuff under the supervision of Ameyuri. As they packed Naruto's stuff they noticed all the things Naruto kept. Naruto kept the ribbon they got from their project. He has a picture frame with all five of them. They were all doing poises as if they were secret agents or something.

It is funny to think that this is the only picture she could think of that she isn't in the front and center. No this picture depicts the team perfectly. Zuko and Mai were the ones on the outside. Ty and her on the inside and Naruto was the center. He was the glue and the leader of the team because if it wasn't for Naruto the group would have been strained at best or non existent at worse.

It is hard to think that Naruto can be a killer especially with his cocky carefree look in the picture. It bothered her some that he has killed. Yet for some reason she believes he isn't evil. Maybe it was his explanation of what it is like to kill. She doesn't know but it really didn't matter. She then saw a brown and white teddy bear on the ground. She picked up the teddy and saw some insignia. It was a kanji for princess. There was a flap that can open up. When she opened it, it was a picture of Azula giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed as she remembered that picture. It was Azula's eleventh birthday party. The camera man took a pick after Naruto gave her a birthday gift. Naruto blushed deep scarlet that day. Azula turned her head away in embarrassment that day.

She sighed at the good memories. She pulled out some ink and a scroll and started to write on it. After she was finished, she gave it to Zuko and then Mai. They wrote some letters and took pictures. They asked Ameyuri to seal it and to give him a very special letter. He of course nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later that Night XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was ready to go. He told the people he will come back when he gets older. They gave him an hero's departure song. It was a big celebration that put every woman in two lanes. The women gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Surprisingly even Mai. Mai whispered in his ear that if he ever told Zuko she will castrate him. Naruto of course gulped.

Speaking of Zuko he came up to Naruto. He punched Naruto in the shoulder and gave Naruto a bro hug. He said, "See you later **Futago (**Twin**).**

Ty Lee gave Naruto a letter. She said to him, "Naruto-kun, I want you to know who my brother and uncle are. My brother is Rock Lee. My uncle is Maito guy. Tell them we love them when you get back to Konoha." She then surprised Naruto by giving him a peck on the lips. Naruto turned red and looked like he was going to pass out.

Azula gave Naruto a kiss on his forehead and said, "Naruto-kun, you are allowed to come here anytime especially when you get older. Got that Stud." She winked at him and Naruto became scarlet red. He mumbled something about Azula. He got on the ship. He saw that the seven swordsman were on the opposite side of him with a table between them.

Ameyuri said, "Naruto, your final steps are on the horizon. In my hand is a scroll that will embark you on the road ahead." Naruto saw Ameyuri put the scroll down and pushed it towards Naruto. Naruto opened the scroll and a grey smoke appeared.

**A/N: yes Naruto has left the Land of Lava. His sword will make its appearance. Naruto will be in Kiri for approximately seven chapters. Then Konoha will see the swordsman. As to the question about the council it is simple. It was to show how people are perceiving Naruto, Kyuubi, and swordsman. It also brings tension as to who trusts who and how having a child changes everything.**

**By the way guys I want to reach 160 reviews so please review. If you have a question please just ask. Ja for now**

**JK10 **


	15. The Mist Rolls in Silence

**A/N: We are finally in Kirigakure no Sato. That means there is a new arc. Naruto will finally be able to use his Kenjutsu techniques he has learned over time. I guess I never told you that did I? Oh yes Naruto has been taught kenjutsu techniques. His sword will make its first appearance. **

**The Arc will be the turning point in Naruto's life. I forgot to mention that they are on a ship. So let us begin the arc.**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Mist Roll****s**** in Silence**

Naruto's eyes were wide. in his possession was the thing he worked his ass off. This is the thing he had shed his blood, sweat, and tears. In his hand was the thing that made him the official apprentice of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. It was his brand new sword. He held with such delicacy. He looked at it with such detail.

The sword itself was sender and long. The sword was curved slightly with an extremely pointy end. The curved side was shining with sharpness. The blade was a crimson blood red. It had a gold stripe going down the middle. The gold reached the hilt. The hilt was a dark orange almost red. There is an Uzumaki symbol is that divides the blade and the hilt. The hilt had two words on each side. What is interesting in Naruto can't read it just yet. The end of the sword has a ball. The ball contained the Uzumakis´ clan symbol on the knob on the top. The symbol had a kanji sign on the middle that said main branch.

Naruto's were in wonder. He felt so connected to the sword. It felt so he couldn't really explain it. He guessed the best way to explain it is… right. That's it, it felt right. He slid his finger across the blade. It surprisingly didn't cut his finger. It was as if the sword was a part of him. He didn't know what to say.

Ameyuri and the rest were smiling at Naruto's wonder. Well except Zabuza, he doesn't smile. Naruto's hand wanted to grasp it and swing it. He felt as if it wanted it to.

Ameyuri said, "Naruto-kun, congrats on receiving your brand new sword. The sword is yours and yours alone.

Naruto asked, "How is that possible?"

Ameyuri said, "I was getting to that. You see this sword has your chakra and blood fused within the weapon. The sword's crimson blood blade is the sword looking for it's master."

Naruto said, "So I'm the sword's master. How do I activate the sword? When does the sword recognize me as it's master?"

Jinin surprisingly cut in. He said, "The sword recognizes its master by two tests. Our swords on the other hand has one test. The first test is a blood test. The first test is you must swipe your blood on the blade. Then you must put chakra onto the handle. Once the blood red and blue chakra connect at the divider. The sword officially becomes one and you pass the first test."

Naruto nodded at this. He did have a question. "How come your swords do not have a first test?"

Mangetsu was the one who answered Naruto. He said, "Naruto-kun, the reason is that we as the Seven swordsman want to pass down our swords to the next generation. As a result, we cannot fully bond with sword with our blood. This is where the second test comes in."

Naruto was nodding. He said, "Ok that makes sense. I always wondered where there came from. Actually where are they from? What is the second test? What happens if you fail the second test?"

Zabuza said, "That's easy. You don't pass you will not be able to use the sword. You will possibly lose an arm, a leg, or something like that. The tests vary from sword to sword. Swords are sentimental so only a few can master them."

Jinin took over the conversation, "That means only you can truly know what test is. When your able to pass the test, essentially you will be able to modify your sword into different forms. This means that you could change your sword to fit into Kushimaru's sewing style. When you pass the test the sword will become one with your sword to the point where it is attached to you. You will be able to summon it by your thoughts. The sword will come into your hands ready for battle. Some swords can talk to its master. I would suggest that you start on the first test right away."

Naruto sighed as some his questions were not answered. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to do the first test to find out what happens. He nicked his thumb to make blood fall onto the blade. He let a few more drops fall on the blade then smeared it all the way down to the divider. The blade turned fully red. He then put hand on the hilt. A thorn spiked and stuck Naruto. Naruto hissed as the thorn caused him a lot of pain in his palm. The thorn started to sap some of Naruto's chakra. Naruto hissed a little bit louder as his blue chakra started to fill the hilt of the sword. Soon the whole hilt turned blue. The Uzumaki symbol that was on the ball started to spin. The chakra and blood on the divider swirled and became one. The divider became purple and a flash of light appeared.

The Seven Swordsman of the Mist closed his eyes. Naruto however couldn't close his eyes. The sword somehow or another wouldn't permit him to. When the light left Naruto felt as if the sword was almost one with him. It went flush with him.

Naruto swung it softly trying to feel it. It felt so light in Naruto's hand. He loved how it felt in his hand. He heard a whisper in his ear, "Come follow me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto of course shook his head getting the voice to leave. However this encounter did open a few questions he wanted to know. He asked to no one in particular, "How were the Seven Swordsman of the Mist formed? Were the swords sentinel in some way? What is the history."

Kushimaru was the one who answered. He was the historian for the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. He said "The Swords Legends come from the original Seven swordsman. Six of the original seven were originally samurai prodigies who had massive chakra. The other one was an orphan who had more chakra than the others who was great with the sword. The orphan whose origin unknown, had became the leader of the team.

They came to Kiri because they wanted to be something more than just samurais. The Mizukage of course was cautious about this. So he gave them a test. If they could Kiri's best ninjas they will be allowed to join their ranks."

Naruto was amazed that this was the start of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Naruto loved history as it made him want to know about the start of things.

Kushimaru continued, "They used what they were taught in the way of the samurai and the use of ninjutsu and kenjutsu to beat the most powerful ninjas in Kiri. The legend of the seven grew over time to the point they were feared by almost everyone but Konoha. That is a different story. Back on point, they were always requested for missions. They were all considered Kage level by themselves. They were able to kill hundreds in one swing as the legends go."

Naruto's eyes were wide. That was amazing. How could they kill hundreds with one slash? How really skilled were they? Naruto remember sometimes legends were exaggerated but still that is something huge. As Naruto's train of thought was escalating somewhere high above the clouds, Kushimaru decided to continue.

"One day the Three Tailed Turtle Demon came and attacked Kiri. The Seven along with the Mizukage fought against the beast. The Seven Swordsman and the Mizukage were not able to beat the Three Tailed Turtle."

Naruto's eye somewhat narrowed. He knew he most likely wouldn't get an answer but he wanted to know just how powerful was the Three Tailed Demon. It also made him rub his stomach as he wondered about how strong the Kyuubi must be. Kushimaru continued.

"The leader of the Seven Swordsman, the orphan did something to help defeat it. He separated the Three Tailed Turtle's chakra in to seven pieces and the Turtle itself. The seven swordsman each took some of the chakra. As a result of the tainted chakra and the energy that was lost by the battle from earlier, they couldn't get sufficiently control it."

Naruto's interest peaked as he wanted to know what happened. He was so into it, it made Kushimaru beam with pride. Kushimaru was happy when students of the academy or any one in actuality that wants to learn any history makes Naruto happy.

He said, "So their ordinary swords were the only thing that they could do is put the chakra into the swords. The chakra in the swords became extremely unstable. So the seven did the ultimate sacrifice."

Naruto had a sense a dread in his stomach as he thinks he knows where this is going. Curiosity was getting to Naruto. What made a demon a demon? What made a demon's chakra unstable? For some reason he knew he wouldn't get the answers from them so he kept his mouth shut.

"With the help of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist's leader, they sealed the chakra of the Three Tails and their very souls into the swords making the sentinel weapons. The mere title mean absolutely nothing if they do not know the history and the sacrifice the original seven did so we are able to carry ourselves as ninjas of Kirigakure no Sato with dignity and pride. We wait until the day that we might have to sacrifice our lives to do the exact same thing. It will be an honor and a privilege to do so."

Zabuza snickered some as he saw Kushimaru beat his chest as he believe their Kiri flag waved in the background. Yup that is their ever patriotic Kushimaru. Naruto had a lot to think about. He said, "I will be right back. I just want to see what is around the ship."

Naruto walked out of their little living room. When Naruto left Ameyuri looked right at Kushimaru. Kushimaru was hymning the Kiri National Anthem. Ameyuri said, "You know Kushimaru, I want to know why didn't you tell Naruto a little bit more about that orphan."

Kushimaru's hymning stopped. His eyes narrowed at Ameyuri. He said, "What are you insinuating Ameyuri?"

Ame said, "You know you held back some of the history. You know for example the identity of the orphan. The orphan is the patriarch of the Uzumaki Clan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was wondering around the ship. He put his sword on his back with a strap on it to keep it balanced. He saw different doors. He shrugged as he didn't care as to who they were. He finally reached his destination; the dock. He looked at the water as it goes up and down.

He was mesmerized by the simple flow. He heard someone talk to him. "Hey Gaki, how you been?" Naruto looked to his left and his right and saw no one. He turned around and pulled out his blade for defense. He looked up and saw a middle aged man. The man didn't even flinch. He noticed the sword and did like how it looked.

He said, "Hey old man don't scare me like that. What are you doing on this ship?"

The old man smirked. He said, "Oh, I always wanted to go to Kiri. I heard that they have the best sake. "

Naruto gave him an incredulous look. The old man shook his hands wildly. The old man let out an exaggerated sigh. He said, "Ok Naruto, I'm here for the hot girls. The girls that are civilian to the ones who are ninja and every girl between are hot."

Naruto rolled his eyes. The middle aged man said, "Oi Gaki, how did the technique go? Did you get to use in battle?"

Naruto nodded. He said, "Yea, the technique worked. The problem was it was a little slow to develop. Almost got burned to a crisp but it worked. Can you tell me who you are. Why do you want to help me?"

He swung his arms up and said, "My name is not important. As to why I want to help you, it is pretty simple. I saw that you might need that jutsu. I help those who I believe needs it. I might teach you some more jutsus but that is later. For now get ready it looks like one of your senseis is coming to teach you something. I must be on my way."

He disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto blinked as he never knew where that guy was going to come at you. He was suspicious but he felt that the man is after him but for a good reason; maybe. He shook his head as if the time came that he need to go face to face with the man, he will be ready to take him down. As the saying goes 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX The Man XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man poofed back into his hotel suite on the ship. He shook his head. The man was actually Jiraiya. He sighed as he knew wasn't going to get too much trust from Naruto especially when he figures out who he is.

He sighed as he wrote his letter to the Sandaime Hokage. He did have to admit that Naruto's sword was deeply impressive. He hoped Naruto can actually use that sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto swung his sword around. He got into a deep concentration. He was ready for anything. Zabuza came up behind him and said, "Oi, Gaki I finally found you. Me and you are going to train in the art of intimidation and most of all silence."

Naruto looked at Zabuza with a little bit of confusion. How do you intimidate someone that is the size of Zabuza. For heaven's sake he is like one huge steroid. He definitely had to learn this.

Zabuza continued, "Naruto, the art of intimidation is an important technique. However it is no where near as important as the art of silence. Silence as the old saying goes is golden. The art of being silent can keep you alive. It also gives you the ability to be cautious of your surroundings. To delve in further you can use your surroundings to disable or kill someone."

Naruto nodded at that thought process. He said, "So basically you are saying that silence can open up many subcategories. For example, it can allow you to see genjutsu. Or you can hear different sounds that could alert you to who is around you. Or for that matter you can think of different strategies if you need to kill higher ups."

Zabuza blinked. That is all he could basically could do since Naruto had basically simplified the art. He thought for a moment as to what he was going to do. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "That is a great summary as to what you can do with silence. Silence is more than being quiet. It is being in the zone. It where you are one with everything around you and not disturb the nature of things. To understand that you must understand the meaning of nature and environment.

Nature's definition is not only about trees and grass. Nature is also the material world. This goes double for humans as it directly deal with human activities.

This thought process goes back to the story of the scorpion and the toad." Naruto was confused as he had never heard of that story. Zabuza grinned his toothy grin.

He said, "It seems like you do not know the old tale. There are two different tales. This is how the first one goes.

'A scorpion and a frog meet on the bank of a stream and the scorpion asks the frog to carry him across on its back because the scorpion cannot swim. The frog asks, "How do I know you won't sting me?" The scorpion says, "Because if I do, I will die too."

The frog is satisfied, and they set out, but in midstream, the scorpion stings the frog. The frog feels the onset of paralysis and starts to sink, knowing they both will drown, but has just enough time to gasp "Why?"

Replies the scorpion: "It's my nature...".'

The first tale shows us the classic case of nature verses nurture. The story tells us that we can't change our nature. Nature is who we are. We can be taught and broken down to learn and become discipline. The problem is at the end where we are at our end we will be who we really are. We can not change that fully."

Naruto nodded as he understood Zabuza was bringing in this story to show the nature of nature. He smirked at the irony. He then asked about the environment.

Zabuza answered, "The environment is the social and cultural forces that shape the life of a person or people. This is the nurture side of silence. You see the environment is where you are. For example you could be at a party and you have to have a certain decorum. That is what you are taught. With that if you have a target than that means you should do something in their drink or something. What that means is your nature will always be concealed by your nurture. That's what the second story is about."

Naruto's eyes widened at this revelation. Now he wanted to know how was this tale altered for this revelation. He asked, "Can you tell me how?"

Zabuza smirked as he started to speak, "this tale goes like this.

'A scorpion and a frog meet on the bank of a stream and the scorpion asks the frog to carry him across on its back because the scorpion cannot swim. The frog asks, "How do I know you won't sting me?" The scorpion says, "Because if I do, I will die too."

The frog is satisfied, and they set out, but in midstream, the scorpion stings the frog. The frog feels the onset of paralysis and starts to sink, knowing they both will drown, but has just enough time to gasp "Why?"

Replies the scorpion: "Little frog, I can swim."

That mere statement changes the whole formation of nature and nurture. Think of Nurture as the mask of nature. We really never know our nature completely. We can try to fully understand your opponent but you never can. You can get an estimated amount but never how much.

Now that you can comprehend silence's subcategory, we can start to learn the art of intimidation. Then you will be on your next mission"

XXXXXXXXXXX The Master XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Master looked at the two remaining members of the cloaked people and Yagura. As he clutched his eye, he had a sadistic smile adorning his face. The three however are not affected by that look. He was quiet for a moment and said, "Yagura-kun, what have you learned?"

Yagura reported, Master-sama, It seems like the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and the Chosen One are coming here to Kiri. I do not however know how or when they will arrive. Should we have people _meet_ them there?"

The Master actually chuckled at the thought. He said, "Now, now, Yagura-kun. You haven't been thinking correctly. Why would I take out the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and get the boy without taking out rebels in the process. Also I want the boy to learn some things before I take care of him."

One the cloaked members asked a question, "Master-sama, wouldn't it be counter productive to let the _boy _ grow stronger? That would only help him and the rebels not you."

The Master was not to pleased that he was being question. He back handed the guy with the cloak onto the floor. Yagura wasn't surprised as this has happened to him. The other cloaked guy eyes were a little wide but didn't say anything.

The Master calmed down and said, "You the only other cloaked guy that hasn't betrayed me, your mission has been put on hiatus. During this time start building your army. Your mission should be completed in four years. I want Wave under my control. Do you understand me?"

The cloaked man laughed. He revealed himself and said "Understood my lord, Master-sama!"

**Author's note: Done. Naruto's sword has finally made its appearance. Who is the patriarch of the Uzumaki Clan? What is his importance. Is that how the story went? What does it have to do with Naruto? What is the Master's plan?**

**All of those questions will be answered soon. For now we will see Naruto's capabilities in the art of silent killing. He will learn the other techniques and see more of Naruto's sword transformation. But he must pass the second test Thanks for the reviews. I hope to reach two hundred soon. I decided to change the Kiri Saga to a little bit more chapters. So review. If you have questions and confused by Zabuza's explanation send me a message.**

**Ja for now**

**JK10 **


	16. The Mist is Intimidating

**I don't own Naruto**

_Previously on The Legendary Swordsman_

_"__Now that you can comprehend silence's subcategory, we can start to learn the art of intimidation. Then you will be on your next mission"_

_XXXXXXXXXXX The Master XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The Master looked at the two remaining members of the cloaked people and Yagura. As he clutched his eye, he had a sadistic smile adorning his face. The three however are not affected by that look. He was quiet for a moment and said, "Yagura-kun, what have you learned?"_

_Yagura reported, Master-sama, It seems like the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and the Chosen One are coming here to Kiri. I do not however know how or when they will arrive. Should we have people meet them there?"_

_The Master actually chuckled at the thought. He said, "Now, now, Yagura-kun. You haven't been thinking correctly. Why would I take out the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and get the boy without taking out rebels in the process. Also I want the boy to learn some things before I take care of him."_

_One the cloaked members asked a question, "Master-sama, wouldn't it be counter productive to let the boy grow stronger? That would only help him and the rebels not you."_

_The Master was not to pleased that he was being question. He back handed the guy with the cloak onto the floor. Yagura wasn't surprised as this has happened to him. The other cloaked guy eyes were a little wide but didn't say anything._

_The Master calmed down and said, "You the only other cloaked guy that hasn't betrayed me, your mission has been put on hiatus. During this time start building your army. Your mission should be completed in four years. I want Wave under my control. Do you understand me?"_

_The cloaked man laughed. He revealed himself and said "Understood my lord, Master-sama!"_

**Chapter Sixteen: The Mist is Intimidating **

Naruto was looking intently at Zabuza. He understood the use of silence but what about intimidation. He was soaking up the information like a sponge.

Zabuza said, "In the shinobi world, there is a way to intimidate someone without the use of physical attacks. There is something called Killing Intent or KI for short. Killing Intent is using your chakra to intimidate someone. The use of KI has its advantages. For example you can actually make someone's heart stop. "

Naruto's eyes were open. He could not believe that with the use of KI, you can make a person's heart stop. He asked Zabuza, "Zabu-sensei, how can you activate Killing Intent? What hand signs do you need? Like I was taught there are counter attacks to everything. Is there one for Killing Intent?"

Zabuza chuckled. Yes only Zabuza could find the mere subject of teaching Killing Intent is funny. The boy was making Zabuza soft. He made a mental note to either get some mental help or take some muscle enhancements. He said, "Settle down Gaki. Now Gaki for you to use Killing Intent you must think of something that makes you angry usually you want something as a personal vendetta. Then with that you control your chakra into the thought and enhance your anger to almost murder.

Killing Intent is like a chakra control exercise. You see once the thought of that personal vendetta is opened, depending how powerful it could be felt by others in a hundred meter radius. With that being the case the Killing Intent would be weak. However if you are able to concentrate it on one thing, then your Killing Intent can be extremely powerful.

Think of it as laying on a bed of nails. If you have hundred of nails nailed on a square piece of wood you can lay on it with relative ease. However if there is only one nail then the force will be too strong and that Nail will be in you."

Naruto was clearly impressed. It was not because of how Killing Intent worked although that is kind of cool. It was the mere knowledge that Zabuza actually possesses. It made Naruto question how did he know this stuff. _'Maybe it is by experience',_ Naruto thought. He asked, "Zabu-sensei, how do you know so much about stuff like that?"

Zabuza showed his shark like tooth. He said, "Well Naruto we, as in the Seven swordsman of the Mist, take classes and teach. Like how Kushimaru is a historian, I am a Physics Professor. Technically I am Dr. Zabuza Momochi Ph.D.." Zabuza pulled out a scroll and it was Zabuza's diploma.

Naruto could only blink. Zabuza, the muscle head of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist has a Ph.D. in Physics. Physics for Kami's sake is practically one of the hardest concepts to understand especially with the enigma life force also known as chakra is involved. His respect for his sensei grew. "So Zabu-sensei isn't dumb. I thought you were all brawn with no brain.

Zabuza had to reign himself in. He almost hit Naruto. He repeated in his head, '_Happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think about a few puppies rolling around the floor._' He sighed as he finally reached his happy place.

He said, "Gaki, I should hit you. But I'll let you have that one. Next time though, you will learn your lesson. Back to the point, we will learn how to use KI. We are going to start by seeing how much Killing Intent you can handle. I'm giving you fair warning, I have a lot of chakra and KI. So when you feel like you cannot breathe or anything like that say so. I cannot stress that enough. I need to know so I can calculate of what we can and can't do with it."

Naruto nodded vigorously. He said in a exuberant voice, "Hai, Zabu-sensei! Let's rock!" Naruto waited for Zabuza to start the test. Zabuza sent an academy level amount of Killing Intent towards Naruto. Naruto seemed to be waiting for the test as he shook his back and forth as if a song was in his hand.

Zabuza then upgraded the amount of Killing Intent to Genin level. The birds on the dock were starting to run away. Naruto was still shaking his head back and forth. Zabuza obviously sees that Genin level just won't cut it.

As a result he upgrade the level to Chuunin Level. Some of the small animals were turning over. Some people started to sweat (Remember most of the Killing Intent is towards Naruto). Naruto on the other hand was seriously getting bored. To him nothing was happening. For heaven sakes he started to whistle a tune and was chilling. He was honestly thinking that Zabuza was still preparing him for the test.

Zabuza was clearly surprised. Usual nine year olds are affected by academy level Killing Intent. Naruto right now was not even affected by Chuunin Level. He sighed as he upgraded the Killing Intent to Jonin Level. As it blasted all the way to Naruto. Now the people were passing out left and right. Since the captain was being hidden by a chakra sealed door he was not affected. The Seven felt the Killing Intent and rushed out to see what the hell is going on.

When they rushed outside on the dock to see Zabuza putting Jonin level of Killing Intent towards the boy. What scared them is Naruto is not even affected by the Killing Intent. He whined to Zabuza, "Zabu-sensei, when are you going to start the test? I'm so bored!" Zabuza's eyes started to twitch. Was this boy just toying with him or was he trying to break his pride.

Oh he was so going to get Naruto. Even with Naruto's unconscious jab at Zabuza, Zabuza had to admit Naruto's ability to deal with that much Killing Intent and not even be bothered by it. Naruto must have felt such a strong Killing Intent.

Naruto looked at the rest of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist with a deep sense of confusion. He said, "Hey senseis what's up? Zabu-sensei was teaching me something about Killing Intent. He was supposed to be giving me a test but for some reason he's just standing there. Can someone please give me the test because I'm super bored."

They blinked. Naruto was not even feeling the Killing Intent coming from Zabuza. The boy was practically asked anyone to use Killing Intent against Naruto. Ameyuri raised his Killing Intent towards Naruto and nothing happened.

It was getting hard to breathe. Yet Naruto was just fine. Jinpachi put his KI into the equation. For the third straight time nothing happened to Naruto. This simply didn't make any sense. Zabuza waved his hand indicating them to stop. They stopped and looked at Naruto Uzumaki. Zabuza asked, "Oi Gaki, did you feel anything?"

Naruto turned his head sideways in confusion. He said, "I don't know what you mean. When you guys were looking at me the inside of my ear tickled. But that is it. Why do you ask?"

Yup Zabuza was twitching. His KI did not even make him twitch. He said, "Gaki, it is time for Kenjutsu training using the silent killing. Meet me at the boiler room"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Boiler Room XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finally reached the boiler room. He heard the boilers whistling. When he went in he saw the steam spewing out quickly. Naruto felt something was different about the steam. The steam was laced heavily with chakra. He then heard a demonic voice, **"There are Seven vital parts of your body that will kill you. The liver, the kidneys, the lungs, the pancreas the stomach, the brain, and the heart. Which one should I strike first?"**

Surprisingly Naruto was silent. His eyes darted from side to side. From what he was taught by Jinpachi, all chakra based attacks have a weak spot. Usually that spot is where the person is. Naruto activated the contact lens that Jinpachi gave him to look for chakra. He knew that he had to do this quickly. As the thought process was at its apex a sword was ready to strike him.

He quickly dodged it. That also gave him the ability

to find the weak spot. He did the hand signs: Boar, Rabbit, dragon, and bird. He said, "**Fuuton: Senpuu Kirite (**Wind Style: Whirlwind Cutter**)!" **Naruto blew some air out causing a whirlwind to the weak spot. The person who was attacking Naruto quickly dodge but not before the wind cut him.

This made Naruto smirk. The reason being the person's blood is in the air. Thanks to Kisame's teaching on how to track people's blood, he practically negated the chakra laced mist. Naruto sniffed the air and found the person who was trying to attack him. He pulled out his brand new sword. He had to smile as he loved how it felt in his hands.

He darted towards the person who was attacking him. He heard a clang between two swords. Naruto automatically knew that he had to try to over power the person. He tried to over power the guy. However it wasn't even a challenge as the opponent easily over powered Naruto. He pushed Naruto all the way back as if Naruto was a rag doll.

Naruto got up slowly. Okay he got some new information on his opponent. He is extremely powerful. The man is a big brute so he most likely isn't all that fast. Since Kushimaru taught him on how to be limber and Ameyuri taught him how to be quick while being shorter than your opponent, he can definitely out run and the guy and take him down low.

He ran at the man again. This time he did a zigzag route. When he got to close to the guy he struck him like before. This time instead of trying to over power the man, he spun and went to attack under at the kidney. The man surprised Naruto by blocking the attack out. Naruto then used that block to swift the momentum to his favor as he kicked the man in the back of the head. The man was so surprised that he almost missed the big healthy swing from Naruto.

Almost being the word. He block the attack and pushed Naruto back. That didn't seem to work as he saw Naruto coming back at the man. The man jumped up. The man eyes went wide when Naruto grabbed his left leg and brought him back down. Once the man's foot touched the ground he realized that he touched a seal. The seal activated and chains came out of the ground.

The chains started to chain its way around the man. The man's sword was chained also. He smirked as he did a ram sign. All of the sudden, the chains had explosive tags on every chain link. This combo came from Mangetsu and Jinin. Naruto put his sword at the person's neck.

He gave the man a cold stern look. he said to the man, "Who Are you? What do you want with me? You better answer correctly or you will not be able to speak again." Soon the mist disappeared. Naruto's eyes went wide as he couldn't believe who it is. It was Zabuza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Danzo XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danzo has certainly been busy since Sandaime's mistake. He had been scouting a place, a desolate that he had been making his own. His _Root members _have been picking up the slack and been building his new creation. He created a new village. The village is called Kogengakure no Sato **(**The Village Hidden in the Roots**)**.

Yes he has finally became a Kage. He made sure his village is a military village. For he to ultimately get full control of Konoha he must get one person. He will get him as he smirked. Oh, yes he will get the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and make him his biggest success.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto could not believe that the man was actually Zabuza. He said, Zabu-sensei, what's going on? Why did you attack me?"

Zabuza chuckled. He said, "Well Gaki it is actually two things. The first is to see you in a life or death situation and how would you handle it. The second is to show you the proficiency of the Silent Killing techniques. Although you are excellent in the other fields, most people aren't so with silent killing technique along with kenjutsu and intimidation you can kill someone easily. I must admit that you definitely surprised me with your capabilities.

Now may you please untie me." Naruto reluctantly untied Zabuza. He said, "Zabu-sensei, what was up with that demonic voice? How did you do that? Although the voice was scary, the mist wasn't all that much. You need to be able to somehow disguise the chakra as it thickened the mist giving me and indication as to where you were."

Zabuza sat down and sighed. He put his head on the back of the wall. He closed his eyes. He said, "You know Naruto you have grown up a lot from the little kid I remembered. You were small and naive. I mean you still are naive. But you have grown up. You are starting to think for yourself and analyzing things that most nine years and most people cannot fathom.

It's amazing to see the little boy who ran into me almost three years ago who was afraid of some civilians but not of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. It's funny how we never have dull day with you. You finally got your sword."

Naruto blushed at the praise. He finally felt like he belong somewhere. These guys are like the older brothers he always wanted. Of course he got angry at them but at least he knew he could trust them. He wanted to know how Zabuza became a member of the Seven Swordsmen. He asked, "Zabu-sensei, how did you get your first sword?"

Zabuza sighed in remembrance of his days when he wasn't a member. He said "I remember when I got my sword. I was fifteen years old. I just finished my tenth A-ranked mission. At the time I was able to get by with some jutsu and a kunai.

With my use of the kunai and muscular brute strength, I was chosen to be the apprentice of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. It took me two years to make it into the order. I had to fight one of the Seven Swordsmen. I nearly didn't make it but in the end I beat him using my bread and butter; the silent killing."

Naruto nodded. It must be pretty hard to become a Seven Swordsmen. He asked, "Zabu-sensei, what made you want to become one of the Seven?"

Zabuza said, "At first I didn't want to be. To be honest I really didn't know what I wanted to be. You see back in the day to become a genin, you must do something that was devastating. You had to survive your class. That means you must kill your classmates and live. I killed them all at your age. So naturally I didn't have any friends or anyone.

The people of Kirigakure respected me for what I did. They however never liked me and was afraid of me. It was boasting someone but not care for that person. I was abandoned. I was lost as to who I was. I was going to become a missing ninja. But before I decided to leave, I found acceptance. She changed my life, my beloved, Valencia Ringo.

She was the first to accept me not as a killer but as a human being. She was my teammate with our sensei being her twin brother, Ameyuri. Trust me Ameyuri is a beast when it comes to being a ninja. He has it all Nin, gen, tai and ken. He became an apprentice of the Seven Swordsmen since he was like six. He was truly a prodigy like that Uchiha; Itachi. In fact he almost beat Itachi in the chuunin exams. Great fight by the way."

Naruto coughed to notify Zabuza that he was rambling. Zabuza chuckled in embarrassment. He said, " Where was I? Oh, right. Well you see she treated me like a human so I fell in love with her. She fell in love me. Ame is one of the most wanted members of the team and of Kiri. During one of our missions she was captured. I went literally ballistic.

She saw it. The monster that was me. She saw what I always feared for her to see. The freight was so strong that she quit being a ninja. She settled down and had a kid. That was about eleven years ago. Well anyway she was the one who got me into kenjutsu."

Naruto could hear the variety of emotions coming from Zabuza. He said, "Zabu-sensei, Ameyuri-sensei has elemental bloodline if I'm not mistaken. Did she have a bloodline also?"

Zabuza nodded. He said, "Yes, she was amazing at hyoton . She was and ice user with a cold stare to go with it. Why do you ask?"

Naruto was nervous about this question. He honestly didn't know how Zabuza would take the question. "Zabu-sensei, is that the reason you want to end the Bloodline Purge?"

Zabuza's eyes went wide. He didn't know how to answer that. Was that truth? He didn't know if could answer the question. He said, "Honestly Naruto, I don't know. I mean it is a possibility but I don't know. Maybe its the fact that I've see useless death and to see a genocide is extremely disturbing to me. Even though she may never love me again, I will protect her family."

Naruto's respect for Zabuza grew significantly. He said, "Zabuza I know that it doesn't matter as it probably won't mean anything. But I want you to know your not a demon to me and you earned my respect not for how many people you killed but help the one you love."

Zabuza smirked at the boy. He grunted, "Thanks kid. By the way in an hour or so we will be in Kiri. This is where everything is you have been taught and will be taught will make you or break you. We already have been sending the little kids, mothers, and a few of the teachers to Konoha. Some have went underground. Some are hiding their abilities. The rebels are ready to fight the Mizukage."

Naruto asked one question, "Do you think we have a chance?"

Zabuza contemplated at the question. Did they have a shot? He said, "Yes, Naruto we have a chance."

They then heard someone over the intercom, **"Destination to Kirigakure no Sato in ten minutes."**

Naruto looked at Zabuza. He then felt some acid in his stomach. This is where everything he has been working for will come to fruition. Is he ready or not doesn't matter now. There is no turning back. Kiri is about to me the Chosen One whether he likes it or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Jiraiya XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya sighed. This is exactly what he didn't want. For years now he has been on espionage missions. He has been countless wars. Some were small such as the civil war of the Land of Hot Springs. He has been in the Second and the Third shinobi war. Each one was horrible as people who were his friends died.

He sighed as he thought about what wars have done to him and others. It changes people. That is why the Three Sannin are the way they are. One became a drunk and ran away from her problems. The other is trying to find immortality bringing his morality to its brink to achieve it. He, himself, is trying to live like it was his last. Look at what they have become. They became monsters. There is no such thing as a good war.

Now he and his godson are thrown into a war. This war can change the outcome of everything from politics to military. He sighed as he mentally prepared himself to fight this war. It is not for the people of Kirigakure no Sato but for the one who matters to him; Naruto Uzumaki.

**Author's note: this is the bridge to the over all Kiri Saga. This sets up one of the girls in the story. Fights are coming next chapter. I'm truly thinking about a time skip but I don't know. Is Naruto ready for what is to come? We'll find out soon enough. What does Danzo have in store for everyone. Is it time to see what has been going on with a certain weasel? Where has he been? All of these questions will be answered soon. **

**If you have questions just ask. Some questions I won't answer yet because it most likely will be coming soon or is part of the main plot. So I will not be answering those. Sorry about that. Ja for now.**

**JK10**


	17. Into the Thick of the Mist

**A/N: Ok, I guess last chapter was disappointing. O well, we are now in Kiri. This is one of the meaty Arcs. Actually, this is more of a saga. Naruto will meet the rebels. Here we go. I Don't Own Naruto.**

_Previously on The Legendary Swordsman_

_Zabuza contemplated at the question. Did they have a shot? He said, "Yes, Naruto we have a chance."_

_They then heard someone over the intercom, __**"Destination to Kirigakure no Sato in ten minutes."**_

_Naruto looked at Zabuza. He then felt some acid in his stomach. This is where everything he has been working for will come to fruition. Is he ready or not doesn't matter now. There is no turning back. Kiri is about to me the Chosen One whether he likes it or not._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Jiraiya XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_Jiraiya sighed. This is exactly what he didn't want. For years now he has been on espionage missions. He has been countless wars. Some were small such as the civil war of the Land of Hot Springs. He has been in the Second and the Third shinobi war. Each one was horrible as people who were his friends died. _

_He sighed as he thought about what wars have done to him and others. It changes people. That is why the Three Sannin are the way they are. One became a drunk and ran away from her problems. The other is trying to find immortality bringing his morality to its brink to achieve it. He, himself, is trying to live like it was his last. Look at what they have become. They became monsters. There is no such thing as a good war. _

_Now he and his godson are thrown into a war. This war can change the outcome of everything from politics to military. He sighed as he mentally prepared himself to fight this war. It is not for the people of Kirigakure no Sato but for the one who matters to him; Naruto Uzumaki._

**Chapter Seventeen: Into to the Thickness of the Mist**

The boat finally reached Kirigakure no Sato. When Naruto finally got off the boat he finally saw the place where these people with Kekkei Genkai are being treated like dirt. Naruto couldn't see much outside due to the mist. It was to be expected since it's name clearly shows that. Naruto jumped slightly as Ameyuri put his hand on Naruto shoulder. He squeezed it to make Naruto relax some.

Ameyuri said, "Naruto-kun, don't worry. We will protect you with our lives." Naruto nodded. He relaxed a bit but he never became lax. He knew from experience that he had to keep on his guard as he didn't know what to expect especially when one of your five senses have been hindered.

With Ameyuri leading, Naruto and the others went through the mist. As they walked through Naruto could see the mist practically filled with chakra. He asked Ameyuri, "Ame-sensei, why is the mist filled with so much chakra?"

Ame said, "Well Naruto it is actually a genjutsu. You see when people arrive to Kiri, they are test as to their threat level. Since we are ninja from Kiri, we can walk through. Since you are with us you can walk through. The ones who are consider a threat are put under a genjutsu that makes them walk all around the outskirts of Kiri until someone gets them. Sometimes they are put into jail. Some are killed."

Naruto nodded. He had to admit that it was a really amazing idea. You can practically block an invasion if the genjutsu is strong enough. As Naruto was in his musings about Kiri's initial defense is set up that he did not even notice that the mist was gone. Ameyuri tapped him. Naruto's paranoid defense mechanism almost kicked in until he realized who it was.

Ame said, "Naruto-kun, relax." Naruto nodded. He saw two guys in two booths. The first had curly black maim. He hair was jet black that was slick and greasy. His face was a light tan that had many wrinkles. His eyes were jet black. His physical build was muscular but not overly muscular. He was wearing a Jonin uniform with a dark blue flak jacket.

The next guy in the next booth had dirty blond hair. His hair and beard was mangy and intangible. It was as if they were connected. His face was botchy and red. His eyes were greenish blue. He had a slim build. He was wearing a chunnin style uniform with a dark hunter green flak jacket.

The dark haired man said, "Halt, show your identification with your name, rank, origin and number."

Ameyuri took out his wallet and showed him his identification. His ID showed his picture, place of origin, the numbers 11352521189, and his rank Jonin with a small note saying Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

The person nodded and said, "It's good to see you Ameyuri-sama. You know it's procedure. Who is the kid? Is he your? He's around the same height."

Ameyuri and Naruto gave him a death glare. They were both alike in they hated to be called short. Ameyuri said in a calm voice, "Baku-san, this is Naruto-san. He is an orphan we found that has a lot of potential with his kenjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu. We saw his parents get killed right in front of him at Kiba no Kuni (The Land of Fangs). He attacked with such great skill that We thought he would be a great member for Kiri's shinobi and kunoichi program."

The man now named Baku was definitely impressed. It is extremely rare that someone gets recommended by the Seven swordsman of the Mist. He pulled out a green paper and gave it Ameyuri. He said, "Ame, can you fill this out and give it to the academy for young Naruto here can get clearance for the academy or become a ninja with a simple test."

Ameyuri nodded and took Naruto inside. They did Kushimaru next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at Kiri. It was absolutely beautiful. Kiri was actually connected by bridges. The Mizukage Palace was at the center. Because it was the center point of Kiri all the bridges were connected to it. The buildings themselves were cylindrical buildings. The Mizukage Palace is the biggest one of all. Behind were the Mistic Mountain. The Mistic Mountain was a sacred place. Only a few people know how to get to the mountain. Not even the Mizukage can get in.

He saw that there stairs on going down to the water. Naruto saw that there is cement over the water except a few places where there is a hole for water to come up. On that pseudo land there are many businesses working. There are food markets and everything. The people were conversing as if nothing was wrong. Naruto had to admit he liked how they worked together.

Ameyuri saw it and said, "Don't get too caught up with the hype. Trust me things aren't as they are seem. People will judge you by your bloodline. If you have an elemental kekkei genkai then you are considered lower class."

Naruto looked at him and said, "That's stupid. I mean Kekkei Genkais have the ability to change situations."

Ameyuri agreed and replied, "That is true. However the reverse can also be said. Kiri has been known for their hard work ethic. So if you have a Kekkei Genkai and become a ninja the belief is that you only pass because you have a Kekkei Genkai. If you do not have one and you become one then you are considered amazing because against all odds you were able to become a ninja against the people with Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto's eyes widened as it made sense. It still was wrong but made incredible sense. He said, "That is incredible. I mean it's wrong but still it makes a lot sense."

Ameyuri nodded as he started to walk away. He said, "Naruto walk around town. Talk to people. Eat some ramen. Enjoy yourself. I'll meet you a little bit later. I have to report to the Mizukage. Do not tell them you are a rebel. Ok?"

Naruto was confused. None of the seven were accompanying him. It was strange. Before he said anything, Ameyuri disappeared in the wind. Naruto simply shrugged and went looking for the ramen stand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ameyuri XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ameyuri walked into the Mizukage's office. He saw Yagura at the desk writing something. Yagura looked up to see Ameyuri. He said, "Ameyuri-san, I see that you brought a certain guest. May I ask why is he here?"

Ameyuri said, "Yes he is here to become a Kiri shinobi. His name is Naruto Nosin. He is from Kiba no Kuni. We brought him here because he is an orphan. There was an altercation between young Naruto's family and a group of thugs. The thugs killed Naruto's parents right in front of him. He killed every single thug with his sword and some common ninjutsu there.

He was extremely impressive. So we came to a consensus to bring him along and let him learn the ways of the Kiri ninjas. He seemed extremely adamant since he believed he would never become a royal guard for the king of Kiba."

Yagura looked at the man and blinked. He then gave him a cold hard stare. Yagura followed up his stare with Killing Intent. Ame brought the same amount of Killing Intent as he stared down the Mizukage. He could not show weakness as Naruto might be exposed. Yagura suddenly stopped the Killing Intent and gave Ameyuri a smile.

He said, "Ok, Ameyuri-san bring young Naruto-kun here. I want to welcome him aboard. I want to have dinner with him and the Seven Swordsman for dinner. Oh and by the way the money you deserve for your mission to kill those A-ranked ninjas is in the Swordsman vault. "

Ameyuri got up and bowed to the guy. He said, "Thank you Yagura-sama. Naruto-kun and the seven will meet you for dinner. I will see then. Have a good evening."

Ameyuri turned on his heel and walked out the door. A few moments of making sure that no one was there. A shadow appeared from the wall. The shadow was seen eating an apple. He said to Yagura, "I do not like being called thug."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto found his destination; the ramen stand. He had to talk to so many different people to find where he was going. When he opened the flap he was surprised to see who it was. It was the old man speaking with the proprietor.

Naruto shouted, "Old Man! What are you doing here?" The old man was not Jiraiya. No, this Teuchi, the ramen stand owner in Konoha. He turned around to see a blond haired kid. He immediately recognized the kid. How could he not with the whisker marks. He ran over to him and gave him a hug.

He said, "Naruto-kun, what are you doing here? Ayame and I have missed you so much? How could you up and leave not tell us. Poor Ayame, her heart was broken, when she thought that you didn't like us anymore. I will tell her that you are here so she can visit you."

Naruto felt bad that he didn't tell either of them. His eyes went wide at Ayame coming here. He thought about it and said, "Old Man, please don't tell Ayame I'm here."

Teuchi was surprised that Naruto didn't want to see Ayame. He said, "What's wrong Naruto-kun? Why don't you want to see Ayame? Did you really neglect us?"

Naruto waved his hands frantically. He said, "No, no that's not true. I can't because I have something I got to do. I want to meet her in person. I'll be back in Konoha soon. So please don't hold this against me. "

Teuchi's eyes narrowed but smiled wildly. He said, "Ok Naruto, I won't tell. By the way this is my brother Tsuki. He is my younger brother. He has some of the secret recipes. I want you to enjoy the ancient family secret. They are on the house!"

Naruto nodded. He said, "ok Old Man! I want three Miso Ramens."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Three Hours Later XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto burped. He just ate twenty Miso ramens, five chicken ramen, six beef ramen, and two shrimp ramens. Tsuki's eyes were bulging. He could not believe Naruto could eat that much ramen. He said, "Naruto, how could you eat all that food? Where does all of it go?"

Naruto was looking very sheepish. He chuckled in embarrassment. He said, "Tsuki-san, I honestly don't know. What I do know is that was amazing ramen. It hit the spot, Datteabyo!"

Jiraiya was on the other side. He busted out laughing. He was definitely Kushina's kid. It was so bad he was crying tears. He left before Naruto noticed he was here. It made him feel good to see his two favorite students' son have pieces of them. He had the looks of his father and the attitude of his mother. Jiraiya smiled fondly at the thought of them and their son.

He did however feel a pang of guilt. He let them down as he didn't take care of their kid like he was supposed to. He disappeared in the crowd to his hotel. He need to write down some jutsus to give to Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto, Naruto just left the ramen shop. He was then met by Mangetsu. Mangetsu had two other people next to him. He called Naruto over . Since Naruto had nothing better to do since he didn't know to much about the place he walked over.

Mangetsu said, "Oi, Gaki, I would like you to meet two people. These two most likely will be your teammates once you passed the test to become a genin or chuunin. The small gaki is my little brother Suigetsu."

Suigetsu is a bit taller than Naruto. He has short pointy bright white hair. His hair covered some of his face. He has pointy face. He has slightly slant purple eyes. He like all the members of the Seven Swordsman have a pointy canine tooth. He is extremely lean and fit. He has a no arm purple shirt on. On the back it had the Kanji sign. It said, "The Second Coming of the Demon".

He has on grayish pants that are rippled. He also has a belt on that has a water bottle attached to it. Also attached to it were different seals and kanjis.

Naruto noticed that they some said shuriken, kunai, senbon and water. Suigetsu was eyeing Naruto. To Suigetsu, Naruto didn't look like much. Then again that was because this kid was with his brother for what felt like three and was about three years.

He saw Naruto's sword. He looked at and knew that this sword was special. He was a little bit jealous as this kid has one and he didn't. It also looks like his brother is close to Naruto as well. He said, "Yo, the names (I know it is not correct English) is Suigetsu Hozuki"

The second was a girl. She looked like she was about sixteen years of age. She was about three inches taller than Suigetsu. She has shiny flowing fiery red hair that went down her back. One of her shiny locks of covered her left eye. Her skin is fair. Her eyes are light green.

She dresses in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left.

Furthermore, she wears high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She is usually shown with dark blue lipstick. She looked down at Naruto and pierced her lips. She said, "Oh Mangetsu-sama, you didn't tell me he was a cutie. He has those cute little whisker marks."

She pinched his cheeks. He blushed after she let go. He rubbed them and gave her a glare. To her however, he had a small pout. She thought it was so cute. He said, "Don't do that lady. These whiskers are extremely sensitive. Sheesh if you want to touch the assets at least tell me your name and buy me dinner first."

Her lone eye twitched. She said, "My name is Mei Terumi. I heard some stories about you. The little Hero of Lava. Well little hero, you mess with me you'll see real lava. "

Naruto smirked and said, "Well aren't you a little feisty. Guess the red hair came with the attitude. What were saying these are my teammates or something, Mangetsu-sensei?"

Mei Terumi was pissed off. How dare he insult her and her beautiful shiny flowing red hair. He doesn't know how long it take to keep and maintain her hair red and shiny. She did a one hand sign and was about blow but Naruto quickly grabbed her fingers and knocked away the attack. This was a surprise to Mei. This caused her to stumble and fall onto Naruto. She accidentally kissed Naruto on the forehead. Naruto went into shock. No matter how old you are when you get by a hot girl for the first time your body goes into shock. Unfortunately for Naruto this is like his third or fourth.

The both blushed a deep scarlet. Especially since Mei's breast had Naruto's face between them. Mangetsu didn't help Naruto any as he said, "Yea, there you go Naruto! Go get them older girls, you lil perv. I knew you had it in you. I never knew you were a breast type. I always thought you would be an ass and legs type." Naruto turned a totally different shade of red.

She on the other hand was totally embarrassed. She got up and hit him on his side. She then kicked him in the stomach and said, "Pervert, if you ever do that again **I will kill you"** Naruto pulled out a note pad and a pen. He wrote under the Prank of the Week, Make Mei pay. Mangetsu went down on one knee and said, "Naruto she has a really fiery temper. Anyway, We have dinner at the Mizukage's Palace later on tonight. We will talk about a test that you must take. Come at about eight. Usually almost everyone was off the street. See you then."

Naruto was clutching his side. That girl is a real looker. She looks for people to beat up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hour Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was up and running. He had a bad feeling. He felt like he was being watched. He saw that no one was out in the street. The cold misty wind was flowing through. He was deeply on edge. As he walked he tried to keep himself calm. He looked side to side. His hand started to twitch.

He thought to himself, _'I recognized that chakra sense. I just can't put a finger on it. It's an old chakra signature when I was in Konoha. Is it Sarutobi? No it can't be, it would be to suspicious for the Hokage to be here. Could it be one of the Clan Leaders? That could be a possibility. I doubt it though._'

Naruto saw a shadow go past. Naruto got into a defensive stance. This was driving him up a wall. What is it this person wants. He held onto the hilt of his sword. He looked up to see vultures flying over his head. Vultures are never a good thing. Naruto felt a surge of energy that was off. His eyes darted back and forth.

His eyes opened as the memory of who it was that has followed him to Kiri. He pulled out his sword and pointed directly at the person. He said, "Come show yourself, **Karasu!**"

**Author's Note: ooh! Someone in Naruto's past is here. Naruto might just be a tad bit late for dinner. Two fights next chapter. The rebellion is in full swing. We will see Naruto swing from both sides of the pendulum. The Master will be revealed and so is Naruto's family tree. Faukes is coming out to fight.**

**I hope that I could get like 10 plus reviews. I want to reach 200 hundred reviews soon. Also to I'm about to answer a few questions.**

**Maelstorm Crimson Flash Storm: Yes Naruto will have a heavy role in the Bloodline Purge. Which side he is on is too be question.**

**Animaman: Yes Haku will be coming around.**

**Like I said if you have any question I will answer it if I believe it will not tell the story too much. Ja for now**

**JK10 **


	18. Testing the Mist

**Chapter Eighteen: Testing the Mist**

Naruto had his sword out. He pointed it towards the shadowy figure in front of him. He said, "Where are you Karasu from Konoha? Why are you following me? What do you want? Come out and show yourself and answer the questions."

The shadowed man did not initially moved. He curled up into a smirk. He said, "Well if it isn't Naruto-kun. It is my pleasure to meet you again. How are you? How have you been? Wow you have grown up some. What are you, nine years old now? Almost the double digit age. Impressive."

His eyes narrowed towards the weapon in Naruto's hands. He said, "Well it looks like Naruto has a new toy. Do you even know how to use it? No matter."

Naruto snarled as he held onto the sword tightly. He said, "Karasu, you bastard answer my questions. What is it that you want with me? Get the hell out of the shadows. I want to see your face."

Karasu shrugged as he came out the shadows. He said, "Why I'm here is of no concern to you, Naruto-kun. What do I from you is nothing. You are nothing compared to most. So what are you going to do with that sword?"

Naruto snarled. He was ready to kill this guy. He said, "If you don't leave me alone, the last memory you will have is this sword right between your eyes."

The man had a stoic face. He said, "Really, Naruto-kun. What have I done that made you hate me?" the man's face curled up into a sick twisted grin. "Come on Naruto, why don't you show me what you got. You probably are as strong as you were when you were that weak six year old."

That did it for Naruto. Naruto ran with his sword to end this man. The man stood still and practically let Naruto strike him. Naruto struck the man. Naruto had some satisfaction as he connected. That only last a second as he saw the man smirk. The 'man' became a bunch of ravens. That scared the hell out of Naruto.

The birds then came at Naruto as if he was a shiny nickel. He got into a defensive position. The first bird came at Naruto. Naruto swung to kill it. He missed as it swerved to the right. Karasu's voice echoed in Naruto's ear, "You got to do better than that Naruto-kun."

Naruto's anger started to get to him that he didn't notice a few things. The rests of the birds came at Naruto one by one. Naruto swung and missed every single time. He then tried to use jutsus. He did two hand signs and said, "**Hijutsu: Hari no Ketatamashii (**Secret Art: Piercing of Needles**)**. Naruto sent a flurry of chakra coated needles at the birds. As they hit the birds, Naruto smirked in satisfaction. He said in a haughty voice, "Come on Karasu. That was too easy. Now come out and fight me man to man."

The man's stoic deep voice was heard again. He was laughing at Naruto as he said, "What makes you so sure that it's that easy. Look around Naruto your eye must be deceiving you."

Naruto opened his eyes to see that the pierced ravens actually split into two. The birds started to come at Naruto faster than he expected. He did a back flip. This gave him the momentum to swing his sword to slash these sons of a bitches down. It worked as the slash connected those crazy birds. Naruto sighed in relief as he thought it was over. The voice came again, "Not yet your not Naruto-kun."

The voice was starting to get to him. Yet, the voice was right as the raven started to fly over head of Naruto. Naruto was about to do a hand sign but one of the crazy birds started to bite his fingers. He yelled out in pain. He punched the bird to get him off of him. This only pissed the multiplied birds off more. They swarmed Naruto ready to kill him.

He thought to himself, _'What the hell is up with these birds? They should be dead and gone but they keep multiplying. They are really starting to piss me off.' _He kept killing them. As he kept 'killing' them, they kept multiplying. The started to bite Naruto. Then they started to peck him. He screamed in pain as it felt as if every part of his body was being pecked and bit.

He started to fall to his knees from the pain. The birds were hindering his ability to think. Yet even if his ability was hindered, it did not mean he was not able to think. He concentrated on something red. He then did the hand signs albeit with great difficulty: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram. He said, **"Kushiyose no Jutsu: Faukes (**Summoning Technique: Faukes**)" **

Out of no where the mighty phoenix came out. It fiery red body put the birds ablaze. The phoenix said, "**Naruto-kun, what the hell is going on? Those birds should be dead." **Faukes looked to his left and his right and still can't find anything out of the ordinary.

Due to Faukes being in Naruto's head, he saw all of what Naruto saw. The birds attacked Faukes and Naruto. Faukes said, "Holy Flames" A golden fire spewed out of his mouth. The fire burned the birds. Faukes was breathing extremely hard since he hadn't fully master the attack. He looked at Naruto and said, **"Naruto-kun, I used way too much chakra with the attack. I can't help you right now. Good luck in this fight and beat these bitches asses."**

Naruto nodded as he saw Faukes disappear in a swirl of flames. This surprised Karasu even though he wasn't able to be seen. He knew he needed to end this soon.

The birds rose back up. They started to use what looks chakra strings. They started to tie him up. As Naruto struggled to fight it, the shadowed Karasu appeared. When Naruto was not able to move the man opened his eyes. They were red with three tomoes that were connected. They were the eyes of the Mangekyo Sharingan. The man started to speak.

"That was a great fight Naruto. Although you didn't fight me but still it was very interesting. Now Naruto I didn't want to fight you originally but sometimes things are out of our control. No matter. You are a valuable piece but to what? Hmm it doesn't matter, yet. Naruto I'm going to be frank with you. Your hatred is not strong enough to beat me. So I'm going to make you hate me. **Tsukuyomi (**Moon Reader**)"**

Before the attack could hit Naruto. His eyes changed into something Karasu has never seen before. Before he knew it the **Tsukuyomi** was sent right back at him. Yet Naruto was able to look into the man's memories. The man was able to close his eyes deactivating the Sharingan. This made ripples in the time space. When Naruto opened his eyes he realize there no birds. That it was a quiet street with him holding his blade at the shadow Karasu as he had earlier.

Naruto fell to the ground. He saw the man's memories and found that the man's name wasn't Karasu. He also saw what the man did to the Uchiha Clan. It was the same day that he left. Who was this guy? He had to know. "I now know your name is not Karasu. That was your ANBU name. What is your name, your real name."

The man smirked somewhat. His body started to disappear as he said, "I will see you again Naruto-kun. Remember the name Itachi Uchiha." The man then disappeared.

Naruto fell to ground in pain. His energy level had definitely dropped. That whole time he was in Genjutsu. How powerful is this guy? Yet he wanted to know why did that attack back fire on Itachi? How was he able to see this Itachi guy's memories. Those memories made Naruto's skin crawl. It was not only because of what the man had done but what he was forced to see. There were some memories that were a blur but maybe knowing the guy's name he can open some if not all the memories.

He looked at the time and his eyes open he had a dinner to go to and he was late. Unbeknownst to him, Itachi was watching him. His eye started to bleed. He realized someone accessed his memories. That definitely compromises his missions. He did however wanted to know why was Naruto in Kiri. Naruto's presence shocked Itachi. Yet for Naruto to recognize his chakra signature even if it was three years ago and he wasn't able to track signatures then spoke volumes of how strong Naruto has become. It actually terrified Itachi some that the kid he considered his other otouto is this strong at this age. This was a matter that definitely needed to be discussed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Mizukage XXXXXXXXXXX

The Mizukage was extremely unhappy. Yagura was a man of being prompt. He wanted everyone to be on time. That also included the people he considered enemies. The Seven Swordsman were here on time. Yet for some reason, the guest of honor was here. He tapped on the table impatiently. He looked at the Seven with a small amount of disgust.

He said, "Ameyuri, please tell me why isn't Naruto-kun here."

Ame was sweating a little bit. He looked at the rest of the members hoping they had some reason as to why wasn't he here. He unfortunately didn't get a reply from any of them. He said, "Mizukage-sama, I don't know where he is. I know he knows where the place is but I can't give you a direct answer."

Yagura closed his eyes as he was hungry, jealous, angry, and over all disgusted. The reason he was hungry is because the chefs cannot make the food until everyone had arrived. This was Kiri's custom to be respectful to delegates and dignitaries of other countries. He closed his eyes and reopened them. He said, "I want to know why in the hell wouldn't at least one of you thought it would be of Naruto's best interest to not bring him here with you? Was it that one you wanted to get a quick fix? Or was it that one of you wanted to have intercourse with one of the beautiful women of Kirigakure. Or possibly that one of you wanted to get a little drink before you came here? Even if that is the case that leaves four of you. So you mean to tell me that not a single one of you couldn't have brought-"

Yagura became quiet because the door opened. He then saw Naruto panting. Naruto was wearing the bigger version of his Seven Apprentice clothes. He looked at the Seven who were about to kill him. Yagura was not looking to happy. In spite of that Yagura was interested in Naruto. He said, "Well how nice of you to join us. May you tell us why you were late?"

Naruto stood there blank. He didn't want to say he was late because he was fighting a ridiculously strong man. Then he would be interrogated for the longest time. He then remembered a memory from Itachi that a guy with silver hair had a good excuse. Yeah that's the excuse he will use. He said, "Umm I was lost on the road of life."

Everyone and everything went silent. Ameyuri looked at Naruto incredulously. Yagura's eyes started to twitch. His hands were shaking in irritation. He said the most intellectual term in the world, "What".

Ameyuri said in the most calming voice that he could muster, "What he means by that is what do you mean by you being lost on the road of life?"

Naruto looked sheepish. He rubbed the back of his neck. He said, "Well you see I walking my way downtown. I was walking fast. Some faces passed and I was homebound."

Ok, now Naruto was fucking with them. Mangetsu tried to keep himself from laughing. Yagura was about to kill Naruto. Yep Naruto has officially on his kill list. In the shadows the Master was rolling. He did like Naruto but sometimes people had to die. Yagura put up a fake smile. He said, "Well Naruto-kun since you found your way back on the road of life, please sit down so we can get to business."

Naruto eagerly sat down at the end of the table. He saw the pissed off faces of the Swordsman. He hoped that they would understand. Yagura tapped his fingers on the table. He was thinking of what he should begin with. Naruto had messed up his agenda with that stupid introduction. He said, "Emerald, come here for we can have our dinner."

Emerald said, "Hello Gentlemen, welcome to the Mizukage Personal Restaurant. May I start you off with an order of Sake and water for the little child?"

Yagura said, "That would be great Emerald." The man bowed and disappeared into the kitchen. Yagura turned towards Naruto. He was trying to analyze him. He was falling for the same thing that Ozai did. He looked at Naruto as a weak and nothing really important.

He said, "Well Naruto-kun, it is great that I finally have met you. I heard you're from Konoha. How is it?" Ameyuri's eyes went widen. He didn't tell Naruto that he is incognito and he is from Kiba no Kuni. They are in big trouble.

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion. He said, "Mizukage-sama, I hate to inform you but your information is sadly incorrect. I'm from Kiba no Kuni. I don't know where your information came from. They probably had me mistaken with someone else."

The Seven Swordsman and Yagura blinked. Ameyuri could not believe it. Naruto somehow caught on to the deception. The boy was definitely an enigma. Yagura on the other hand was pissed off. He thought he had Naruto. The Seven didn't have enough time to pull that off. He must be awfully lucky.

He said, "Oh my mistake Naruto-kun. I must talk to my informant about it. From what I hear you are great with the way of the sword. Who taught you?"

Naruto replied, "Well in Kiba my grandfather was a former guard of the Royal Forces. He is the reason I am infatuated with the way of the sword. He taught me in the way of the samurai. At first I was ok but soon I caught on how to fight with it. I wanted to incorporate the saying 'You live by the sword, you die by the sword' into my fighting style. So I created the style 'Live like your Dying'. It consists of using the sword as an attachment to you and going all in and using your instincts to survive. I know it's not complete but still its get the job done."

Yagura could not refute that. Naruto was an amazing talker. He couldn't touch it. He was not the only one surprised. The Seven Swordsman were even more surprised. Did Naruto practice this routine? If so they definitely need him for the Mist's production of Hamlet.

The special meal made for them came. They started to eat. Naruto was relaxed and ate quietly. He watched as everyone ate the delicious food. Naruto was thinking surprisingly a lot clearer. He remembered looking at Ameyuri and read his mind some. He saw that was the story with Kiba no Kuni.

He wanted to know what is going on with this Mizukage. He didn't know what it was but it didn't make sense as to why he was being interrogated. He said, "Mizukage-sama, I've heard that I must take a test or something. What is the test about? How are the results determine? What are the benefits if I successfully pass the test?"

Yagura became silent. He had to think of a test for him to do. The Master wants him to pass but to not just give it to him. A light bulb went off in his head. He then said, "Naruto-kun, your test is simple. Your test is to beat the whole graduating class. If you are able to beat them, your rewards will come to you. The first reward is that you become a full ranked Genin. That allows you, Naruto, to get the privileges of being a ninja including missions, the ability to drink and all that. Your team will include one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, an upcoming Chuunin in Mei Terumi, and the brother of Mangetsu, Suigetsu, the other coming of the Demon of the Mist. You will also be able to learn Kiri ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and anything else that you can learn in Kiri. All you have to do is beat the graduating class. You can't kill them intentionally. Good luck."

Naruto looked at him. He said, "Sure no problem. When do you want me to do this test?"

Yagura smirked and said, "Tomorrow." Naruto nodded. He was certain he could beat them. He closed his eyes as dinner was finishing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX An Hour Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Seven Swordsman of the Mist and their young Apprentice Naruto went into the headquarters of the Seven Swordsman. They walked in silence. Naruto in particular didn't speak because he knew the eminent doom that is eventually going to happen would happen way too soon. When they reached the place they ushered Naruto in.

When they closed up the place the Seven looked at Naruto. Ameyuri only said one word, "Explain".

Naruto sighed as he said, "There is a legitimate reason as to why I was late. Now listen, everything happened after I got up from Mei's lashing. Everyone was gone. As I started to walk I recognize someone from my past. His name or the name I thought his was Karasu. He was a Konoha ANBU Captain. I asked why he following me around. We got into an altercation. He didn't directly fight me. Instead he used his birds to keep attacking me.

He only stopped because for some unknown reason his chakra is extremely low. He trapped me in a bind. He seemed to have an evolved version of the Sharingan. He used this technique known as Tsukuyomi on me.

Yet before it hit me, it backfired and hit him. As he was affected by the attack's effect, I was able to view his memories. I saw all his memories that started when he had the name Karasu. I saw every memory with that name. After he deactivated his Sharingan. I realized that it was a genjutsu. He finally told me his name. His name is Itachi Uchiha."

They're eyes were opened. How did Naruto survive against one of the strongest Sharingan users of all time. Ame said, "Naruto, why would you lie to us and say that of all people Itachi Uchiha attacked

you? He never keeps the people he is after alive."

Naruto felt hurt that no one believed him. Naruto balled his fist. You can call Naruto a lot of things but a liar should never be one. That was when Naruto heard Jinpachi say something. He said, "He's not lying, Ame."

They all looked at him for an explanation. He said, "Itachi is one of the most amazing genjutsu users to ever exist. Genjutsu how ever has another flaw that is what they put on the person. When a genjutsu is casted and the person live they leave a distinct chakra trace on the person. The longer the genjutsu stays on the person, the more of the chakra trace will be shown. A genjutsu user can tell whose is whose's."

Ameyuri asked, "Ok that is all well and good but how do you know that it isn't someone else?"

Jinpachi said, "My eye patch could indicate that. But as I need to see the person's genjutsu trace. I see it on Naruto perfectly. The only way I knew it was Itachi's is because of you Ameyuri. It was when you faced Itachi in the Chuunin Exams and he put you deep into the genjutsu."

Ameyuri was shocked. So Naruto did face Itachi and survived. Maybe Naruto caught the guy off guard. Still that doesn't make any sense because Itachi would have killed him quick and easy. He had to analyze the situation. He said, "Sorry Naruto-kun that I didn't believe you. It's time for you to go to bed because you have a test tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and went to bed without a hitch. When he went to the bed that he was designated he saw a scroll on his bed left by a toad. Naruto looked at the scroll and saw that he needed to put chakra on it. Naruto put chakra on it and the scroll opened. When it opened he saw it. He saw some new jutsus from someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Itachi XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi landed on a ledge. He was waiting for someone. The person landed on the ledge right next to him. It was Jiraiya. He saw that Itachi's face was contorted. He said, "Something's on your mind?"

Itachi said, "I want to know why Naruto is in Kiri?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Morning XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was brought to the school. He didn't seem to have a care in his mind. He was thinking about ramen. These kids didn't matter to him. He was by no means cocky just level headed and clear headed. He finally reached a state of relaxation.

He finally reached the school. As he was walking in the school he saw teachers looking at him as he had the Seven Swordsman taking him to his classroom. The girls thought he was so cute with his whisker marks and the baby blue eyes. The boys were jealous. It was not only because he became the instant 'hottie' as one girl put it. No it was because he had the Seven Swordsman with him. It's like have your favorite sports player coming with you.

Naruto of course really didn't care. He was thinking about what kind of ramen he should have. When he reached the classroom, he saw a bunch of kids that were about four years older than him. They looked at him impassively. It was as if he didn't matter. They should know Naruto feels the same way about them. Yet Naruto was also enthusiastic because he liked battling.

The teacher was bored. His group of students were extremely cocky. It seemed like no one wanted to fight them. As a result they made it look like they are the best. The Teacher was however surprised that the Seven Swordsman of the Mist were here along side this kid. The boy didn't look like much. Naruto saw that the teacher thought he was weak. He shook his head. He thought to himself, _'when will people learn?' _Naruto barely heard the man speak.

The teacher said, "Sir, please tell me your name and why you are here."

Naruto smirked. He said, "Hello class, how are you doing today? Well I hope you had a good breakfast because breakfast is the biggest meal of the day. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you who I am and what I'm doing here just before you meet your senseis. Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I here to kick every single one of your asses.

**Author's Note: Uh oh kids in trouble. I want you to know that the fight won't be shown. Next is a time skip. Itachi comes into the picture. Why was he in Kiri? The rebels will be shown next chapter. There's a lot of secrets that will be revealed in this arc. Yet there will be more secrets after that. Oh I want to thank all my reviewers. I finally reached over 200 reviews. That is more than my Namikaze and Hyuga Princess story and my Demonic Fox Reaper. **

**Review please and as always Ja for now**

**JK10.**


	19. What the Mist Shows

**Chapter Nineteen: What the Mists Show**

Naruto was waiting for his new teammates. He was in the tallest tree near the training building. He was laying down with his eyes closed. He beat his opponents easily. He did not even have to pull out his sword for the guys.

Right now though something had been on Naruto's mind. It was Itachi's memories. The memories were extremely dark. There was this one that keeps coming back. It was blurry. He tried to squint his eyes to get a clearer look. The sounds and voices were extremely botched. It was as if it the memory was trying to tell Naruto something.

The memory got a little clearer and he saw the Sandaime. He was wanted to say something to alert the Old Man that it was him. It didn't work out because he could not alter a memory that way. A ninja or Kunoichi can change certain things like where a tree is but that takes extreme amount of talent. You cannot however change dialog. This would result in the corruption and destruction of the memory.

As he heard something about a chamber where some woman was, he was tapped on his shoulder. He looked up to see the red headed jonin. Naruto said, "Ummm Mei was it? What's up?"

She looked at him with a sickeningly sweet glare. She was surprised that Naruto was oblivious to her glare. She didn't know if Naruto was simply apathetic or if he didn't know what it means when a woman glares at him like that. He actually didn't pay attention as the memories were bothering him.

She said, "Naruto-san, we have a team meeting and you are in deep space. So I thought I would be ever so helpful if you would ummm oh I don't know, get back to reality."

Naruto looked at the ground and said, "Umm Mei-chan, how do you know that this is actual reality? What makes you so sure not just a person's thought?"

Mei gave an extremely long winded, explaination, "What?"

Naruto smirked, "Exactly! Your face does have that evil menancing frown on your face. Confusion is much better look for you." He then gave her his big toothy grin and a thumbs up. Her face went into shock. Then anger settled in and she pulled out a signature kunai of hers. She screamed as she came at Naruto. Naruto sighed and took a dive towards the training building.

She was shocked that he would jump. He then did one hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of water. She gawked at what Naruto could do. Yet her anger grew as she realized that she was slightly worried about him and for him to do that. She officially considered him a jerk. She did the same hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto landed on the training grounds. He saw Suigetsu and their Jonin sensei Zabuza. Suigetsu was in the nearby river. Meanwhile, Zabuza was laying up against the tree. He looked like he was sleeping. Naruto had an evil prank in plan. He tippy toed his way to Zabuza. Before he could do anything the head cleaver was at his neck. Zabuza said, "Not this time, Gaki. You've been around Mangetsu too long."

Naruto had the nerve to look sheepishly. He was about to say something, when something metallic came towards him. He caught the senbon easily with his chakra laced thumb and pointer. He noticed that there was a bluish liquid coming out. He knew that it was a stunning poison naturally from Kiri. He could also tell it most likely a woman because this poison is used for kunoichi who had seduction mission.

He said, "Nice try, Mei-chan." He saw her come down to the training grounds. She was little pissed that it missed. She said, "Next time Naruto I will get you." Zabuza put his hand up.

He said, "While you two lovebirds are fighting, which I do find amusing by the way, we got work to do. Since we are a team we need to get to know each other. Mei and Naruto I don't mean the way you two know each other. I preferbly want little Naruto to at least be a little older. Mei how shameful of you trying to get into the pants of a nine year old."

Zabuza by that time was smirking up a storm. He showed his shark tooth. That was something Naruto wanted to know about but he will ask later. He pretty muched ignored Zabuza as he was like the big brother with the tough car that takes you around with your friends and tease the hell out of you. He really didn't care. Mei on the other hand was blushing up a storm. Was it because she was angry or embarrassed, Naruto didn't know.

Right now however Naruto went into analytic mode.

The reason being is because Zabuza's demeanor changed. He sat in the middle in between, Suigetsu and Mei. He went into lotus position waiting for Zabuza's orders with a blank face.

Zabuza just stay surprised when Naruto goes into this mode. He literally switched the switch. One moment he was happy go lucky, charismatic, fun to be, and such swagger that no one can say anything. He did carry a little bit of arrogance with himself but it is a jerk status.

When he is in this state he is a totally different person. He has this cold blank demeanor. He holds a chip on his shoulder. He listens to everything. He is starting to learn different tones as to when people are giving you a hidden message and when people are being literal. He becomes this blue collared or should he say red collared guy who gets his hands dirty and does the job swiftly and quickly. When he is on the job, he is like a silent g in lasagna.

He is the perfect ninja. He is the least likely person people would suspect to be a ninja. Deception is after all a ninja's best friend. Zabuza shook his head to get the cobwebs out. He said, "Ok, guys lets start with how teams are arranged. It is arranged an elite Jonin or ANBU member who is the leader of the team. Then there is a Jonin who is the second command. Finally there are the two Genin.

Let's start at the Elite Jonin. The Jonin naturally leads the team. His/her job is also to make sure you learn the styles that fit you. He/she might know the style but more times than not he/she wouldn't. So with the connections that they recieved from there times as teammates and other things, they will find someone who can teach them. The other job is getting them ready for missions. This includes physically, mentally, and socially. If the Jonin feels the person is unable to do it, the person will not participate.

That is my job and I will not let you guys down. Now here is the second in-command leader the Jonin. The Jonin as stated is second in command. He/she have the responsibility of making sure everything is in order. They train you to make sure you are on par. She in this case will spar with either of you. She will tell me what she thinks about your ability to fight. She will also check on you at different times. If she believes you are a liability, she can and will demote you or in a time of battle subdue you or kill you.

The reason we chose Mei over here is because she is not only experienced in battle but she is one the best Medic Ninjas to exist. Only three people have been know to be able to beat her in medical ninjutsu. The three are Chiyo of the Sand, Jinpachi of the Seven Swordsman, and Tsunade Senju of Konoha. So she is up there in ranks of Medics. She is also a great leader who led her team to the rank of Chunnin all by herself."

She had this haughty look. She looked at Naruto and showed him her tongue. When she saw Naruto she noticed that he was somewhere else. Better yet he was intent with the group coupling as Zabuza was explaining the role of the Genin. She wanted to know why she couldn't get this boy under her finger. He is obviously not gay. Was she not beautiful enough? That's perposterous yet she started to seriously doubt it.

The saying goes no matter if a girl is seven or if she is ninety-seven they are self conconcious. Naruto was doing a real number on her. She bit back a bitter chuckle because a nine year old has her questioning herself. It has been over a month since she and Naruto first met and he has been a crack that has been growing larger and larger every day.

When she zoned back into the conversation, Zabuza had been to the part of introductions. He said, "Ok, now that I told you your roles, it is time for us to introduce each other. I want to know your name, rank, your capabilities, your strengths, your weaknesses, how are you going to fix those mistakes, and your overall goal in life. Since I'm the leader I will start.

I am Zabuza Momochi. I am one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. My capabilities are vast so do not worry about that. My strengths include Taijutsu and kenjutsu. My weakness is genjutsu however I have gotten to a point where I can detect and eliminate genjutsus. My goal on life is to protect Kiri and the innocent. The kid with the white hair your next."

Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders at the comment. He said, "Yo, the name is Suigetsu Hozuki. I am a Genin. My capabilities vary from being in the water ,where I can become one with it, to different land abilities. My strengths include Suiton attacks, kenjutsu and taijutsu. My weakness is dehydration and stamina. My brother has been working on a seal to have never ending water. I on the other hand have been working on keeping the fight going.

My goal is to become the leader of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist."

Zabuza nodded. He didn't think Suigetsu would make a great leader but he can't judge just yet. He said, "Good job Suigetsu. Blondie your next."

Naruto said, "Hai Zabuza-sensei. My name is Naruto no surname. My rank currently is Genin. My abilities are more than I could say. My strengths include Ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, medical ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. My weakness is genjutsu I think. It is really hard to explain. I have only been in one Genjutsu in my whole life so I don't know how strong my abilities to stopping it are. As a result, I want to find a genjutsu specialist and show me how strong I am at defeating it. My goals are doing what is right and protect people who matter to me."

Zabuza could clearly tell Naruto was holding back but deception is a ninja's best friend. He did however wanted to help with the genjutsu. He said, "Ok Gaki nicely done. Red head your turn."

Mei did a pfft noise before going. She said, "My name is Mei Terumi. I am a Jonin. My abilities comes from my Kekkei Genkais and my knowledge of other things. Anywho my strengths include Fuuton (Boil Style), Yoton (Lava Style), medical ninjutsu, and genjutsu. My weakness is stamina, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. I have learned to compensate by not only using my Yoton abilities but my ability to throw things. My dream is to become the Mizukage."

Naruto was impressed at what she is able to do. So was Zabuza. He said, "That is amazing Mei. Since Introductions are done, we are going to do different team exercises for the rest of the week. Next week we will start taking missions if I believe you are ready. The first thing we are going to do is a thousand laps around the training ground. **MOVE IT!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later on Night XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finished his work with his brand new team. He felt relaxed. After all it is not unusual for Naruto to do that work. He pulled a scroll out of his pocket. He has not been able to learn anything from the scroll over the month without being caught. He had to officially become a part of a team to do it. He was finally given access to it.

He opened it to see different elemental ninjutsus. They varied from E ranked jutsu to A rank jutsu. He noticed the higher ones are covered by shadows for the hand signs. It made sense to him as he had to learn the small jutsus before you go A-ranked. He then saw a seemingly simple piece of paper. He notice on the side that there is a small indication to put chakra. It was a Fuin Masters indicator.

He put his chakra into the paper. Soon the paper cut itself in fours. Naruto jumped back as that wasn't normal. The four corners had different effects. The upper right corner had a deep black fire ablazing onto of it. The upper left corner became extremely soaked. It was soaked that the soil on the ground started to sprout out a little tree. The lower left corner started to sprout electricity. It was so strong that the electricity didn't go away. The final side the lower right side became dirt. It was so strong that the dirt became deeper than the ground. The papers started to spin in a tornado.

Naruto didn't know what the hell was going on. He heard a voice say, "My, my Gaki, you have serious elemental abilities. You are one of the very few and I mean very few that has more than two elemental affinities." Naruto looked up and saw the old man. He was suspicious as to why the old man is always here.

He said, "Old Man, why are you here? What do you mean about the elemental affinities?"

Jiraiya said smoothly, "I saw someone coming into the training grounds so I wanted to see who it was. I saw that it was you so I decide to see what you were doing. Imagine my surprise that I see the Gaki learning his elemental affinities. Now Gaki you want to learn about affinities. The affinities are the five basic elements. Remember the five elements go Fire, wind, lightning, water and earth.

The affinities will tell you what you are adept to. For example most people from Kiri are able to use Suiton. However, there are some who can use Futton. The affinites usually show where a person lives or family lived."

Naruto nodded as it started to make sense. He still wanted to know who this guy is. This guy somehow knew who he was. Is this the guy he should be worried? Is this the vile and evil man he had to take out? Many questions were going through his head.

His eyes narrowed at the man. He growled at the old man, "Old Man, what are your objectives? There are too many plot holes in your story. For example, how did you know I was going to Yougan and Kiri? How is it we were going to be on the exact same boat to Kiri? How is it that you know so much about jutsus and everything that comes from being shinobi? Old man who are you?"

The old man had a smirk on his face. He said, "Gaki, trust me I know more about you than you do. My name is not important as of right now. I'm a semi retired ninja who has debt from his students. I had to help a kid with learning. Coincidentally you are a kid who needs some help and I thought that you could learn a thing or two."

Naruto could not see any lie in the man's statement. However he didn't see the full truth. What made him the kid he wanted to help train. For now he will learn some things from the old man. If he had to he will hurt this guy. He said, "Old man, what do you want to teach me?"

Jiraiya smirked. He knew his relationship with his godson is nonexistent except Naruto knowing him as Old Man. This was an amazing oppurtunity to make a bond. He said, "Well Gaki, I can teach you some attacks. I can also help you hone your affinities."

Naruto was always one for learning. He sat in lotus position. He looked at Jiraiya intently. The old man pulled a stone out of his pocket. He said, "Ok Gaki your most powerful affinity is wind. Wind has the ability to be offense and defensive. It is the hardest affinity to control. Better yet you can't control wind. The wind has a a mind of its own.

You must harness it and become one with it. It is no where near easy. To start your training consists of cutting. This rock that is in my hand is your starting point. You objective is to to cut this rock in half. You must concentrate on solely gathering wind chakra."

The old man threw the rock to Naruto. Naruto caught it effortlessly. Naruto thought to himself, _'This should be easy'_. Naruto closed his eyes. His mind kept going towards the wind. He saw the white underline chakra from the wind. Naruto then gathered it an sent it to the rock. He smirked as he had did the first task. Or so he thought. The rock was exactly the same way as it began. Jiraiya had to stifle a laugh. Naruto's eyes were opened.

Jiraiya said, "I forgot to tell you about this special rock. What makes this rock special is that can't be broken by normal means. It is especially hard to cut it in chakra than by normal means. If you are able to cut it then we will reach the next level of training. Also when you are able to cut it I will help you with learning some wind jutsus."

Naruto was a little pissed off. That would have definitely helped if the old man would have told him. He was going to get this though. He asked, "Old Man when do you want to meet to train?"

Jiraiya put his finger on his chin. He said, "Tell you what every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights we will meet here and train. What do you say?"

Naruto nodded. He said, "Alright Old Man. Hey Old Man, have you ever heard of the Kage Bushin? I have it down locked. I found a scroll on my bed and I started to do the jutsu. I learned it in a few minutes." He did a cross hand sign and said, "**Kage Bushin No Jutsu (**Shadow Clone Technique**)**"

When he said that five poofs of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, five identical Naruto's appeared. The old man was definitely impressed. He whistled at how many clones he made. He said, "Wow, Gaki that is a lot of Kage Bushin. You must have a lot of chakra. With these Kage Bushin you can learn many different ninjutsu. In fact they are the perfect bushin to learn ninjutsu. The Kage Bushin is just that. It is a clone of your shadow. Your shadow doesn't have you physical capabilities like taking such hits. They however are able to use your chakra abilities as they have their own chakra system. They can imitate the same thing as you and do your attack.

Remember the mode you were in when you summon them. If you summon them when you are playing around they won't listen to you. In fact they will do the exact opposite. If you are in battle ready mode or serious mode they will be a in a military mode. They will follow your orders to a T. So make sure you remember that."

Naruto was surprised at this. These bushin do have their uses. He said, "Old man, can they work on the other elements while I work on futon?"

Jiraiya had a back breaking grin on his face. He said, "Now you're catching on Naruto. Yes, that is the plan. If we are able to make you adept to the them you will be in amazing place. The problem is the drawbacks. The drawback is a major headache if you make to many. You can die if you use all of them at once then dispel them."

Naruto nodded as that made a lot of sense. He said, "Ok Old Man lets start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX One Week Later XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and his team were in front of the Mizukage. They were ready for their first mission together. Naruto was very excited would be the word. Maybe it's because it is the fact that he is finally has a team with him. He was not alone. He knew in Lava if anything went wrong the Seven were there but that still didn't mean he had a team. He smiled at a thought having a team.

It made Naruto absolutely giddy. They looked at Naruto as if he had lost his mind. They shooked their head and was waiting for their orders. The Miizukage was looking through the catalog. He said, "Ahh, I have a mission for you. It is a C-rank mission. Usually we give teams like this D-rank missions but we believe that the two Jonin such as Zabuza and Mei, the two Genin will be able to surivive.

Your mission is simple. Aoi Rokusho, is a Chuunin. He has killed some of our Genin. I want you to kill him and bring him here. Bring his head here on my desk. You have two weeks to find him and eradicate him. The last place he has been spotted is the outskirts of the Land of Waterfall."

Zabuza and the team said in echo, "Hai". They got up and left to get ready to leave. When they left a shadow appeared eating an apple. He laughed. He said, "My Yagura-kun, I would never have thought that you would send Naruto on a mission this early. Jiraiya has done us a favor. He has opened the affinities to Naruto. For him to have the five elements is simply fate. Then to have the Kage Bushin at his disposal. This should be amazing ninja even though he hasn't even activate it yet."

Yagura nodded. He asked the Master a question, "Master-sama, does Aoi have the Raijin?"

The Master smirked he said, "That is what makes this mission interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later on that Night XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was at the training grounds to tell the Old Man what is going on. He said, "Old Man I have a mission to go on."

The Old Man looked at Naruto with a confirmation. He said, "Ok, Naruto be safe. Here is a scroll with different jutsus. You almost got your wind chakra down."

Naruto nodded. He said, "I got it Old Man. I will be back. I promise. Datteabyo!" The old man chuckled at Naruto's antics. He watched as Naruto left. His face changed into a frown. He did a few hand signs and said, **"Kushiyose no Jutsu!" **a poof of smoke appeared. When the smoke disappeared a red, orange and black toad appeared.

Jiraiya said, "Gamakichi, it is good to see you. I have a mission I need you to do. I want you to watch the blonde haired boy. Spy onn him and tell me whats going on."

Gamakichi saluted. But before he disappeared he said, "Jiraiya, I want some candy before I go." Jiraiya sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out some caramel cand and tossed it to him. The toad had a huge smirk on his face and poofed into a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and his team were at the gates. Naruto had a Kiri headband on his forehead. He smirked as the ran to go get Aoi. Naruto said, "Let's Rock, DATTEABYO!"

**Author's Note: Done. This is an introduction to Naruto's team. Next chapter Naruto and Zabuza verses Aoi. The Raijin verses Naruto's sword. This is going to be a fun arc. I love it. Review. I want to reach 220 reviews if you don't mind. **

**I will answer one question:**

**Komoridragon: Naruto will be able to summon Sharks. Everything else is under wraps. You will find out soon.**

**Like I said review, review and review. If you have a question just ask. Ja For now**

**JK10 **


	20. The Misty Reasons

**Chapter Twenty: The Misty Reasons**

Naruto was looking around as they walked towards Takigakure. He was being that little kid who wants to explore. Before Naruto could wander off somewhere, Zabuza railed him back.

Zabuza said, "Gaki, we can't let go off course. We have a mission to complete. This is how it is going to go. We are splitting up when we get there. My informants have told me that the people of Taki are celebrating their anniversary of the founding of Taki. Aoi is known for being a player and a party goer. So I truly believe that he will be there.

With this being the case, Mei, I want you to seduce him and bring him outside to one of the waterfalls specifically I want him near the waterfall northeast. Suigetsu I want you to signal me and Naruto. Me and Naruto will take on Aoi. It is simple, clean and easy. If something goes wrong then we will regroup inside of Taki. Does everyone understand?"

Naruto and Mei nodded and said, "Hai". Suigetsu on the other hand didn't say anything. He was angry. He thought to himself, _'Why is it that asshole, Naruto the only one that can battle? I can whip his ass all over the place. Don't they know I'm the best Genin out of this group. Well I'll show them. I will show them all! Naruto will meet his if he gets in my way."_

Speaking of Naruto, he was in a world of his own. He had two things clouding his mind. The first is the team. He never had been in a team before. Sure he had the Seven Swordsman to help. It however is not the same as when you have a team that has your back that is your age or going through the same thing as you. It felt so good when they called their team in. Because there is a unity that he never had.

He remembered he had the scroll in his pocket. There was a ninjutsu technique that has been catching his eye. Naruto the head forward attacker had wanted to learn how a defensive type of wind jutsu. He wanted to incorporate some of the lessons that he was taught by the Seven Swordsman of the Mist with the elemental attacks.

Naruto became a lot like Mangetsu. He wanted to create ninjutsus and make combinations to mix in with his different styles. He was hoping that everything would work out. For some reason he had a shadowy feeling about this mission.

Zabuza said, "Gaki, it is getting late. We are not going to make it there before night fall. I need you to make dinner. Do you see a place where we can land?"

Naruto put the chakra in the contact. He looked around a hundred mile radius. He saw a some land where the chakra level is that of nature only. He said, "Zabuza-sensei, I found some empty land thirty nine miles west."

Zabuza grunted and said, "Ok guys lets get going. I want to make it by night fall."

They said in unison, "Hai". They went on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later on that Night XXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the team made it to their destination. Naruto was looking around for something in pocket. He found the scroll. He smirk as he put chakra on the scroll. He dropped the scroll to see it shake. A second later a full blown kitchen appeared. This surprised Suigetsu and Mei.

Naruto decided to explain, "Well you see I've been learning how to cook. Kisame-sensei taught me what to do when you are on a mission where you are at an unfamiliar place. Mangetsu-sensei taught me how to seal in perishables in scrolls. I also learned how to seal in my mobile kitchen that includes everything to eat and survive. So I'm about to start dinner."

Suigetsu's anger started to grow. His brother didn't show him any fuinjutsu but this little rat bastard has the audacity to be taught fuinjutsu by his big brother. Suigetsu was supposed to be the prodigy not Naruto. He is going to show Naruto. Yea that blond haired asshole will get his. For now he will play buddy, buddy.

Mei was surprised to say the least. What is this kid? Is he this mystical kid that can do anything and everything? She didn't know how to take Naruto. He is nine almost ten years old and he has the ability to kick people of her status ass. Yet she hasn't seen him in an intense battle so to her it is all hearsay.

Naruto started to cook he was taught to have three things for dinner. The three being meat, starch, and veggies. In his mini refrigerator he had salmon, potatoes, and string beans. He said, "Guys it is going to take a little bit but dinner will be ready soon."

Zabuza said, "Ok, that means Suigetsu and I are going to patrol the surroundings. Mei, you are setting up camp. Understand? Naruto you finish cooking. Later I will give you something. Let's go!"

The team said, "Hai" and went to work. While Mei was working on the tents, Naruto secretly did a Kage Bushin. He kept it there to do the cooking while he snuck out to do some training. Mei knew something was not right but couldn't put her finger on it. She said, "Naruto-san, what are you doing?"

'Naruto' said, "Nothing Mei-chan, just using a katon jutsu to start the fire for the food." Her eyes narrowed but saw that he was telling the truth as there is a fire on the stove.

She started to have casual conversation with Naruto. "So, Naruto what made you want to become a chef?"

Naruto replied casually, "Well it was when I was younger. My eating habits would have eventually killed me. My parents were always working to support me. The one thing they couldn't do is cook. They burned water literally. Well At my country ramen was extremely cheap. That was all I ate. Ramen was my sustaining life force just like chakra is.

After my folks died, Kisame saw how I ate. He was appalled at what was I eating and my eating habits. So he showed me during the times I was with them, taught me some of the things like the food pyramid and things like that. I became infatuated with how food affects a person. I was surprisingly amazing at cooking."

Mei was surprised by the story. She said, "Oh, Naruto it sounds like you have more than one hobby. What's your favorite?"

Naruto said smoothly, "Well I have two favorite hobbies. I love to garden. It is amazing to see a plant grow. It feels so much better when you see it grow up because you helped make it grow. It's like being a parent and watching your son or daughter grow up. It takes patience to see them sprout. Sometimes you over water them and sometimes you don't give nearly enough. Sometimes it doesn't do what you want it to. At the end of the day you can it will be blossoming soon.

My second is sewing. Some people say it is demasculating. I really don't care all that much about what people think about it. The fact of the matter is sewing is a great hobby to pick up. Think about it, sewing takes precision and skill. The dexterity it takes to knit and sew is monstrous. Since this is the case the thread with the string can help you with your use of chakra strings. Also it helps with you hitting your target and you can use the flexibility with your wrists and arms that you can get better with your taijutsu. I guess why one of my favorite swords is Kushimaru's Nuibari.

How about you? What are your hobbies? What do you like to do for fun? What is your favorite thing you like to do? Are you shy? Have you ever seen a sunrise? I want to know more about you. Although you pissed me off with grabbing my whiskers, you look like an interesting person. So I want to know."

She blushed slightly because she somewhat hated attention. She said, "Oooh Naruto-kun want to know about me. Well my hobby is collecting different kinds of lipstick. Every place has there signature type of lipstick. For example where you are from they black lipstick with a white stripe going down the middle. They call it the Byakyo.

The most exotic one I have ever seen is the one from Konoha. It is red with a green stripe in the middle. It is one of my favorites. It's called the Flaming Leaf. The signature lipsticks are so cute. So

Every time I leave I get some.

I like to go out and party. I mean when your a ninja you got to live like your dying. I don't drink much. I've personally poisoned people before while they are sipping away. Became slightly paranoid but hey I'm still standing."

'Naruto' was having a fun time talking to Mei while he was cooking. He asked, "Hey Mei why did you want to become a ninja."

Suddenly as if it was a flick of a switch the whole environment changed. He saw that her face was covered by her lucious red hair. She said in a menacing voice, "Don't worry about why I am a ninja. Just make sure you do your job and that's it."

Naruto blinked. That was absolutely scary. He didn't what he did but it pissed Mei the fuck off and he will leave it at that. He nervously said, "O-okay Mei-sensei, the food is almost ready."

Mei's eyes went wide for a moment. Naruto's formality towards her caught her off guard. She liked being called sensei. However she felt guilty as Naruto wasn't trying to pry information out of her. He wasn't torturing her and trying to get out village secret out of her. He just asked her a simple question. She didn't want to talk about why she became a ninja. However she sighed as she could have handled it better.

She said, "Sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to say it like that. I don't really want to talk about why I became a kunoichi. Maybe in time I will tell you." She gave Naruto a heartwarming smile as she said, "Oh and by the way Naruto-kun, I absolutely love sunrises and sunsets."

'Naruto' smiled at her and said, "I love them. They're really beautiful as the red, orange, and yellow swirl together as one. It's so beautiful especially when you're on the rooftops by looking at the town and the sun rays hit the houses. It is so beautiful.

Do you mind if you get the other two to tell them the food is ready." She nodded and went to go get them. She smiled and waved goodbye to him. He smiled and waved back. When she became out of sight, 'Naruto' burst into a puff of smoke. Naruto came out of the bushes. He said to himself, "Ok, the jutsu needs a little more time to work on in it."

Moments later the other three came to eat. Naruto said, "Zabuza-sensei, did you find anything on the perimeter?" Zabuza nodded in a no response.

He grunted to Naruto, "No, there was nothing on the perimeter. We are going to talk about the set up on the night shifts and other things."

Naruto nodded. He said, "Ok, guys the food is ready. We have some smoked salmon, mashed potatoes with gravy and steamed string beans. We have sake, water, green and lemon tea to drink. If you want to sweeten the tea, there is some sugar."

XXXXXXXXXXXX Few minutes Later XXXXXXXXXXXX

They were thoroughly satisfied with the dinner. Naruto packed up everything and sealed it into the scroll. Zabuza said, "Ok since everyone has eaten, let's discuss the night shift and how it's going to go. It is about eightish now. We are going to shift every three hours. So lets start with Mei taking the first shift. Her shift will start at nine. Then it will be Naruto's turn at noon. Then it will be Suigetsu's at three then we 5will leave at six."

Naruto said, "How about you sensei? When are you going to do patrol?"

Zabuza shrugged his big broad shoulders and said, "I'm not taking any shift tonight. Tomorrow night however if we don't make it to Takigakure which I highly doubt I will take Mei's spot. She will take yours. You will take Suigetsu's spot and he will have the day off. So on and so forth."

Naruto deadpanned, "So practically you have a good night's sleep. Oh, well its whatever. We got work to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Later on that Night XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was snoring lowly when he felt a hand touch him. His survival instincts kicked in. His right eye opened and he put his kunai at the person's neck. The person whispered, "Naruto-kun, it's Mei."

Due to the fact that it is dark Naruto could not believe the person. Naruto didn't let up. He wouldn't be a good ninja if he did. He said, "If you are the real Mei then what is the signature lipstick of Konoha?"

She sighed and said, "Flaming Leaf." Naruto loosened his grip. He put his kunai back in his pocket. He opened his other eye as he started to speak, "Hey Mei-chan, I guess it's my turn to watch. Sorry about that I was being cautious."

She lazily waved her hand and yawned . She said, "It's alright. Just get ready to watch. I'm going to bed. Night Naruto-kun."

Naruto got up and walked out of the tent. He sighed as he activated his eye contact. He pulled out the flashlight and cut it on. He pulled out his training scroll. He sighed as he had one of the hardest tasks to complete for element ninjutsu. He closed his eyes as he got into lotus position. He found the transparent white chakra and released it slowly for he wouldn't wake up the other three well not yet.

He was able to cut the rock. His new trial is much different. He had to learn how to spin and swirl wind chakra. The problem is not learning how to force it out. It is to learn and harness the wind and flow with it. That means that your calculations had to be correct. If it isn't correct, Naruto's chakra will be sucked up.

Naruto was getting the calculations of the wind. The wind was at 34 degrees Northeast. So Naruto relax and brought the white transparent chakra at the exact location. Now he started to swirl it in a circle not once, not twice but five times. On the third time around however he lost control of it. The wind did a slicing sound. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw a tree fall to the ground. Naruto's eyes were wide.

He cursed as he couldn't hold it. This has been the problem for the week. He was sweating hard as it is a constant strain on the mind. He was somewhat satisfied though. The reason was simple, the wind chakra is still with him and that is a major step towards mastering the wind chakra. He felt it flow through him.

He saw it swirl around his arms, legs, and body. He had an idea. He closed his eyes and poured out his chakra. He started to merge them together. When the bluish chakra and the transparent chakra became one Naruto punch the huge oak tree. Naruto was surprised at what he saw. The tree had a huge dent in it. That wasn't really got Naruto but it was deep cuts within the tree. The cuts to the tree showed were erratic and irregular.

Before he could analyze it, it was time to wake up Suigetsu. He sighed as he walked back to camp. He went into the tent and woke Suigetsu up. His thoughts on using the wind chakra along with the use of his own chakra, made so many ideas come to mind. Unfortunately that ended as sleep finally overcame him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Morning XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was awakened by Zabuza. He saw the sunrise come up so he knew it was around five or six. Naruto yawned as everyone was dressed and looking at him. He blinked in confusion until he saw he wasn't dressed. He blushed a deep red as he noticed that he was in his orange underwear. He went back into the tent to get dressed. Mei sighed, "He is definitely an idiot."

A few moments later came out with his brand new threads. He wore a black shirt with orange flames. The back of the shirt had the Uzumaki symbol. He put a lot of different seals on the shirt with invisible sealing ink. His pant were a dark orange. They had one single red stripe going the middle. There was nothing special about the pants except the side with the stripe in the middle. On the stripe there were seals going down that were unseen. Finally he wore a dark orange jacket with flames going down the side. On his back he had his pride and joy; his sword. He had Kiri's forehead protector on his head.

They blinked as Naruto looked really good. He was rubbing the back of his head as he looked sheepish. He said, "What's everybody looking at?" before they could answer the question Naruto put a finger on his lips telling her to shut up.

He felt the way the wind was being misdirected. For that to happen someone was there. He put chakra into the contact to find the chakra signature. He didn't say anything. His contact viewed the whole area. He found the chakra signature east of him and the person is throwing distant away from him. He instantly flicked his wrist and a kunai was sent flying towards the signature.

Naruto heard an 'ooph' and the man fell down to the ground. The team ran over towards the man. The two new members of the team were surprised at Naruto. They wanted to say something but couldn't. When they went to see the person they couldn't believe who it was.

It was one of the infamous Demon Brothers of Kiri. Everyone but Naruto could recognize that it was Meizu. Meizu is about four inches taller than Mei. He had grayish skin. His eyes were covered by the tinted goggles. He had shady dark, jet, black hair. He has Kiri's Forehead Protector with thorns on top.

Naruto put his sword at Meizu's neck. He said, "Shinobi-san, who are you? Why were you tracking us? You better tell us or you won't be able to speak again."

Naruto's hand was stopped by Zabuza. His eyes were wide. Zabuza said, "Meizu, you better just leave now." Meizu scurried away. Naruto didn't catch himself fast enough, "Why the fuck did you let him leave?"

Zabuza said, "He was coming back from a mission. He just heard some noise so he was checking it out." Naruto wanted to say something but the look on Zabuza's face told him to shut up. They said, "Let's go we have a mission to take care of"

Naruto wasn't happy at all but he complied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX A Few Hours Later XXXXXXXXXXX

They finally reached Takigakure. The place is exactly what it said. The whole place was covered with waterfalls. Zabuza said, "Ok, Mei you are the only one going inside. I need you to bring him out here. Here is a picture of him. When you reach the waterfall, block it off with your rock wall technique." He handed her a picture of him and she nodded. He stopped her from going as he continued.

"Suigetsu, your job is to be in the waterfall. Because of your ability to fuse with water you should be able to locate either me or Naruto." Suigetsu kept his anger in check; barely. He punched his fist into his hand. He had slightly different plans. He nodded and waited for the rest of Zabuza's instructions.

Zabuza said, "Naruto you will be on the left waterfall. You will wait until Suigetsu alerts you that he is near a waterfall. Depending on the waterfall you will have to fight Aoi before I get there. The quicker he is killed the better it is for us."

Naruto nodded. He was ready for anything. Something didn't seem right about Aoi. It didn't matter though. He was going to finish this guy off.

Zabuza then pulled something out of his pocket. He gave each something in their hands. When they looked at it, it looked like a electronic triangle. Zabuza decide to explain

"Guys these are called blue tooths. It is a communicator. This communicator is online with this group only. So with the press of a button, only us three can receive the message. The communicator can reach all over the world as long there is battery left. The button at the end will camouflage the blue tooth in your ear. Use it wisely."

They put the blue tooth in their ears. Zabuza smirked and said, "Team Demon, let's roll out!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Takigakure XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mei had her sleek blue dress ass the weak long celebration was going on. She was looking for Aoi while she was dancing. Her eyes darted towards the the hut at the very end. That is where she saw Aoi Rokusho.

Aoi Rokusho was about five feet, six inches tall. He had spiky, dark, hunter green hair that went down his neck. He had a point face that somewhat rounded at the end. His eyes were a dark purple. He had a sleeveless, light purple jumpsuit. On his head he had a Forehead Protector with three lines.

He was getting drunk while he was smoking a cigar. He had three woman under his arm as he was telling them 'exaggerated' stories. Mei's eyes twinkled as this should be easy. She seductively walked over to Aoi. Aoi was amazed by the beauty of Mei.

He looked at the girls then to Mei. He said, "Hey Angel did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?" Mei rolled her eyes. She thought to herself, '_How sad was that line. Whoever taught him that should get the roughest enema that anyone has ever known._'

She said in a seductive voice, "My, my you have such a way with words. What is your name _Stallion?_"

Aoi smirked and said, "The name is Aoi Rokusho but soon you will be calling daddy. I'm a jonin from the country of Ame. What's your name angel?

Mei inwardly cringed at Aoi. He felt so vile and disgusting. She said, "My name is Shini Hitsusa. You are a jonin. You must be _sooo_ amazing. I bet you have big strong muscles. I bet you can bend me in half." Inwardly she thought, _'yea bend me in half to puke.'_ She continued, "My, my I bet you carry a _big load_ if you know what I mean."

His head was getting bigger and bigger as time went on. He was smiling at her. This smile however wasn't a happy one but more of a predatory smile. He said, "Well Shini, how about if you can handle the big boy."

She did a blush and covered her mouth. Was she holding it to stop from vomiting or not is unknown. She said, "Oooh _daddy! _I have a place just in the outskirts of town. It's near the waterfalls. I'll take you to where we can do things that none of this bitches would even dream of doing."

Without even a hesitation, Aoi got up with his umbrella under his arm. He linked arms with her and kissed her on the cheek. He smirked and said, "Shini-chan, get ready for the night of your life." Unfortunately for Aoi, the rest of the team heard everything.

Mei brought Aoi to the northwest waterfall. She smirked at his confused expression. She saw Suigetsu waiting. Once she saw him, she thought that he alerted the others. She said, "Aoi Rokusho, you are wanted in Kirigakure no Sato dead for the murder of three Kiri Ninjas."

His eyes went wide as he pulled out the famous sword of the Nidiame Hokage; The Raijin. She was shocked as the information was given to them. Suigetsu used this time to jump out of the water. He said, "Mei-sensei, don't worry about the other two. I'll take care of this guy by myself."

Aoi smirked as he said, "Well it looks like a fresh Genin decided to pop out of the water. Well Genin, I'll teach you what it mean to face the Raijin."

He came at Suigetsu with amazing speed. Suigetsu was barely able to dodge it. Aoi smirked as he elbowed Suigetsu in the back of the head. Suigetsu rolled out of the way. This proved to be vital, as Suigetsu did a few hand signs. He said, "**Suiton: Dangan MizuRaiga no Jutsu (**Water Style: Water Liger Bullet**).**

Out of his hand a huge liger came out. He smirked and said, "Have fun dodging this one, Teme." When he said this he launched the Liger at Aoi. Aoi feigned surprise. He smirked as he easily dodge the attack. Suigetsu's eyes went wide as he realized who he hit. The attack hit Mei dead on. Her body didn't know hit her as the liger struck her in the back.

She screamed in pain as she fellto the ground. Suigetsu saw red and charged up another one. He sent another one at Aoi. Aoi simply smirked as he spun his umbrella horizontally and pushed the the Liger right back at Suigetsu. He was mentally exhausted as he had hit Mei and failed to hit Aoi.

He didn't have enough energy to stop the liger coming right back at him. The liger smashed right into Suigetsu and sent him all the way to the edge of the waterfall. He fell on one knee as he saw Aoi looking at him with a cocky smirk. He said, "Well I guess my fresh genin here has become spoiled. And we all know what happens when fresh genin becomes spoiled."

He put chakra in the Raijin causing an electrical surge to go through the blade. He screamed, "**Raiton: Nami Katto no Dendou (**Lightning Style: Electric Cutting Waves**)!"**

When he said that he sent the surging Raijin into the water. The electricity was so strong that it was able to separate the water as it went towards Suigetsu. Suigetsu's eyes went wide as he realized this was going to hurt. The attack came at Suigetsu at full force. When it collided with Suigetsu screamed in pain as his molecules were being destroyed as he is part water. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back.

Naruto and Zabuza finally made it the waterfall. Zabuza was furious as Suigetsu messed up the operation. He was going to deal with him but right now Aoi was about to kill Mei. He jumped to fight Mei.

Naruto did something unorthodox. He saw Suigetsu falling to his death as the major sharp rocks would break and or kill Suigetsu. Even though he betrayed them he still deserve the chance to live. As the electric merged water started to roar and take Suigetsu to Yami, Naruto jumped in.

**Author's Note: Done. Trouble in paradise. Can Zabuza save Mei in time? Can Naruto save Suigetsu? Is there something important about the Raijin? Tune in next time when Team Demon's heavy hitters come to play. **

**Next chapter: The Misty Demons' Resolve.**

**Review. Also as to Naruto's affinities, I can't answer just yet that will be seen soon and why they are what they are. Ja for now**

**JK10 **


	21. Overhaul

Hey guys I want to say that this is getting an overhaul. That means there will not be any more updates until I finish corrections. I need a beta reader. If you are one and want to help me please P.M. me. Ja for now

JK10


	22. AN Rewrite

Chapter one is rewritten. I would like to thank **GameDemonKing **for Betaing my story. Check out his stories. Also I'm starting to write my other stories. So review and tell me how is it.


	23. Chapter 23

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

DarkIsRising15

JK10

By the way there is a thread that I URGE you to sign up to

topic/111772/63683250/3/#63702309


End file.
